Hearts United
by flyaway101
Summary: Hearts United follows the lives of surgical interns and resident doctors of Easton. Set in the backdrop of EastonHospital, it deals with the pressures, drama, romance, inter personal relationships and humor in the lives of the young doctors, Jack, Kim, Milton, Eddie, Jerry, Mika, Brody, and Kelli (OC). KICK! (READ A/N first!) Rated T just to be safe. Slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1: The Match

**Alrighty hey guys! So I absolutely love Jack and Kim's chemistry on the show, and have read a lot of the fanfic's on the site, so I thought I'd give it a shot. Contains full-on KICK chemistry and love. Instead of a karate backdrop, it follows a medical hospital backdrop and the adventures and romance it entails, suggestion given by a close friend of mine, and she suggested that I incorporate it with Jack and Kim, so here I go! I hope you like it and I do enough justice to it! Oh another thing, I've portrayed Rudy's character very differently here. Happy reading.. If you like it, don't like it, or whatever else, REVIEW! I'm open to plenty of suggestions and constructive criticism, but I am def not a fan of bashing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Jack, Kim, Grace, Eddie, Milton, and Jerry from the show Kickin' It, nor the show, nor the plotline of the drama this story is firmly based on.**

**TOODLES! 3**

**Chapter 1: The Basketball Match**

**Kim's POV**

First, a little bit about her character: Kimberly Crawford is an intern with dreams and aspirations of becoming a top class doctor. Like any other youngster of today, she has spunk and the spirit to have fun. What sets her apart is her ability to ride through the roughest storms relying on the honesty and integrity, which has been a part of her upbringing. Kim Crawford has all the ingredients of being a competent yet compassionate doctor and her faith never falters when following the right path, be it a complex medical case or a real life situation.

It was a regular day, just like any other. I usually got up early every morning to exercise and go for a run on the beach. As I was running, I thought to myself. _"You could burn 400 calories in one hour by jogging on this beach, your cholesterol lowers, stress levels lower, and anxiety also goes down. But no matter how much I jog today, my stress is going anywhere BUT down. Today's the most important day of my career and ultimately my life."_

I kept jogging around, and finally stopped at a basketball court nearby to catch my breath, as well as tie my shoes. The basketball court was pretty big and had a bunch of kids and a man playing on it, but at that time I hadn't noticed there were people on the court, as I was thinking about what an important day today was, with my headphones in my ear, listening to my iPod. I had stopped at the steps right below the court to tie my shoes, and sat down on the steps, my back turned to the basketball court. While I was busy minding my own business and peacefully tying my shoes and listening to my music on my iPod, suddenly a hard basketball had hit me on the head. I quickly turned my head while sitting down to see who it was. I saw a bunch of kids with a grown man who looked like he was in his 20's , his back turned to me. He turned around to face me, taking his shades off in the process. The guy seemed like he was all that, with his muscular build and showing off his abs. At this point we were looking at each other. I was furious with anger, thinking _"WOW! The nerve of this guy! No expression of apology whatsoever on his face! It's like he aimed the ball towards me!"_

The man then looks at me and says, "BULLSEYE! Can we have the ball please?" , in an arrogant manner of course. At this point, the kids are smirking along with him, all thinking they're so cool. I pick up the ball in my hands, and take my headphones off. _It's time to teach this jerk a lesson!_ I walk towards and dribble my way to the center of the court where him and the kids are standing, and stop right before him.

"This yours?", I said, annoyed.

"Well, I don't see anyone else here having as good an aim as mine. Right boys?" , he replied, slapping high fives with the boys behind his back. I could hear the boys saying "right" right back, as if the man was their role-model, their idol, someone they looked upto. _UGH, Gimme a break!_

I decided to tell him off. "You think you're all that, don't you? – "

He cut me off by saying, "No no, sweetheart." He came closer to me, almost a few inches away from each other, "I don't think. I am." He said with a smirk. _UGH What a guy! I feel like showing him up!_

I jerked the basketball that was in my hand right at his face and then ran past him, dribbling efficiently, scoring a basket with a slam dunk. AWW YEA, THAT'S RIGHT! YOU JUST MESSED WITH THE WRONG PERSON!

**JACK's POV**

About Jack: A medical intern who is fun loving , very sporty and a very mischievous kind of guy. girls are crazy behind him for his looks , his body and his charisma and style. He's exceptionally good at sports, his specialty being biking and basketball. Nevertheless, he is a man of pure heart and will always support his friends no matter what.

The girl had just shot a slam-dunk into the basket. _Wow man, she's not half-bad._ My thoughts of her were interrupted as she turned around away from the basket and looked towards me and the guys. I pretended to have an unimpressed look on my face.

She starts coming our way, and says "Get a new coach, boys. It'll be good for you", and then starts to pass us. _Hey, I'm not gonna take that! _I gave her a quick reply, dribbling around her at a moderate pace, "Do you like giving people advice without asking, or is it just a habit for you? You know, basketball isn't just a one-person game. Best of three? What do ya say? ", I challenged her. She seemed like the kind of girl that wouldn't back down from a challenge. _I was right._ At first, she passed me and behaved as if she was gonna walk away, but then she suddenly came up and announced. "YOU'RE ON.", with a look of determination in her face. _Wow, it's gonna be fun taking her down!_

**Kim's POV**

The match was on. The boys sat in the sidelines on the other side of fence, which separated the court from the benches. They cheered his name throughout, "Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack!" _As cute as that was, I knew I had to take him down!_ We both looked at each other, and were determined in showing each other up. I don't know, there was just something about this guy that made me peeved. _It was time_. He threw the ball up to start the game, and although he tried to catch the ball while it was in the air first, I ultimately caught it first. _Obviously_. I started dribbling the ball towards the basketball net. So-called _Jack_ was trailing closely behind, trying to grab an opportunity to snatch the ball from me. After a few seconds, we were face to face. I was dribbling hard, looking for an opportunity to pass him. Just when I was about to make my move past him, he flirtatiously winked at me with his left eye. I stood there in awe, kind of surprised that he did that. Amidst my staring and confusion, he swiftly took the ball from my hands. He ran past me and scored a basket. After he scored, he did a little curtsy thing, showing off like he was the best basketball player in the world. _THE NERVE OF THIS GUY! WOW Kim, smooth going. You let him get away with the ball. That's it, you're getting it now JACK!, _I sneered in my head_._

We started the next round. While I was intensely dribbling, I could hear the voices of the boys in the sidelines. "Wow, she's so good at dribbling! But the shot that Jack made was awesome too, he's for sure gonna win. JACK JACK JACK JACK", they chanted. I decided to put him in his place. I jerked the ball in his face, and swiftly ran across the court and shot the ball into the net. _AWW YEAAA! THAT's RIGHT! KA-BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE, BOOM! _

**Jack's POV**

Wow, I can't believe I let her get the best of me. My turn now. While we were dribbling, both of our phones went off in the midst. We both pulled out our phones, and she looked at our phone, then had a worried look on her face, declaring, "oh no, I'm late! I'll have to beat you some other time", and then starts to walk away. _But hey, she couldn't just leave the game hanging! We were tied 1-1!_

I shouted, "Hey, so the scores are equal this time around, huh?"

She then picked up the basketball and shot the ball into the net in front of her. _Hmm, fair enough. The girl's got spunk, I'll give her that. And she's so pretty too. But wait, I don't even know her name. I gotta find out. _

As she resumes walking away, I quickly shout, "hey basketball! At least tell me your name before you go!" She turns around and looks at me with confidence. She slowly approaches me, and brings her hand up and looks like she's giving me a thumbs up, but then quickly turns it into a thumbs down. _Meh, girls._ I throw my hands down in exasperation and we both leave our separate ways. Little did I know I'd be seeing her again sooner than I thought.

**Kim's POV**

When I was on the verge of getting home, I was famished! I opened the doors to my house, looking for my grandma. I yelled her name in search, "Grandma! Grandma? Grandma, breakfast!" I finally spotted her in the kitchen making breakfast. I came upto her, and in a sigh, she removed my headphones from my ear, not realizing that I was practically shouting in the house because of my loud music.

"Oops, sorry, grandma." I could hear the sound of a poached egg crackling on the fry pan in the background.

" Well, then you should've came earlier. Was all this running really necessary today?" , she said.

"Yes, grandma! It's especially important today! Less stress and tension. Is Grace up yet?" I said cheerfully.

"Up? Hehe she's already gotten ready, and is waiting for Ms. Kim! ", she said in a playful manner.

I reach my room. Me and Grace actually share a room, we always have since we were little. We have our ups and downs, but at the end we still love each other to death. Anyways, I saw my sister peacefully sleeping on her bed. _Haha, this'll be fun_.

I clear my throat and mimic my grandma's voice, "Grace dear, are you ready?"

She replied, half-asleep, "Yea grandma, set up the breakfast table, I'll be down in a few."

I started to burst out laughing, and went up to her. I mean, wow, how gullible haha. She looked annoyed, "C'mon Kim. Get a life. " Then she went back to her sleeping position. I kissed her on her cheek. "If you're late today, then you're gonna be the one who has to get a life, not me", I chuckled. "Besides, I already got it from grandma because of you."

"Big deal, Kim. You should be used to that by now. After all, what are little sisters for?"

"Ok big sister. Now hurry up, or else we're gonna get it from Dr. Gillespie." My sister's eyes widened with shock and realization. She sprung up from her bed. "You should've woken me up before! If we're late, it's all your fault", she snapped, grabbing a towel and going to the bathroom connected to our room. _Aw man, I wanted to shower first.. So not fair!_ "My fault? This isn't the first time, Grace. Back in med school, you broke the world record for being late", I said annoyed. Grace rushes out of the bathroom, brushing her teeth and grabbing something for her shower on our dresser, saying "Kim darling, if you know I get late so often, you should've woken me up earlier", she teased. "It's all your fault, hehe", throwing my clothes that _I_ had put in the bathroom just a few minutes ago right at me. "Grace! Aw Grace, c'mon! Great. Now I'm gonna be late AGAIN because of her. And all the other interns are gonna get there before me", I sighed.

A while later, I was finally ready. I went down for breakfast, but I didn't see Grace there. _Hmm, where could she be? She couldn't have left without me!_ "Grandma, where's Grace?" "Oh, she already ate and left". "WHAT?! Grace, wait!" I ran out the front door, but too late. My sister had already started the car, and sped off. I tried chasing after her, but in vain. I had no choice but to take a taxi to the hospital. The taxi stopped right in front of the hospital, and I gave the man the money and got out of the car. _My heart is beating so fast right now, I can't even count my heart rate! The first day of internship. And I'm not alone. There are others alongside me on my journey. _I entered into the hospital, unaware of the drama that would enfold in the short time to come, changing my life forever.

Soon after, I looked around the hospital for my big sister. _No luck_. I finally found her in the locker room, where I noticed two other people wearing lab coats. I figured they were two other interns just like me, but I was too focused on my sister leaving me behind this morning.

Me: "Grace!"

Grace: "Kim! Where were you?"

Me: "Grace! Why didn't you wait for me?"

Grace: "Wait? Why? You told Grandma I should leave."

Me: "I did?! When?"

Grace: "This morning! When… actually forget it, Grandma must've screwed up somehow. It's cool, at least you're not late."

I was about to say something, but then a familiar woman with a nurse outfit walked in.

Joan: "Good morning everybody. My name is Joan Rivers. I'm the head nurse here at Easton. But you can just call me Joan. Now in 10 minutes, all of you are to report to Dr. Gillespie in room number 10. My first piece of advice to all of you is to never EVER be late when it comes to Dr. Gillespie. He absolutely HATES latecomers. Ok well then, have a good day!" (then walks away)

Eddie: (singing and walking towards Kim and Milton) "As I come and go, I keep an eye on everything. The name's Eddie, I keep an eye on everyone." (smiling at the end)

Kim: "hi, I'm Kim. You're quite the singer."

Eddie: *gestures a thank you with his hands*

Kim: "I love music too."

Milton: "Really? Me too! Hi, I'm Milton."

Kim: "Kim."

Eddie: "Hey so Kim, tell me something – (I was gonna ask if Grace was her sister, but Kim had already cut me off)

Kim: "Dr. Gillespie doesn't like latecomers. I heard she's really strict. C'mon, let's go!" (cheerfully)

Eddie: "Alrighty let's go then!"

**JACK'S POV**

I arrived at the hospital, not really caring that much. When I was inside, I started checking out the place. Not a bad place. As I'm roaming around, I notice a familiar face wearing a lab coat walking down the hall in front of me with two other people wearing lab coats. It was the girl from the basketball game this morning. "Ooh, Doctor Basket", I said to myself. I saw a ward boy moving a cart with food for patients, and then noticed the ketchup on the cart. _Time for a little fun._

**KIM'S POV**

Me, Eddie, and Milton were on our way to Dr. Gillespie's room when I suddenly noticed a severely injured man lying on a bench in the hall, with a bloody gash on his forehead. He looked familiar. Oh my goodness it's the man I met this morning at the basketball court! I ran up to him and kneeled by him.

"Are you alright? What happened?! Did anyone tend to you yet?" I asked frantically.

Jack: "car accident... Lots of blood... Head hurts...I've been waiting for so long but no one has come as of yet..."

Kim: "alright don't worry, I'll get help for you right away, I'll be right back ok?" and with that I ran off for help.

**JACK'S POV**

I quickly smeared ketchup all over my forehead and a couple spots on my arm here and there making it look like I had just survived a deadly car crash and was severely injured. The girl totally bought it. As she ran quickly for help, I sat up. I licked the ketchup from my forehead, "Yum!" _Haha well that was fun._

**KIM'S POV**

As I was frantically pacing to find help, I approached the front desk and explained to the receptionist.

Me: "Theres a patient severely bleeding over here, and no one is tending to him!"

Receptionist: " oh goodness where is the patient?"

Me: " just please come with me! He's bleeding all over.. "

I start pulling her over, and dragging her to where I last saw him, but then suddenly the Dean of the hospital had stopped me.

Dean: " Dr. Kimberly, what's going on? Is everything all right?"

I quickly explain everything to him and lead him to the place I last saw him. But when I got to the bench no one was there!

Dean: " So Dr. Kimberly, where's the patient that's severely bleeding?" , obviously seeing no one there.

Me: " wha-? But he was right here sir!"

Dean: " Did any of you see a patient lying here and bleeding?"

The staff all around us mouthed and gestured a no.

The dean then mouthed a no as well, sighing.

Me: " But sir, I saw him!"

Dean: " Look Dr. Kimberly, this is your first day as an intern, am I right?. And right now, I believe you're supposed to meeting Dr. Gillespie right now, if I'm not wrong? And I'm pretty sure that he absolutely despises latecomers."

Me: " But - "

Dean: " Dr. Gillespie. Room number 10." (points his finger towards a certain direction.)

**JACK'S POV**

Well. That was fun. I headed to room number 10. I realized I was a little late cause of the prank I just pulled on basket, but it was totally worth it. _I mean, WOW, the worried look on her face was priceless._ I hurried into the room,

Me: " Hi Dr. Gillespie. Sorry I'm late it's actually a really funny story I - "

I then noticed Dr. Gillespie sitting at his chair with an annoyed and unimpressed look on his face.

Me: "umm uhh I've heard a lot about you, I'm a uh big fan..."

Dr. Gillespie: "Rule #1: don't ever flatter me. Rule #2: If you're ever late again, then be prepared to write a lot of exams."

He gets up, reading from the clipboard in his hands.

Rudy: "Dr. Grace Crawford."

Grace: "Yes." (she said with a smirk and confidence)

Rudy: "Dr. Eddie Jones."

Eddie: "Present, Teacher."

Rudy just stares at him, and Eddie quickly realizes what he just said, putting his hands on his face.

Eddie: "I mean, yes sir, umm – "

Rudy: "Dr. Milton."

Milton: "Yes, sir."

Rudy: "Dr. Jack"

Me: "Here, Doc."

Rudy: "Dr. Kim Crawford."

Just then, a girl, actually the _same_ girl that I just played the funnest prank on, just entered the room.

Kim: "Sorry Dr. Rudy, actually there was – "

Oh, KIM! So that's her name!

She stopped her sentence mid-way when she saw my face, realizing I was perfectly fine. Oh wow, did she look mad! But she looked kind of cute with her mad face. _Wow, Jack, focus!_

Rudy: "I strongly dislike latecomers. People, this isn't a park where you can just go for a run whenever you want. It's a hospital. And we have a discipline over here, which everyone must follow, especially the 5 of you. Because the 5 of you report to me. And if you people get a bad rep, then I get a bad rep. And I don't like to look bad. Pick up your pagers and ID cards, and let's go." He leaves the room.

Me: I quickly picked up a pager, and offered it to her, "Here you go, _Dr. Kim Crawford."_

She didn't take the pager I offered, instead taking another one on the table, with anger in her eyes.

Oh well, then I saw another pretty intern beside me. "Hi, Jack."

Grace: "Grace."

I looked at her, then started to lick my mouth, "yum!"

She was furious, realizing the prank I had pulled on her a few minutes ago.

She started to storm out of the room, bumping into Rudy.

Kim: "Oh, I'm so sorry Dr. – "

Rudy: "Dr. Kimberly."

Kim: "sorry doctor." (she started staring at me)

Rudy: "Keep your head here in Easton." (He looks at all other interns) "And I don't like to repeat myself. LET'S GO."

He leaves, as well as all the other interns start to file out.

**KIM'S POV**

The interns started to file out of the room, but Jack left last. He looked and then smirked at me, and I gave a disgusted and annoyed look. He left the room. I stood there for a second, so mad at him. _I mean, wow! What a guy! The nerve. He is so getting some major payback!_

All of us were now walking throughout the hospital, with Dr. Rudy giving us a tour and briefing us on how things worked around here.

Rudy: "… And one other thing, make sure you always batteries stocked up for your pager, cause if it dies, then you're dead too."

As he was about to continue, suddenly a cell phone started ringing. It was obvious that it was one of us 5 interns. It couldn't have been mine, cause I left mine in my locker. Then the guy I met this morning, took out his ringing cellphone, and put it in Eddie's shirt pocket. _Wow, this guy's a major snake!_ Dr. Rudy turned around to see whose cellphone it was. He took it out of Eddie's pocket, and looked at him.

Eddie: "What, how did this? Sir, this isn't mine, I swear – "

Rudy: * raises his hand* "I absolutely hate the sound of cellphone ringtones. So from now on, they're either in your lockers, or the garbage. The choice is yours, and the decision mine.

He drops the cellphone from his hand, and Eddie catches it, thinking "Phew!"

Rudy: Let's move.

Jack: "Cellphones during the tour.. pff what is happening to the world these days?!" and walks away.

I console Eddie and we start walking.

Eddie: _What just happened? This isn't mine.._

Everyone enters the operating room, where there's a bed, the medical equipment, and everything else.

Rudy: "Now doctors are given the reputation of and treated like God. And here, you all can play that role. If you do it right, LIFE. Wrong, DEATH. Oh by the way doctors, here at Easton, we appoint an intern of the month each month. You get points for each duty you perform. But, keep in mind that this isn't a game. It's a battle. Here, doctors face a new enemy every day. And whoever wins the battle, is credited with the title of the intern of the month.

Eddie starts to smile and laugh a little, but in doing so, kind of touches the equipment behind him, causing them to move a little. He scrambles, trying to set the equipment right again, but it gets way worse. "hehe, oops. Umm I didn't do it on purpose."

Jack: " And what are the perks of this "intern of the month" award?"

Rudy just looks at him, and then says sarcastically, "Your photo will be framed outside on the board out in hall."

Everyone lets out a chuckle.

Rudy: "OK then, so since it's your first day today, some of you will be working in groups. For the next 48 hours, your duties – "

PA: "Dr. Rudy, please report to the emergency room."

Rudy starts to leave, and everyone including me starts to follow.

Rudy stops us. "You guys stay here", and leaves.

Me: "I hope I don't have to work with HIM." (talking about the guy who just pranked me this morning)

Jack turns around, and lies on the hospital. "Yea same here, basketball."

Me: "You just pray that for the whole year, you never have to work with me."

Jack: "Oh no, mommy help! Auntie's scaring me!" (making a fake scared expression)

Me: "Oh that's it! I'll report you to Dr. Rudy! And that stupid prank you played, - "

My sister Grace interrupted me mid-way.

Grace: "It's cool, Kim. It was just a harmless joke. Why are you being so uptight about it?"

_UPTIGHT?! She probably thought I was talking about what he did to Eddie. After all, she didn't know what that jerk did to me this morning!_

Me: "You don't know this guy! – "

Jack: (leans up from his lying position on the bed, and comes face to face with me) "Oh, and you know me?" (in a flirting, playful manner)

Me: "Ugh I'm talking to my sister, so can you just stay out?"

Jack: "Whooa, hang on a sec, this demented basketcase is your sister?!"

Grace nods a yes.

Jack: " I mean, how come? You're so beautiful, and she's.. " (looks at me)

_WOW, seriously? I turn away, annoyed._

Jack: "You're joking. This has to be a joke. You're joking, right?"

Grace: "Wrong. She really is my sister."

Jack: "Oh god, you have such a wacky sense of humor. Beauty, and (looking at me) miss beast!"

Me: "You think you're all that, don't you?"

Jack: "Correction. I don't think. I am."

Eddie and Milton sigh, as well as me.

Grace: "C'mon Kim. Give him a break, look, he's so sweet."

Me: "SWEET?! Grace, you have no idea what he did to me this morning! First, he put sauce on himself and pretended he was in a fatal car accident. And then he put his own cellphone into Eddie's pocket, and got him yelled at by Dr. Rudy! Yea right, he's sweet!" (I was furious!)

Eddie: "He was the one who put it in my pocket?" (asking innocently)

Jack: "WHAA- No, man. You know me right? Pshh u liar, I didn't put it in there"

Me: "Alright." I take his cellphone from Eddie's hands. "If this isn't yours, then you wouldn't mind this." I start to move the cellphone pretending to drop it in the air in various places.

Jack: (worried look on his face, and then grabs my arm while it's in mid-air)

Me: "Let go! Just leave my hand!"

Jack takes the cellphone out of my hand, and then lets go of my arm. "Or else what? You're gonna go complain to your mommy?"

Me: _God.. _

Jack: " Ok fine. I did put my cellphone in there, but I was just kiddin' around.. you know how I do. I was just joking, why are you taking it so personally?"

Me: "This "plain jane" is going to Dr. Rudy" (and then I raised my voice and my finger towards his face) "to complain about you!"

Jack tried to bite it.

Me: "Ugh."

As I was walking, I bumped into Dr. Rudy yet again. "Oh, I'm sorry Dr. Rudy! I'm really sorry.."

Rudy: "Dr. Milton?"

Milton: "Yes?"

Rudy: " For the next 48 hours, you are to work in the OPD."

Milton: "Sure thing."

Rudy: "Dr. Eddie and Dr. Grace. You two – pathology."

Eddie was kind of happy, but Grace had a kind of "eww" look on her face.

And then the suspense came down. I was really really hoping I wouldn't have to work with that sleazebag.

Rudy: "Dr. Jack and Dr. Kim. The both of you will assist me in my case."

The both of us turned around to look at each other, with fury clearly evident in both of our eyes. We both had flashbacks of this morning, from the incident at the basketball court, to the prank he pulled on me, to me being late cause of him, to us bickering in this room just a few minutes ago. The flashbacks kept circling in my head. I started to shake my head, gesturing a no.

**Well, there you have it! That's the first chapter. So tell me what you thought. What's gonna happen next? Are Kim and Jack gonna agree to work with each other, will their non-stop bickering ever stop? Keep reading to find out! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Bet

**Alright, so here's the next one. Thank you so much everyone for reviewing and liking the story. I'm so grateful, and thank you to all the lovely reviewers, their comments definitely made me very happy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It, or any of the other characters associated, nor the drama this story is based on.**

**Chapter 2: Just a Bet**

Jack and Kim start walking through the halls, heading towards the patient they're to take a look at. They reach the patient, and it is a female who looks like she's in her 20s. She seems to be in a severely bad shape, with bruises, redness, and spots all over her body.

Kim starts examining the patient, opening and closing her eyes, and completing the rest of the procedure.

"Please save my daughter, do something doctor", the patient's mother said, with worry and uneasiness. Kim finishes examining the patient, and calmly asks the mother.

Kim: "How long has she been unconscious for?"

Mother: "She's been weak since this morning. An hour ago, she fainted in the kitchen."

Jack: "Has she eaten anything since this morning?"

Mother: "Eaten? Yea, she must've eaten beatings for breakfast. (now her eyes full of anger and frustration) For the last two months, her in-laws' have been troubling her. In fact, this morning her husband brought her over to our house, and started beating her senseless in front of us!" (now on the verge of crying)

Kim: "So has she had these marks and bruises on her body since then?"

Mother: "Her husband left. And then she fainted. I don't know anything about or after that." (crying her heart out)

At this point, Jack was standing right behind Kim. "Bloody loser. If he had the guts, he would've hit a man." He walks over to the patient, kneels by her and sits on the bed beside her, and then starts injecting something into her wrist, saying "The guy must think he's such a dude by hitting and beating a girl."

Kim: "I would like to perform some tests on her. Sister, take the blood sample, and send a profile of counts and coagulation."

Jack: (gets up, looking at Kim) "There's no need for a coagulation profile. She needs the police, not tests."

Kim: (arguing) "It's clearly evident, Dr. Jack. These bruises, the marks, the spots, it's a case of thrombocytopenia."

Jack: "But look there's no purpura evident. She's in this state because her husband beats her up. Not because of any disease or illness."

Kim: "I don't think that her medical condition is because of beatings. We should check and investigate. "

Jack: (intensely arguing) "The patient's parents are saying that her husband beats her. In our country, in 2010, there have been 2000 dowry-related deaths reported. And I'm sure that in 2012, the number must have increased along with the population increase." (A/N: sorry, I just made those stats up. And the dowry thing up.. I come from an Indian background, so cases like these were actually very common a couple hundred years ago in India.)

Kim: "I'm sure you're right about that, but this case is something else. I think that – "

Jack: "Your thinking won't solve the case, Dr. Kim. We have to look at the facts."

Kim: "If you're right, then great. – "

Rudy: "If the both of your diagnoses are done, then shall we start the treatment?" He said with a disappointed and annoyed look on his face. Kim and Jack were embarrassed, looking down on the floor.

Kim: "Sorry, Dr. Rudy."

Jack and Kim just looked at each other, _This isn't over!_

Rudy, Jack, and Kim are now in Rudy's office. Rudy is standing right by his chair behind his desk, and Jack and Kim are on the other side of the desk.

Rudy: "Are you people here to be doctors, or to show your stupidity to the patients?"

Jack and Kim glare at each other.

Rudy: "If you ever argue or fight again in front of my patients, I swear, your fingers will tire out from repeatedly doing rectal exams."

Kim: "But Doctor – "

Rudy: "That's it. I've heard enough from you two about this case." (Kim looks at the ground.) "Perform the tests. If your diagnose is right, then the patient is yours."

Jack: "But Dr. Rudy, the patient's been brutally beaten up – "

Rudy: "Well if that's the case, then the patient's yours, Doctor." (Jack shuts up and looks at the ground.) "Do the tests, and we'll discuss the case after the results. We'll meet tomorrow. "(He leaves the room.)

Jack and Kim stare at each other, both giving each other glares and death stares. Kim starts to move first, heading towards the door. Jack quickly follows. Kim is about to open the door to leave, but Jack goes upto her, "Hang on, hang on." He opens the door for her. "Baskets first." Kim leaves. Jack then leaves as well.

Jack and Kim enter the locker room, with Jack in the front and Kim right behind him.

Jack: "Good Basket. Get in the habit of being behind me everywhere."

Both of them walk over to their lockers. Kim's is on the far left, while Jack's is on the far right. He opens his locker, and says,

Jack: "Oh by the way."

He then swiftly moves to Kim's locker, and before she could open her own locker, he opens it for her.

Jack: "When I'm gonna be working on MY patient, what are you gonna be doing?", he said playfully.

Kim: looks at him, " Tomorrow the results will be out. Then who's gonna be doing what, will be decided."

Jack: "Oh, come on. You know I'm gonna win. C'mon say the truth."

Kim closes her locker, and walks a little ways away from him, putting on her purse in the process.

Kim: "Oh, I'm not gonna lose. And tomorrow you'll realize that." Jack jumps over the bench that's by the lockers, and stands right beside Kim.

Jack: "Oh really. If you're so confident, then why don't we make a bet?"

Kim: (eyes widen and now faces Jack) "What?! Are you here to be a doctor or a gambler?" , she scoffs

Eddie looks at Jack and chuckles, "Gambler haha"

By now, all the interns and other junior doctors were in the locker room.

Jack glares at him. Eddie gets scared, and stops laughing.

Jack: "C'mon. If you're so sure, then let's make a bet. And let's make this interesting. The loser will be the winner's personal slave for 24 hours. That's a good bet. A good one, huh?" (now enthusiastic)

All the other interns and junior doctors are now hyped out about the bet, and tell Kim enthusiastically to agree.

Eddie walks over to Kim.

Eddie: "Hey, do it! You won't get a chance like this every day."

Milton: "Kim, there's no need for you to do this. It's wrong."

Eddie: "Hey, what's your problem? I always put the syrup on your pancakes. Lighten up!"

Milton: "Eddie!"

Jack: "Just think about it. I'll have to do whatever Dr. Kimmy here says for the next 24 hours. I'll always say yes to her every command. BUT, only if you're so confident about this, THEN."

Grace: "Yea, Kim."

Kim: "Grace!" (shocked)

Grace: "If you think you're right, then take the bet. And hey, I put my money on Jack."

Kim was worried.

Grace: "'Cause Jack's gonna win."

Kim walks upto Grace. "Grace, I don't believe this!", surprised that her sister is supporting Jack.

Grace: "C'mon Kim, it's just a bet."

Eddie: "Ok ok, let's do one thing. Boys, put 50 bucks from me on both of them."

Kim glares at him. "Eddie…"

Eddie gets scared. "Hehe umm, ok 100 bucks on Kim."

Milton: "But betting is wrong!"

Jack faces Kim yet once again. "Alright _Kimmy_, Are we on?"

Kim looks all around the room, bills being passed around, everyone hyped up about this so-called bet. Grace's face is telling her to do it, while Eddie is trying to get me to accept the bet, and Milton is dead set against it. She thinks, "_I can't gamble! Ugh, but I'm not afraid to lose either! Oh man, what am I gonna do?"_

Jack: "Looks like you're scared."

Just then, Kim had a look of determination and confidence on her face. _Ok, how dare he say I'm scared?! I am definitely NOT scared. That's it, he's on!_

Jack: "Huh?"

Kim: "You're ON!"

Jack is gleaming with happiness.

Jack: "Great. I like my coffee with two sugars in it, please don't forget that." And walks away, but stops in his tracks when Kim says the following.

Kim: "Oh we'll see tomorrow, who brings tea for who."

Jack still has his back faced to Kim, but says, "Oh sorry, I don't drink tea."

Kim: "Fine. Coffee." (aggravated)

Jack smiles at her.

Kim and Grace are now at their home, just getting back from work, in the main living area.

Kim: "I just can't believe this, Grace! Instead of taking mine, you took that stupid Jack's side!"

Grace sits down on a couch. "That's because Kim, along with being your sweet sister, I'm also a doctor. And Dr. Grace Crawford thinks that Dr. Jack is right."

Kim: (sighs) "Grace…"

Grandma comes in and sits beside Grace. "Did you two fight again?"

Grace: "I didn't do anything, grandma. Kim's always cooking up something all the time."

Kim sighs.

Grandma: "What did she do?"

Kim: "Nothing, grandma." She puts her purse down on the sofa. "Why do you always listen to and agree to Grace?"

Grandma: "Because Grace is your older sister." (hugging Grace tightly)

Grace: "Thanks, grandma. And hey, getting a counts and coagulation profile done is a total waste of time."

Kim then thought of something. She says, "Hey, Papa must be coming home any minute now! He'll tell me if I'm right or wrong."

The doorbell rang. She ran to the door, laughing enthusiastically. "Papa!"

She opened the door, and there he was. The Dean of the hospital, Dr. Ken Crawford.

About Ken Crawford: has spent his entire career as a doctor for the hospital and its patients. He is considered a 'God' in the world of surgery and all interns wait for an opportunity to assist him in the operation theatre. An idol not only for interns but also other resident doctors. His two daughters Kim and Grace are the world to him and all he wants is to see his daughters become competent doctors. Both of them don't get any special treatment at the hospital for being his daughters.

Kim was so ecstatic to see him, as was her father.

Kim: "Papa!"

Ken: "Hey, Kim", he said with a sweet smile. He walks into the house, and then stops in his tracks. "Oops, sorry sorry sorry, my bad. _Dr._ Kim Crawford. Soo, how was your first day at work?"

Kim: "Good." She said happily. Her dad meant a lot to her, and they shared a very close bond.

Ken: "Good, eh?"

Kim jumps right to her question. "Papa, there's a patient that has marks over her whole body!" Ken chuckles and lets out a smile. He resumes walking into the living area where Grace and Grandma are. "And she's unconscious too. And the patterns of the marks suggest that the marks aren't due to any beatings. What do you think, Papa?"

Ken goes upto Grace, his elder daughter, and gives her a side hug.

Grace: "Hi, Dad."

Ken: "Hi. So Dr. Grace Crawford, how was your day?"

Grace: "Very good."

Ken: "Mom." He smiles and gives her a big hug. "Now look here, these two have become doctors now, wonder what's gonna happen to my profession now," letting out a chuckle. He sits down on the couch.

Kim: "Tell me, Papa."

Ken: "What? Oh yes." (now talking in a professional manner) "Yes Dr. Kim Crawford it's possible. It could be thrombocytopenia. You should get the counts test performed, so then you can get the configuration profile. Anything else doctor?"

Kim gives an "haha I was right" look to Grace.

Grace smiles, " But Dad. If the patient's husband beats her for dowry, and her parents have confirmed this fact, then what?"

Ken: "Then Dr. Grace Crawford, you should undoubtedly file a case and report to the police, and arrest the husband as well as her in-laws'."

Grace now lets out a "haha you're wrong" look to Kim. Kim gets sad.

Ken: "Now can I please talk to my daughters, if all these professional matters are over? This is a home, not the hospital!" He chuckles and lets out a laugh. "C'mon, sit with me."

Grace and Kim sit by their father, Grace on one side, and Kim on the other side of Ken.

Ken: Alright, so since it's your first day today, I've brought a small gift for the both of you. " He lets out a sigh, and then looks at his briefcase. Grace and Kim look at the closed briefcase too, wondering what gift their loving father could have brought them. "Don't look in the briefcase." Grace and Kim turn away. "Very good." Kim and Grace start giggling and stealing glances at the briefcase while he opens it. "Hey!", he says playfully. He pulls out two objects wrapped in wrapping paper, and closes the briefcase. "Ok, for the both of you." He hands the gifts to them. "Congratulations, God bless you."

Kim and Grace start to unwrap the gifts frantically.

Kim: "Thank you Papa."

Ken: "Are you guys in a race or something?", he says cheerfully.

The girls giggle and laugh.

They finally open the gifts and find a top-notch pen in a handcrafted box and a top-notch stethoscope as well.

Grace: "They're great, Dad. Thank you."

Ken: (chuckles) "Good. And Kim? Did you like it?"

Kim: (looks at her Papa lovingly and with warm eyes) Thank you Papa."

Ken: "You're welcome, sweetheart."

Grace: "You know, Dad. These things are a waste on Kimmy."

Ken and Kim's mouth drops.

Grace: "Just get her married off somewhere, before her stupid diagnosis ruins your reputation."

Kim starts to get upset, sad, and feels dejected.

Ken: "Grace", he snaps.

Grace frowns, and leaves the room.

Kim's thoughts: _Maybe Grace is right. Maybe I'm not a good doctor, and I never will be. _She starts to get a lot of negative thoughts in her mind about herself, which isn't liker her at all. She's usually so strong, but when it comes to her sister, she always feels she's maybe not good enough. Kim looks at the ground, looking as if she's about to cry.

Ken runs his hand over her head. "Kim. Grace was joking around, I promise you. She's only joking."

Kim was still upset, "No worries Papa." She still looked at the ground.

Ken couldn't bare to see her daughter like this. He had an idea. "Ok listen. I want you to meet someone. Just hold on a second, let me just get 'em out of my bag. Ok?" He holds the open briefcase upto his face, and out comes a tiny stuffed pink bear, peeking right above the briefcase. "Hello?"

Kim starts to look towards her father.

Ken/bear: (says in a cute voice) "Kim. Hello? I want to be friends with you. Would you like to be friends with me?"

Kim looks at the cute little bear, but then Ken hides the bear once again in the briefcase, then brings it back up above the briefcase.

Ken/bear: "No? Okay then, I guess I'll leave, bye-bye…" He starts moving the bear below the suitcase, and then Kim takes it. "Mhhm."

Ken lets out a chuckle, and Kim gives him a hug. "Okay, Okay."

Kim: "Thank you so much, Papa."

Ken: "Hmmm. Kim sweetie, you shouldn't take things so seriously. Eh?"

Kim smiles at her father lovingly, and starts making funny faces at the bear.

_Oh, who's the cute one? You're the cute one. Oh you're so cute, so cute!_

Ken just stares at her daughter, putting his hand on his chin, eyeing her. It reminds him into a flashback of Kim's childhood when the exact same thing happened. _Still the same sweet child he's raised. And I couldn't be more proud._

**Kim's POV**

I started to walk through the halls of Easton, when suddenly Milton and Eddie came upto me, panting out of breath. "Kim! Kim!"

Me: "What happened?"

Milton: "You lost."

I was so disappointed. _Oh no!_

Eddie: "Yea Kim. And Jack's been waiting for you forever in the cafeteria!" He said boldly.

The next thing I knew, I was in the cafeteria, tending to Jack. He was sitting on a chair, with his legs on the table in a relaxed carefree way. I handed his coffee to him.

Jack: "Thank you, waiter." He said happily.

I was furious. Ugh, I can't believe I lost! I just want to get this over with already.

Jack starts whistling carefree. He starts to drink the coffee I just made for him, looking like he swishes the liquid around his mouth, and then has a fake grossed-out look on his face.

Jack: "Hmm, not enough sugar." I gave him a disgusted look. "Anyway, forget the coffee. Don't you think Dr. Jack is Easton's best doctor?", smirking.

Me: "NO!" I snapped.

Jack: "Let's try it again." (Now saying excruciatingly slower) "Dr. Jack. Is the best doctor. Here at. Easton!"

Me: "NOOOO!" I cried, then shot up out of my bed. I turned on the lamp that was on the desk by my bed.

Oh my goodness, thank God it was just a dream!

Grace: (half-asleep) "Kim, what are you doing? Turn off the lamp!"

I turn off the lamp and lie back down on my bed on my side, whispering to myself.

Me: "Please God. Don't let Jack win. Or else he'll annoy the hell out of me. But, if I win, then that means the patient… no. Alright if the patient stays fine, then I'm even ready to lose against that stupid Jack." I close my eyes, and silently pray to God. I pull my bed covers over my head and go to bed.

I woke up the next day. I can't believe it. Grace left without me. AGAIN. I ended up taking a taxi to work, closely following her car. When I got there, Grace got out of her car, with her cool shades on, and was standing on the driver's side of the car. I approached her, and stood by the car door on the other side.

Me: "Thanks, Grace. You left without me again."

Grace: "What do you expect? If you get late getting ready every day, then what am I supposed to do about that?" She said in a smirking manner.

Just then, a car door opened up right beside me, and hit me in the leg. "Aahh!"

I turned around to see Jack getting out of his car that he had just parked. _I swear, he probably did it on purpose! Man, this guy is seriously getting on my nerves!._

**Jack's POV**

I saw Kim, and decided to park my car right beside her. _My Style_. I opened my car door and hit her a little. _Oops hehe_. I had my shades on, and looked at her, wow she looks like she hasn't slept all night. She looked peeved at me. I turned my eyes to Grace, smiling at her, just to make Kim more annoyed. _God, I love when she gets annoyed, she's so cute! Wow Jack, not again! Keep your head straight!_ Grace looks at me back.

Grace: "Nice shades, Jack." She says flirtatiously.

Me: "I like yours too." I said in a playful manner.

Kim: "Grace!" Then looks at me. "If you don't know how to park properly, then why do you even bother parking?" She scoffs.

I move closer to her, and look her in the eyes. "Hehe so I can talk to YOU bright and early in the morning."

Kim: "Ugh, disgusting!" She walks away. I say, "Ooh!"

Jack: I shout at her while she's leaving. "I hope you remember our little bet!" I walk towards Grace. "Why, good morning Gracie-bear!"

Grace: "Good morning." She says confidently.

**Kim's POV**

Grace and I were walking through the halls in the building, and were quickly joined by Eddie and Milton.

Me: "Hey" I said to Eddie.

Eddie: "Hi," bringing his hand up for a high-five.

Me: I start to bring my hand up, but wince it back in pain.

Eddie: (concerned) "What's wrong? Hit something?"

I nod my head, a no, and start to yawn.

Eddie: "You sure?"

Me: I was about to answer, but then Jack joined us, saying:

Jack: "Looks like someone hasn't slept all night because of fear. What's up Grace-bear?"

Grace: "Hi. I don't know about all night, but Kimmy here did spring up out of her bed screaming in the middle of the night."

Me: "Grace!"

Jack starts laughing out loud. I glare at Grace. _God, now Jack's gonna get the best of me!_

Grace: "What? You did, Kim."

Me: I grab Grace's arm. "Please Grace, stop it!"

All of a sudden, Papa comes upto all of us. We all froze in our tracks.

Ken: "Doctors. Maybe all of you are forgetting that this is a hospital. Are you guys planning on making it a mad hen house or something? " He says sternly but sweetly.

Me: I look at him, smiling. "Sorry sir." Ken smiles back.

Grace: "Ugh, Kimmy's always irritating me, Dad."

The whole hospital freezes, and just looks at Kim, Grace, and Ken. Ken has a shocked look on his face, and notices all the eyes staring at him. Even Jack, Milton, and Eddie are surprised, and look at Grace and Kim. Ken looks at the ward boy behind him, and he resumes his work.

Ken: "Dr. Ken Crawford. Dr. Grace, if you don't mind." He says with a serious and stern face.

Grace: She feels humiliated. "Sorry, uhm Dr. Crawford."

Ken: nods his head. "Well, have a great day. Enjoy your work. Alright?" Looks at Eddie. "Dr. Jones?"

Eddie: has a surprised look on his face. _How does he know my name?_

Ken: chuckles. "Dr. Jones. I know." He smiles, and Eddie has a wide smile on his face.

Eddie moves his attention towards Grace and Kim. He uses his hands to make a cradling motion with his arms, and then points his fingers to them.

Milton: "You two, are Dr. Ken Crawford's daughters?"

Grace: "Mhhm."

Eddie: "THE Dr. Ken Crawford?"

Grace: "You got a problem with that, THE Eddie?"

Eddie and Milton shrug, "Hehe pshh no."

Just then, I could sense Jack just staring at me in awe.

Me: "If you want to say something, then just say it."

Jack just kept staring at me, and finally said:

Jack: " I don't have the right to say anything to the boss's daughter." He said innocently. I looked at him in surprise, my eyes widening. Milton nods his head in agreement with Jack. Then abruptly, he gets on his knees, grabbing my arms, looking like he's begging. _Like, What the Hell is this guy doing?_

Me: "Aah!"

Jack: " Please, the dear daughter of Dr. Crawford!"

Me: "Let go!"

Jack: "If there's anything I ever did, or any mistake I did, then PLEASE. For the LOVE OF GOD, DON'T COMPLAIN TO DEAR DADDY!" He wailed. "Please, or else he'll fire me, and then what am I gonna do with my life? Please, please!"

Eddie: "C'mon man, let go of her."

But Jack was having way too much fun with this to let go.

I hit him with my file, and sped off. "God!"

**Jack's POV**

Once she let go, I couldn't control my laughter. I laughed my head off! I mean wow, _Aw man, that was priceless!_ I get up off the ground.

Grace: "Don't bother her. The poor thing's a little emotional, you know?"

Me: "(chuckles). And you? Gorgeous. Cool (pointing at her), and the ghoul (pointing in Kim's direction). You guys are so different!"

Grace: "(lets out a small smile) Thanks. And hey, you'll for sure win the bet. Kim's desperately waiting for it to be 11:30 to know what the results are."

Me: "Oh really? Dr. Crawford is waiting for the results?" _Well, this is gonna be real fun. God, I love annoying her. _

**Kim's POV**

Milton and I are at the front desk, talking to the receptionist about a certain case. Then, I hear a beep going off from my pager, and step aside to check. _It might just be a page that the results are in!_ I excitedly check my pager, and I was right! "Reports!"

I quickly turn to the receptionist again. "Are the reports in yet?", I said excitedly.

Nurse/Receptionist: "No.."

Me: "No?" I was disappointed. "But I just got a page, look!" I hand her the pager.

Nurse/Receptionist: "Nope, that wasn't me."

I was confused and kind of disappointed. I looked at Milton, who had the same confused look as me.

Later, I was helping a patient in the general ward drink her medicine. I looked at my watch. It was 11:30, but the reports weren't out yet. I looked across the room at Eddie, and he looked at his watch too. We exchanged glances, and either of us didn't have any information about the reports. Eddie's face expression told me to chill and relax, and just to wait a little. I smiled at him, and he gave me a thumbs-up. I was going over my patients' report, when my pager beeped again. _The results are in_! I was overjoyed with excitement. I shouted, "The results are in!". Apparently, I shouted a little too loud, everyone was staring at me. _Oops_. I swiftly move towards where the telephone in the room is. I dial the receptionist's number. "Hello? Dr. Kim here. Did you page me? No?" I put the phone down in disappointment.

As I was turning around to go back to my patient, I heard a snicker. _I know that laugh anywhere. JACK._ I saw him hiding behind a curtain.

**Jack's POV**

_Aw man, wow. Can't believe she fell for it twice! Sucker!_ I gave out a small snicker. _Oops._ But I couldn't help laughing. _Crap, she saw me_. I quickly turned around, and grabbed the phone on the wall, pretending I was talking to someone over the phone. I could tell she was approaching me, probably having a fit.

Me: "Hello? Yes, sweetie. Not now, there's a girl loser standing in front of me. Yeah, I'll call you back. Bye, Sweetie." I put the phone back in its place on the wall. I turn and face Kim, asking innocently: "Are the results in?"

Kim: "It's not funny, ok!"

Me: "Did I crack a joke?" (pretending to be all innocent and everything)

Kim: "You think you're all that?"

I nod my head up and down in agreement.

Kim: "I know you're paging me again and again."

I nod my head from left to right, indicating no.

Kim: "Enough is enough, OK?" She snapped.

Me: "OK!" I boldly replied.

Kim: "Ugh!" She boldly walks away.

I have a huge grin on my face. I take an apple on the desk in front of me, and take a bite out of it. Eddie comes upto me.

Eddie: "Tell me something, Jack."

Me: "Yep?"

Eddie: "Why are you always after Kim?"

Me: I fiercely look at him, and then fiercely take a bite out of my apple. "Because she's after you", giving him a seductive look. And I put an arm around Eddie. Eddie looks uncomfortable, and then steps away from me.

Eddie: "Sister (sister = a nurse), did you check the blood pressure?" And walks away.

I laugh, and toss the apple up in the air.

**Kim's POV**

I was working in the pathology lab, but I was still thinking about that stupid Jack. I started talking to myself while leaving the room, "No seriousness whatsoever! Who the hell made him a doctor?!" As I was busy ranting, I almost collided with Joan. "Oops! Sorry." Joan almost spilled her foam cup filled with water. _Phew!_

Joan smiles. "Have some water, Dr. Kim. Your anger will cool down." She offers me the cup of water.

I gladly accept it, "Thanks." I drink the water.

While I'm drinking, my pager keeps ringing. _Whatever. It's probably Jack again, out to annoy me yet again._ Joan looks at me. The pager rings again.

Joan: "Pagers are for emergencies." She sincerely says.

Me: "There's no emergency. It's all a joke."

Joan: (with a serious tone) "Pagers are never a joke."

Me: (I blurt out) "But that stu – "

I was cut off by the sound of the PA.

PA: "Dr. Kim, please report to Dr. Rudy's cabin. It's an emergency."

Joan points to the PA.

Me: "Hehe sorry." I hand Joan the cup, and run off. _Oh no, I'm so busted!_

I reach the outside of his cabin, and see Eddie and Milton waiting outside.

Eddie and Milton: "C'mon Kim. Go inside!"

I hurry inside the cabin, and stand beside Jack. Dr. Rudy was sitting on his leather chair on the other side of his desk.

Rudy: (says sarcastically) "I hope I haven't disturbed your morning walk." Jack smirks at me. "Any special reason for being late?"

Me: "Sir, uhm – "

Rudy: "Pagers are to be answered immediately", he says sternly.

I look down at the ground.

Rudy says to the both of us. "The test results are in. Dr. Kim. Your diagnosis…"

I close my eyes, silently praying to myself. I recall that heinous nightmare I had last night. _Jack is whistling, "Why thank you waiter."_ I still have my eyes closed, praying that I'm right.

Rudy: "… is right."

I open my eyes, and smile. Then look coldly at Jack. Jack's jaw dropped.

Rudy: "So what treatment will you give to your patient?"

Me: "Umm, Ok. Treatment to thin the blood, using heparin, warfarin, or low-molecular weight heparins. Medicines will go on for about 3-6 months. And the conditions of the patient will have to be monitored every month, because this disease can also show physical signs after the treatment again." I said all of it happily.

Rudy: "So you want to wait 3-6 months?"

Me: "Excuse me?"

Rudy: "Go. The patient must be waiting."

Me: "Yes, sir." I smile at him, and then glare at Jack, and leave the room.

Rudy: "Dr. Jack. Often what the eyes see, isn't always the truth."

Jack nods his head.

Now, Grace, Milton, Eddie, and me are sitting at a table in the cafeteria, celebrating my win. We all collided our coffee mugs in the center of our table, "Cheers!"

Milton: "Kim, I think you're definitely gonna be the next intern of the month."

Me: "I hope so. That would be so cool!"

Grace: "My baby sister. You lost me a lot of money."

I smirk at her.

Eddie: "And won me a lot!" He starts counting the bills."1,2,3,4, haha thanks! You know, I'm SUPER hungry. Shall we order something?"

Me: "Of course."

Me, Eddie, and Milton shout in unison. "One, two, three… FOUR SANDWICHES WAITER!"

**Jack's POV**

I was at the bar of the cafeteria, where the waiters and cashiers usually are. I heard a shout-out from the other interns, "4 SANDWICHES WAITER!" _Oh man, can't believe I lost._ I grabbed the sandwiches, and turned around, heading towards the table they were sitting it. While I was walking, I started to recall the past few days' events.

"_Like I said, if you're so sure, let's make a bet. And let's make this interesting. The loser has to be the winner's personal slave for the next 24 hours."_

"_We'll see tomorrow, who brings tea for who."_

I finally reach the table they were sitting at, and practically throw the plate on the table in anger. I start to walk away, but then stop when I hear people stiffly laughing, specifically Kim and Eddie.

I turn around to face them. Eddie stops laughing when he sees me. But Kim over there was laughing her head off.

I lean in on the table.

Me: "Don't be so happy about this small little win, basket."

Kim stops laughing, and looks at me with confidence.

Me: "You started this fight, but I'm gonna win the battle. The Intern of the Month will be mine." I look her in the eyes deeply, as so does she. I wink at her with my left eye, and then she moves her gaze away from my eyes for a second, and then looks at me right in the eyes once again, full of determination.

_THE WAR WAS ON_.

**So there you have it, guys and gals! I hope you guys liked it, keep reviewing! It gives me the courage to keep on writing! So what do you think is gonna happen next? Who's gonna win the award? And who's gonna fall for who first?**


	3. Chapter 3: Fulfilling Promises

**So here's the next chapter! I'm so happy to hear and see that everyone loves the story. I'm legit so thankful **** so in honour of you guys, here's the next chapter! It's honestly not that great of a chapter, kinda like a filler! I'm really sorry about that, life is so hectic right now with school and midterms and assignments and stuff.. Ok enough of my mini rant.. I hope you like it **** and I added a Halloween-ish scene between Jack and Kim in the spirit of Halloween, it's not that great of a scene, but I hope you guys still like the chapter overall! Cheers /3**

**Another thing – shoutout to reviewers KickForever and ilovesports1997.. (I'm sorry if I butchered your names). I honestly am so grateful for ur support and love for my story! KickForever, ur suggestion was truly wonderful, I might incorporate in the later chapters, since this is gonna be one long story. And I'm truly very sorry for not updating sooner! University can really take a lot out of you. Haha, yes, I am in university, don't judge. :p maybe u can guess how old I am? ;) **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT, ANY CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED, OR THE DRAMA I BASED THIS STORY ON**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fulfilling Promises**

**KIM'S POV**

Me, Eddie, and Milton are in the locker room. Eddie is lying on his back on the bench, eating his bananas leisurely and singing to himself, while Milton is complaining to himself about how late at night it is and his mom's gonna have a fit for staying out so late. And then there was me. I was reading one of my patient's medical reports, as well as listening to Eddie and Milton's conversations.

Me: "Well, I have no idea about the time. What time it is, how long we've been here for, I haven't got a clue." I said puzzled.

Just then, Jack walks in, _Jack style_. "Well, what's so new about that? When do you have an idea about anything?"

I cover my face with my file, disgusted, because his fly of his pants was open. Eddie and Milton do it too.

Jack looks at everyone giving him disgusted and weirded-out looks. He looked down and realized his fly was open. "Oh, I'm sorry." pulling his fly back up in the process.

Me: "Well, I do know about me defeating you! Don't you remember, _WAI-TER_?"

Jack puts his hand in front of my face, particularly the palm of his hand. "Please. Now we're only going to talk once I win the Intern of the Month Award."

I jerk his hand away. I stick out my ring finger at his face, and am about to say something. He starts to move his face towards mine and fake-bites like a crocodile. "Gnam-Gnam-Gnam-Gnam-Gnam-Gnam-Gnam!" _Ugh!_

Me: "Fine." I start to move past him, but he suddenly lunges downward, and I bump into him, knocking my knee into the bench right beside us. _What a jerk!_ "Can't you see?!" I exclaim. While I'm yelling at him, he pretends to do crossed-feet arm extensions exercises. He finishes two seconds later.

Jack: "I can see perfectly fine. Beautiful things, that is. Hey, speaking of beautiful, where's Grace?"

Me: "Very funny!"

Jack: He snickers. "Hehe I know, I know." _His ego is the size of a hippopotamus, I swear!_

Me: "You..! You think you're all that, don't you?"

Jack: "Oh for the last time, am. Am. AM!" (Each time he says am, he moves his face closer to mine, and I jerk my face away from his face simultaneously.)

Me: "If you're all that. That. THAT., (Each time I say "that", I move my face closer to his, and he jerks his face away from my face simultaneously), then why did you lose the Bet?!"

Jack: He chuckles. "Oh that's so funny, you think I lost." He laughs. "I didn't lose. I let you win."

Me: "Ohhhh. How. Sweet. Whyy?" I said in a high-pitched girly voice.

Jack: "Because it's always nice to let little kids win small bets. Their confidence increases. And bigger people win big things. Like me, winning the intern of the month." Just then, he sees Grace walking into the locker room.

Jack: "Hey, beautiful!" He knocks me over, and jumps over the bench, walking towards Grace.

_What. The. Hell!_

Grace says "Hi" back to Jack.

Eddie says to Grace, " Hey, you look so alive and fresh! Did you just come from taking a nap?"

Grace glares at him.

Eddie: "No no, (flailing his hands in the air), I was just asking." He sits back down on his bench. "Hey, want a banana?"

Grace just looks at him. She thinks, _Really? Did he just offer me a banana?_

At this point, I was furious. I stormed past Jack and was leaving the room. As I passed him, I heard him say,

Jack: "Hey, Basket, where you running off to?"

I stop. "Away from you!" And then I continue and leave the room.

I was on my last shift. I start walking through the general ward, greeting people as I stroll. All of a sudden, I hear a girl shouting in the corridor. _Hmm_. I also thought I heard Jack's voice too. To see what's up, I hid behind the door so I could hear what that girl and him were saying.

Jack: (makes sure no one is around) "Listen Donna, we're over. Just, get lost."

Donna: (grabs him by the collar) (exclaims and yells) "We're not over, not over I say! YOU GET THAT?!" (practically screaming at the top of her lungs)

Jack: (jerks her hands from his collar) "Just get out of here!"

Donna leaves, crying her heart out.

Jack: "Oh, I'm gonna kill her!"

Those words of Jack startled me (_I mean, wow KILL is a pretty bold word)_, causing me to jump a little and knock over the antique vase on a table that was behind me. _Crap!_ I quickly sped away.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Me: "Ugh I'm gonna kill her!" Suddenly, I heard a large thump or more so a sort of crashing sound on the ground, like glass shattering or something along the lines of that. Oh no, was someone listening in on my conversation with Donna? I quickly looked behind the door near me. There was no one there.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Me, Eddie, and Milton were now in the locker room. Our last shift of the day was over, and I was taking my lab coat off and stuffing it into my locker. As usual, Milton was ranting about how late it was.

Milton: "It's 11 P.M.! Forget my mom, even my neighbours won't approve of this!"

Eddie: "Hey, at least your mom will let you inside your house. My landlady's gonna.." He then makes a cutting throat sound, moving his hand across his neck. "And then there's my poor plants! They're probably asleep without me", he sighed.

Me: "Oh c'mon Eddie…"

Eddie: "You know, I don't even have the energy to bike home today. I'm thinking I should just walk home with it."

Suddenly, my pager starts beeping. I take it out, and see that it's a page from Dr. Rudy. "It's from Dr. Rudy. He's called me to the morgue." _How strange_.

Eddie: "The morgue?"

Me: "Yeah", sounding confused.

Eddie: "What is Dr. Rudy doing with dead people? Oh I know, he must be yelling at them too."

I reach the morgue. _This place is so spooky. I mean, I'm not a scaredy-cat or anything, but this room kinda was freaking me out._ I opened the door, and went inside. I had shivers going down my spine. The room was empty, with one outdated lamp on the ceiling in the center of the room, and there were hospital beds lined out in rows all over the room, obviously with dead body corpses on them. Of course, white bed sheets were covered over the corpses. _Kim, It's ok. You're not scared. You're not scared. Ok fine, maybe I'm a little scared._ "Dr. Rudy…" I start to walk through the room, taking baby steps as I go. "Dr. Rudy? Is anyone here?" _Ok, now I was kinda freaking out here._ I take a few steps back and to the side, now standing beside a hospital bed with a corpse on it, scanning for Dr. Rudy.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere. I feel a hand grab a hold of my wrist. I scream. I turn around and notice that the corpse is slowly getting up from its lying position. It starts coming closer and closer to me. I scream and yell for my life with all my might, trying to desperately break free of the dead person's grip. _I was scared to death. That is a major understatement. I WAS TERRIFIED! WAIT. Dead people don't move. Oh no, what if the legend about this room is true? That these dead corpses are actually ghosts and when people come into the room, they disappear forever! _The dead person then started laughing evilly, slowly taking the bed sheet off. It was a male evil laugh. Now I'm screaming and yelling at the top of my lungs. Seconds later, the face of the male was revealed. _JACK_.

Jack: "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. "(evil laugh). "Oh man, I got you so bad! You shoulda seen the look on your face, _Price-less._ Admit it, you were so scared, weren't you!"

Me: I was furious once Jack revealed his face. "Why, you…." I lunge myself at him. He hops off the bed. "That's it, you're dead meat! You just wait 'till I get my hands on you…" I end up chasing him all over the morgue. I could tell Jack was having fun with this. I continue to chase him into the hall outside. Jack sees a wheelchair, and turns it around to slow me down. _JERK._ I hit my knee against the wheelchair, but continue running. Jack was a little bit ahead of me because of that stupid wheelchair move. Nonetheless, I intensely chase him, but in the process, end up bumping into Dr. Rudy's shoulder. _Oh no!_

Me: "Sorry, Dr. Rudy! – "

Rudy: "Dr. Kim. Are you playing tag or something?"

Me: "But, Doctor, umm – "

Rudy: "This. Is a hospital. Not some playground." I could see Jack laughing at me from the corner of my eye. Rudy and Grace walk away. (Grace was talking to Rudy when I bumped into him.)

Me: "Sir – "

Then I saw Jack pushing the button for the elevator. I ran. I ran like the wind, trying to get to him before the elevator would close on me. I ran, but no. I could see Jack grinning ecstatically. He waved a bye to me, and blew me an air kiss, as the elevator doors were closing, and he was inside. _Oh, you just wait!_ I collided with the doors milliseconds after it closed, my fists pounding on the closed doors. _Sweet cheese, I was so close! God!_

As I was walking back to the locker room through the halls near the ER, I noticed a woman on a stretcher yelling in pain. The ward boys were confused on where to take her because they were new. I went towards the stretcher, her husband was rolling the stretcher along with the ward boys, and I realized that the woman was pregnant. At this point, I was helping them move the stretcher through the halls, and guide them to a room.

Me: "How many weeks?"

Husband: "It's her 9th month. She's a patient of Dr. Rudy's."

We get her all settled in the room. The poor woman was still screaming in pain. I calm her down, and take her blood pressure.

Wife: "Nothing's gonna happen to our child, right?!"

Husband: "Honey, just relax. Everything's alright. Doctor – "

Me: I finish checking her bp and heart rate, and then ask, "Is this your first baby?"

Husband: "No, it's the second."

Wife: (still wailing in pain) "Ryan, there isn't anything wrong with our baby, right?"

Me: I try to calm her down. "Nothing's gonna happen, don't worry."

Husband: "Doctor", worriedly.

Me: "Nothing's gonna happen", aiming to calm her down again. She calms down a bit. "Dr. Rudy is Easton's best gynecologist. He won't let anything happen to you or your baby." I take her hand. "And if you worry, " And put my other hand on her womb. "Then the baby will panic as well, right?", smiling. The woman calms down fully. "So for the baby, please relax, nothing bad will happen.", I said assuringly.

Wife: "Dr. Rudy will save my baby, won't he?"

Me: "I assure you, tomorrow morning, your baby will be cradling in your arms." I say lovingly.

Ryan (husband): "Promise?" (Gleaming hope in his eyes)

Me: I nod my head. "Promise." Suddenly, my pager beeps. "One minute." I check my pager, and the page was from Dr. Rudy saying he had a meeting being held for all interns immediately. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Take care." I start to leave.

Wife: "Doctor, what's your name?"

Me: I turn around. "Kim." "What's your names?" The couple answered, "Mr. and Mrs. David." I smile, and leave the room.

I enter the conference room for the meeting, and see that everyone was already there. Jack enters right after me. "Sorry, Dr. Gillespie." We both sit down across from each other. I sit beside Eddie, while Jack sits beside Grace.

Rudy: "Ok guys, today's shift is over with. Tomorrow's shift – "

He stops midway upon seeing Eddie exaggeratingly yawning with his hand over his mouth.

Eddie stops, and puts his hand back down. "Sorry, sorry."

Rudy: "Tomorrow's shift starts at 6 AM in the morning." He starts to get up from his seat, when Eddie says out loud,

Eddie: "6 AM?!" He stops speaking when Rudy glares at him.

Rudy: "Why. Do you want some less shut-eye time Dr. Eddie?"

Eddie: He childishly waves his head from left to right. "No no, that's a LOT of time!" _Hehe._

Rudy: "Tomorrow morning, 6 AM."

Eddie: "Ok."

* * *

**No One's POV**

Once Rudy left the room, all the other interns were still in their seats. Kim was staring weirdly at Jack, thinking about the conversation he had between him and that other girl, _Donna_ apparently.

Kim got home, and rang the doorbell because she knew her father was probably home by now. She waited a few minutes for her father to open the door, but nothing. She sighed, she took out her keys, and opened the door. She smelt something being cooked in the kitchen. She followed the smell into the kitchen, and saw her father talking on the phone, while in the midst of cooking. Weirdly enough, he hung up when he saw me. I went upto him and hugged him tightly.

Kim: "Papa!"

Ken: "Hey, how are you?"

Kim: " Papa, who were you talking to?"

Ken: "uh, I was talking to an old patient of mine. You know, I think he's a hypochondriac. He always keeps on calling me, but he's a very sweet man." Both Kim and Ken chuckle. Kim looks around as if she was looking around for someone.

Kim: "Papa, where's grandma?"

Ken: "Your grandma is where she usually is this time of day. And she's doing exactly what she does this time of day. You know what that is? S-Snoring", snoring as he says that. Kim giggles. "It's not the sound of thunder from the clouds", he says playfully. Both Kim and Ken giggle.

Kim: "So then… what's the problem?"

Ken: (puzzled) "Problem? No problem. What problem?" (He says very fast, as if he's hiding something).

Kim: "Well when you start cooking, then that means you have a problem. So tell me, what's the problem?"

Ken takes a breath in and sighs. He starts chopping tomatoes and onions. "Kim, sometimes it's scary how well you know me." He takes in another sigh.

Ken: "Kim, the problem is…" Kim braces herself. "These tomatoes, these onions, these eggs, and what I'm going to make out of it! That's the problem!" Kim starts laughing her head off. "The Ken a la omelette", holding up his bowl of whisked tomatoes, onions, and eggs. "This.. is the problem. Which you'll have to eat!" He chuckles and starts to laugh.

Kim: "Haha ok. I'll be back in a jiffy", she says cheerfully, and leaves the kitchen.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Papa and I had dinner, and then I went to bed. Grace didn't come home, cause she said she was gonna assist Dr. Rudy in Mr. and Mrs. Davids' case, so she had to stay at the hospital to prep for the surgery tomorrow morning at 11. I was sound asleep, when I heard the voice of my dad. I was still asleep, but it sounded like he was saying I got a page from the hospital or something. Suddenly, I heard my dad utter the words "It's Dr. Rudy". I shot up out of bed. "Dr. Rudy?!" Oh no, I hope I didn't do anything wrong!

I quickly get ready and leave for the hospital. I enter Dr. Rudy's cabin, and close the door behind me.

Rudy: "Did you join Easton to be a doctor or just to fool around?"

I look down.

Rudy: "If you don't immediately respond to your pager again, then mark my words Dr. Kimberly, you won't be given any more cases. You'll be performing sample collections all day."

Me: "I'm sorry, Dr. Rudy." She says apologetically.

Rudy: He jumps right to the point. "Did you promise Mr. and Mrs. David a healthy baby?"

Me: "Well, they were really tensed and worried. So I just said that to calm them down."

Rudy: "Did you look at her reports?"

Me: "No, but we were just talking – "

Rudy: (says sternly) "Did you take a look at her reports before promising her anything?"

Me: "I wasn't talking to her or her husband as a doctor."

Rudy: "Oh, so she was a relative of yours then."

I look down again.

Rudy throws the patient's reports on the table. "Here are her reports. Read this, and tell me your diagnosis asap."

I pick up the file and start reading the report. _Late pregnancy, diabetes. Risk of RCOH immunization. She didn't take immunoglobulin injections. Now both the mother and the child are at risk._ I looked up from the file. Oh no, what did I just do?

Me: "I shouldn't have made the promise."

Rudy gets up from his seat. "Correct." He starts walking towards me on the other side of the desk. " You've promised Mr. and Mrs. David a healthy baby, when in fact the mortality rate in these kind of cases is – "

I finish the sentence for him. "9 out of 10 babies don't survive." I said solemnly.

Rudy: "And now Mrs. David is pleading for Dr. Kim to be present in the OT and fulfill that promise."

Me: "But this is Dr. Grace's case."

Rudy: "It WAS Dr. Grace's case. Unlike you, she couldn't promise them anything."

Me: "But Doctor – "

Rudy: "Just do as you're told."

Me: "Maybe this baby is the lucky one out of the 10 that will survive." She said with hope fully evident in her eyes.

Rudy: "And if it isn't, then you will tell Mrs. David the bad news yourself."

Rudy leaves the room. I just stand there, not sure what to do with myself. I just remember the time I spent with Mrs. David.

"_I promise." I squeeze her hand gently, assuring her everything would go smoothly._

That memory keeps circling in my head.

When Grace found out that I'm taking the case, she was furious. She called me into the locker room.

Grace: "This is too much, Kim. I never thought you'd stoop so low for a chance to assist in a surgery."

Me: "Grace, I didn't do anything, it was a mistake. I – "

Grace: "Mistake?! You got a chance to assist by mistake?! Wow." She says sarcastically.

Me: "Grace, please – "

Grace: "Save it. I hope you do really bad on this case as bad as you stole this case away from me." I was shocked. Was Grace really saying this? She's probably really mad right now, she's probably venting, but it was still really hurtful.

Grace: "I stayed up all night working on this case. And at the last minute, during the prepatory stage, my little sister steals the case away from me? Unbelievable."

I had tears in my eyes, but I was strong. I didn't let them fall.

Grace: "Well, no worries. At least you have a chance to prove yourself now." I was hurt. "All the best", she said sarcastically. She storms out of the room.

It was now around 4:00 AM. The surgery was at around 11. I knew I had no time to waste. Even though the chances of the baby surviving are nill to none, there's still a chance, and I will fulfill the promise. For the next 6 hours, I stayed up all night and morning researching the case and finding treatments. I was studying in the stairs of the fire exit, and fell asleep on the bench there.

When I woke up, I found Milton and Eddie right beside me. When did they get here, and how'd they find me?

Eddie: "Hey, Kim. It's 10:30, almost time for your operation with Dr. Rudy. It's so exciting, you get to assist in an operation first out of all us, and that too with Dr. Rudy!" He said assuringly.

I know he was trying to make me feel better, but I kept staring into space, thinking about the complexity of this case.

Me: "But this case is very complicated. The chances of the baby surviving are slim. I want to give the good news of a healthy baby to Mrs. David, not inform them of their baby's death."

Milton: (puts a hand on my shoulder) "Hey, don't worry. I'm sure you'll give them a healthy baby."

Just then, Jack jumps into the room, obviously _Jack style again_. But I was too preoccupied with this case to fight with him right now.

Jack: "What's wrong, basket? Don't wanna score today?"

I get up from the bench, and start to walk up the stairs to leave the room. I stop at Jack, who was now standing at the middle of the stairs. I glare at him.

Me: "Not now, Jack."

I resume walking, and leave the fire exit.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Kim leaves the fire exit. Milton walks upto me.

Milton: "You know, Kim's really mad at you."

Me: "No worries Milton, she says that, but doesn't do anything about it."

Milton shakes his head in exasperation.

It was almost time for the surgery, and Kim wasn't anywhere near the operation theatre. Where could she be? I looked all over for her, and then finally spotted her near the reception, talking or praying or whatever she's doing, to a statue of Jesus hanging on a cross, the statue being made of stone. I stood beside her, eyeing her while she had her eyes closed and her hands intertwined together in a praying position.

When she finished praying, she turned around and saw me. She gave me a death glare. I shook it off.

Me: "Just one little question. What are you doing here, talking to him? I mean, this guy's made of stone. Don't you think you should be talking to the person you actually want to help? Don't you think THAT'S a good idea? Huhn?"

She sticks her finger up at my face, fury evident in her eyes.

Kim: "Why, you – " She stops midway in her sentence. I hold up my fingers, making a peace sign. "Peace." She realizes it's almost time for the surgery. She speeds off.

Me: I shout at her while she's speeding off. "All the best, basket!"

I then look at the statue. I mean, I knew there was God and he exists, but I never really prayed to him or anything my whole life. I always believed that you make your own destiny, your own fate. But if basket prays to him, then maybe I should give him a shot too.

Me: (awkwardly stands there) "So, umm, hey. Lovely weather today, right?" I smile at him.

* * *

**No One's POV**

Kim was all suited up in the OT. Dr. Rudy introduced Mrs. David to all the doctors in the OT with her. One was an assistant gynecologist, one was a surgeon, and then there was Kim, an intern, and Dr. Rudy, of course.

Before they were gonna start the operation, Kim asked Dr. Rudy if she could have a word with the baby first. She moved closer to the mother and her baby.

Kim: (in a soft child-like voice) "Hi, baby. I'm Kim. Look, we're all out here waiting for you."

In the meantime, Jack was sitting in the sidelines (benches) outside the OT, sitting beside Grace. Milton and Eddie were there too.

Jack: "Hey, what a cheater! That was my idea."

Grace: "Well, it was a bad idea. My sister's crazy."

Milton and Eddie smile at each other.

Back to Kim:

Kim: "We'll try our level-best to not let anything happen to you. But you'll have to help us too. Ok? Deal? You'll have to fight for us. You'll fight, won't you baby?" While Kim was talking, Dr. Rudy had a slight smile on his face, impressed with Dr. Kim.

Back to Jack:

Jack: "After today, Easton is gonna have an empty post for an intern. Bye-bye basket."

Milton: "Jack. Grace. C'mon, have a little faith in Kim."

Eddie: "Right. And anyhoo, this isn't your cup of tea. This isn't just about giving the correct diagnosis."

Grace: (sarcastically) "Right. You guys are all crazy."

Back to Kim:

Mrs. David: (talks to Kim) "Thank you, doctor. I know that he'll definitely fight for you."

The operation starts. Mrs. Davids starts to wail in pain.

Rudy: "Her pains in her stomach have started. Kim, talk to her and relieve her. Calm her down."

Kim: I move towards Mrs. David. "Mrs. David. Mrs. David. Can you hear me? Mrs. David!" She still cries in pain. Kim informs Dr. Rudy that the pains are not lessening in severity.

Dr. Rudy: (telling all doctors in the OT) "Get ready for the emergency procedure. C'mon fast!"

Kim continues to try to calm Mrs. David down. "Mrs. David. Mrs. David!"

Assistant Gynecologist: "Dr. Rudy, the blood pressure is dropping." Kim saw the pressure in the barometer dropping.

Surgeon: "The bleeding's commenced." _Oh no, that is not good._

Assistant Gynecologist: "The patient is dilating."

Surgeon: "The bood pressure is dropping even more."

Kim has a very worried look on her face, _No, this can't be happening!_

Assistant Gynecologist: "Dr. Rudy, she's sinking!"

Kim starts panicking in her mind. She looks at all the bad signs around her, _the sinking, the blood pressure dropping. _

_She remembers the time when she promised Mrs. David nothing bad would happen, squeezing her hand, "Promise." _ She looks around her once again. _Oh no, I can't let this happen!_

_Kim remembers what Dr. Rudy had said to her last night. "You will tell Mrs. David the bad news yourself."_

_Kim starts worrying, No, I won't let this happen, I've gotta think of something quick!_

**Well, there you go guys! **** I hope you liked it! **** So what's gonna happen now? Will Kim be able to save the baby or not? Review to find out! And once again, I'm sorry for not updating sooner.. I have tons of midterms this month **** Love you all, peace 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Donna Enters the Picture

**Ok guys, here's the next one, I hope you like it Thank you for all the lovely reviews, each and every one brought a smile to my face . Alrighty, without further ado, here ya go**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, any characters associated, or the drama this story is based on._

_Italics __ person's thoughts, also flashbacks_

* * *

**No POV**

Kim was in the operating room performing Mrs. David's surgery.

Assistant Gynecologist: "The blood pressure's 90 on 40."

Surgeon: "Dr. Rudy, the blood pressure's dropping!"

Jack squints his eyes with his hands. _Oh no, this isn't good. C'mon basket, I know you can do this._

Dr. Rudy: "Dr. Kim. We're gonna have to do a C-section." Looks at the assistant gynecologist. "Dr. Kommer, we're going to have to take the baby out. What's the baby's status?"

AG: "The baby's fine, but we shouldn't delay any longer. Let's start the C-section."

Dr. Rudy: "Ok."

Kim interrupted. "Maybe we should try for a normal delivery, because her contractions have already started."

Dr. Rudy: "Dr. Kim, there's a big risk involved in a normal delivery."

Kim: "There's equal risks in performing the C-section as well."

Dr. Rudy looks at the patient, wailing and screaming in pain. "Dr. Kommer, pressure stats?"

AG: "90-70."

Dr. Rudy: "Ok, Dr. Kim. We'll go for a normal delivery."

Jack: (intertwines his hands and places them on his chin) "Don't give up." He says to himself.

Kim: "C'mon, Mrs. David. It's all dependent on you now." She still wails in pain. "C'mon you can do it ok?" She still wails in pain, trying to push the baby out. "C'mon, push, push. Just try. C'mon, c'mon." "C'mon push push, c'mon" Mrs. David holds onto Dr. Kim's hand. "C'mon, you can do it, c'mon!" Mrs. David tried with all her might to push her baby out of her womb. Kim and Rudy looked at each other with fear and worry. Then suddenly, the sound of a crying baby was heard. Mrs. David was smiling, she had done it. _MISSION SUCCESSFUL._

It was a moment of joy. Eddie got up from the benches and jumped in excitement. Jack was ecstatic too, cheering Kim on from the sidelines. Everyone gave each other high-fives, including the doctors present in the OT. The only person showing the least excitement was Grace.

Jack: "Good job Basket, well done!" He claps his hands in the air.

Rudy wraps the baby around in a cloth, and hands it to Kim. Kim takes the baby in her arms and shows Mrs. David.

Kim: "Congratulations, it's a girl. Your husband will be very happy."

All the other interns were still cheering, dancing, and clapping on the sidelines outside the OT.

Kim remembers the moments she previously spent with Mrs. David.

_Tomorrow morning, your baby will be cradling in your arms. "Promise?" " I promise."_

* * *

**Kim's POV**

The operation was successful. Dr. Rudy and I changed out of our surgery robes and went outside the hall to tell Mr. David the good news. We went upto him.

Rudy: "Congratulations, Mr. David. It's a girl."

Mr. David: "Oh my goodness, thank the Lord!" He was ecstatic, but then a thought came into his mind. "But Doctor, how is Emily?"

Rudy: "Mrs. David and the baby are completely alright." I had a smile on my face the whole time Rudy was talking to Mr. David. I was so happy things worked out. "We just put the baby in the neonatal ICU for a bit, for observation."

Mr. David: "Thank you so much." He said sincerely.

Rudy: "Oh don't thank me, thank her." He looks at me. I was ecstatic. I can't believe it, it was like a dream come true.

Mr. David: "Thank you, Doctor. Thank you."

I have a huge smile on my face, and gesture a 'you're welcome'.

Mr. David: "Can I see Emily?" He said with eagerness in his eyes.

Me: "Sure. Just head over to that room, she'll be there shortly." I say happily.

Mr. David: "Ok Doctor. Thank you!" He scampers off in excitement to see his wife.

I turn around to leave. I hear Dr. Rudy call my name. "Dr. Kim."

I turn around to face him. _Oh no, I'm gonna get scolded again._ "Not bad." He said with a smile on his face. "Next time, I won't promise anything, I promise."

Rudy: "Good. I want you to always remember something. Promises aren't always fulfilled."

I nod my head, and Rudy does too. He leaves, going down the hall.

I hear the sound of a baby crying. Later, Eddie, Milton, and I head down to the neonatal ICU to look at the baby. We're looking through the transparent glass window outside the room.

Milton: "Aww, what a cute baby. Hey Kim, tell me something. Out of all these babies, which one is yours?"

I ecstatically point to the one I saved just a few minutes ago. "That one, that one over there!"

Eddie: "Milton, the way you say it, it sounds like Kim gave birth to the baby herself."

He chuckles.

Milton: "Yea so, she DID deliver the baby."

Eddie looks at the baby. "Hey ya you're right! It looks just like her haha." Both of them let out chuckles and cute laughter.

Kim just looks at the baby. _I can't believe it. I just did my first delivery, and it was successful. I know Papa would be proud. _I turn away from the window and start to walk down the hall, reflecting on the recent happenings.

_You know, Papa always says that doctors are soldiers, and Easton is our battlefield. Death is our enemy. But there's one thing he didn't tell me. _I look back at the ICU room. _Sometimes, you also have ceasefire at the battlefield. But not here. Here, new doctors might come and go, but the battle will always be the same. _I resume walking. _Life will never strike a compromise with death. _As I turn into another hallway, I see Jack flirting with a nurse in the general ward from the window outside the room. _And some doctors will never change_. I form fists with my hands and throw them in the air in exasperation.

Jack: "You know, pink doesn't look good on anyone else but you." He looks at me outside the window. I make a strangling motion with my hands, looking like I would strangle his neck with my hands right now. _Oh, I would so jump at the chance_.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I see her outside the window.

Me: "Well done, Basket." I point the pen in my hand at her. "Congratulations." She had a slightly surprised/annoyed look on her face. She clears her throat and walks in.

Kim: "Wow, you and congratulations? Well, that was unexpected." She said sarcastically.

Me: "Well, now that you've done so well, I'm gonna have to appreciate it." I said with a smile and smirk.

Kim: "Thanks." She said with a solemn face. She starts to turn around to walk away.

Me: "You know, you should actually be thanking me." She had a surprised and confused look on her face. "C'mon. You took my idea and saved both the mother and the daughter. And you didn't even thank me." I shrugged. "Remember, I was the one that said 'talk to the one you want to help". _The bulb in her head finally lit. YES._

Kim: "Ohhhh… right right right. Thanks." She said, again in a sarcastic tone.

Jack: "Huhn? I'm sorry, I didn't hear anything." Her face starts to get red with fury once again.

Jack: "There's a network problem. What did you say?" I stood there, holding my ear out, waiting for a louder thank you. She practically yells in my ear. "THANKS!" _Ow man, geez! _"Ugh," she says, walking away. I follow after her, "It's okay." I say playfully. "As long as I'm here, you'll find a solution to every problem." I say confidently. "And anyway, you should get in the habit of hanging around with a genius," shrugging my shoulders. "But hey, don't get the idea that I've forgotten about our little challenge. Remember, you've only won a teeny tiny fight. But I'm gonna win the battle. I'm obviously gonna win the 'Intern of the Month' Award." I pretend to beckon to a doctor's call, bumping forcefully into her shoulder on purpose, almost knocking her down. _Haha I never get tired of that._

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Eddie, Milton, Jack, Grace, and me were all near the reception. There was a white board in front of us, and Rudy was putting up the current number of points people had on the board. The board's title was Intern of the Month, obviously. Jack had 10 points. Same went for Eddie and Milton. Grace had 20, and I had 25! _Wow, that's so awesome! _I slapped high-fives with Eddie and Milton, laughing and giggling with excitement. Grace didn't look too happy though, I hope she still isn't mad at me for what happened with the surgery. Suddenly, Papa walks upto us.

Ken: "What's the matter? Why all the commotion going on over here?" I stop laughing.

Eddie: "Sir, 'Intern of the Month'"! Ken looks up at the words intern of the month.

Ken: "Yes, Dr. Jones. I know, 'intern of the month." Eddie mouths oh. "Dr. Kim Crawford. Good job." He says sincerely.

Me: "Thank you sir." I said back sincerely.

Ken: "You've done well. Easton is proud of you, keep it up." He pauses and looks at all of us. "If you look at it, all of you have worked hard this week, so keep it up, good job, and enjoy your work.." He trails off.

Rudy: "Okk then guys. The party's over, get back to work." Everyone starts to leave, including me. I start walking down the hall, Jack closely following me. He beckons to me.

Jack: "Hey basket." "Don't be so happy about these points, they'll change up by next month."

Me: "Great. I'm kind of tired of being the best at everything anyways." I said with attitude.

Jack: "Oooh. Basket and attitude. That's new."(squirming like a kid, mocking her. **Just like in the Indiana Eddie episode when Kim fell down from the cliff by the falcon.. and Jack was all like "Aww, those little birdies messed u up, didn't they?" Just imagine that kind of voice**)

Me: I imitate Jack and mock him. "Oooh, Jack and such a lame phrase. That's new too." I walk away.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Later on, I was walking through the halls, and then I suddenly saw _her_. Not again, I never want to see her face again. It was _Donna_, as usual wearing her skimpy outfits. I started to walk into another hallway, but she quickly caught upto me, calling out to me and pacing with me.

Donna: "Jack. Just listen to me."

Me: I keep walking. "What are you doing here? Look, whatever we had between us, it's all - " Donna pulled my arm and stopped me. At this point, we were right outside the locker room.

Donna: "I know I made a mistake. I'm sorry." "But I love you. I can't live without you!" She whimpers.

Me: "Then, don't!" "But don't you dare come to this hospital ever again and put up this fake act."

Donna: grabs a hold of my upper arms. "Please. " She pleads. "I'll die without you."

I shove her hands off of my arms. I was furious. "Then die! Just get lost!" I grab her arm to lead her the way out. I hear something though. "Jack! Stop." It was Kim. Great, just great.

Kim: "Jack, let her go!" She jerks my hand away from Donna's arm.

Me: I revolt. "Please. DON'T interfere in my personal life." I look at Donna. "What are you still doing here? Vamoose already!" I shout at her. She starts to tear up. "I love you." She says softly, and then runs away crying. Kim looks at me with disappointment and anger.

Kim: "I've never seen a guy as insensitive as you!" She snapped. And with that she left walking into the hallway before her.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I was walking through the halls when I saw 4 ward boys strenuously pushing a stretcher with a girl on it down the hall, panicking. I asked the nurse nearby what's going on, and she replied saying that the girl had cut her wrists, and it seems as if she's lost a lot of blood. I follow the stretcher, and finally find her on a hospital bed in Room No. 34. Grace was already in there, doing all the regular medical proceedings of the patient.

Me: "Oh my God! What happened, is she alright?"

Grace: "Kim, what are you doing here? Look, this is my case, and I can handle it, ok?"

I then take a look at the girl whose wrists were cut. _Oh my goodness! This is Donna!_

* * *

_Flashback (Kim's POV)_

_I was hiding behind the door, listening in onto Jack's conversation with another girl. _

_Jack: "Just, get out of here!"_

_I then saw Jack yelling at Donna outside the locker room._

_Donna: "I love you. I can't live without you." She says whimpering._

* * *

She looks back at Donna. She leaves the room and starts to walk through the reception foyer, and goes into flashback scenes again.

* * *

_Flashback (Kim's POV)_

_Donna: "Please Jack, I'll die without you."_

_Jack: "Fine, then go die!" He tugs her arm to show her the way out._

* * *

I was in my train of thought, when a friendly police officer interrupted me.

Police Officer: "Excuse me? Where can I find Dr. Jack Anderson?"

I turn and point a finger towards him across the foyer, where he was talking to someone on the phone. "Thank you." The officer heads toward him.

Police Officer: "Excuse me?" He puts a hand on his shoulder.

Jack: "Ok, I'll call you later." Jack turns around, and faces the officer.

Police Officer: "Dr. Jack Anderson?"

Jack: "Yes." He says sincerely. I start to move closer to them to hear what they're saying.

Police Officer: "I just need to ask you a few things."

Jack: "Yes, of course. Ask away."

Police Officer: "A girl by the name of Donna has attempted to commit suicide." Jack's face drops. "And she's conveyed in the suicide note that the person responsible for this is you." Jack looks at the officer with a shocked expression.

Jack: "Officer, how can I be responsible for this?! I don't even know her that well!."

_What? B.S. he doesn't know her! I intervene._ "Jack." I walk upto him and the officer.

Me: "This morning, you guys were fighting, and you said yourself that whatever you guys had, it was over. And you told her to go kill herself."

Jack: "Are you crazy?!" He shouts, attracting attention to himself from all the other staff around him. Everyone in the hospital stops dead in their tracks, and stares at Jack, the Officer, and Kim.

Me: "Donna is in such a bad state, only because of you, Jack."

Jack: "You – "

Officer: "That's it. I've had enough. You're gonna have to come with me to the police station."

Jack: "But officer – "

Officer: "C'mon."

Jack glares at Kim. Kim glares at Jack. _I know what I saw and heard. I can't believe Jack is like this. Poor Donna. _ Jack leaves the hall, walking closely behind the officer.

**So there you have it! Uh-oh, what's gonna happen to Jack now? Is he really at fault or not? Will he be able to prove himself innocent? Keep reviewing to find out! **


	5. Chapter 5: Innocent or Guilty?

**Alright here's the next one! And I know everyone is asking when kick is going to happen, but I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out! ;) Haha jokes aside, KICK will happen soon, but it's no fun if they get together too easily, right? ;) Oh and thank you once again for all the reviews, including the guest reviews. You guys are what press me to go on. So, without further ado, here's the next chapter, and I hope you like it **

**P.S. omggg did you guys see the Wazombie Warriors episode and Girl vs. Monster movie?! If not, you guys should def check those out! Both are sooo good! Although I would've liked it if the dream was in Jack's opinion, since we already kinda know about Kim's feelings. But whatever, the episode was done to justice **

**P.P.S. I decided to change Rudy's character up a bit again. So from now on hencewards, Rudy is a fun-loving cardiologist, while the role that Rudy previously had is gonna be played by a novel character. Really sorry, his character wasn't really fitting in the later chapters.. so I changed his personality up a bit. Don't hate me :S Oh and I credit ilovesports1997 for the wonderful suggestion on how to do this.. Thank you so much, honestly I can't thank you enough, your suggestion was brilliant! I hope you like the chapter, along with all my other viewers and readers, I hope you enjoy the chapter **** Don't forget to review so I know how I'm doing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, any associated characters, or the drama this story is based on. **

* * *

**JACK'S POV**

The officer was walking down the hallways of Easton and outside the building. I was walking closely behind him, trying to convince him I was innocent.

Me: "Look, Officer. This is a mistake!"

Officer: "I know what I'm doing boy, so just shut it. And Donna has clearly stated that you are responsible for her current physical condition. And anyways, we're going to do the rest of the proceedings in jail."

Me: "But I didn't compel her to commit suicide"

Officer: He stops in his tracks and faces me. "Dr. Anderson. She's clearly conveyed in the suicide note that you compelled her to commit suicide. And moreover, your own colleague, Dr. Crawford, has said something similar and along the same lines as Donna." "So is she lying?"

Me: I blurt out. "She doesn't know what she's talking about!" I look at Kim staring at me from afar. _I can't believe she snaked me out like this, without even knowing the truth._ "Believe me, I didn't do anything.!"

Officer: "Dr. Anderson. Will you kindly comply with us and come to jail, or should we use other means to do so?" "Let's go." He starts to walk again. Ken intervenes.

Ken: "Hold on a second, Officer. I'm Dr. Ken Crawford, the head of this hospital."

The officer nods his head.

Ken: "If you don't mind me asking, you're only taking Dr. Jack in for questioning and interrogation?"

The officer nods his head up and down again. "Yes."

Ken: "Alright, thank you." He looks at Jack. "Dr. Anderson, I think you should go with him."

Me: "But sir, I haven't – "

Ken: "Dr. Anderson. Let him perform his duties. Please." He says assuringly.

Jack looks down, and nods in agreeance to Ken. He then turns his head slightly and looks over his shoulder to look at Kim. _I'll never live this down, Kim._

I leave the hospital with the officers.

* * *

**NO POV**

Meanwhile, Dr. Rudy was contemplating the recent events. _What's happened to me? I'm like… like HITLER! I've become a monster… those kids don't deserve my hatred. I mean, just because I wanted to be a cardiologist and wound up as a gynecologist instead, doesn't mean I have to lash it all out on my interns. I've got to get my life back. I've gotta talk to Dr. Ken about this._

He goes to Ken's cabin and knocks on the door, anxious on what his reaction will be.

Ken: "Come in."

Rudy comes in. He greets him, "Hi."

Ken: "How are you doing, today Dr. Rudy? Everything's fine, I hope? Oh I have some important news to tell you."

_Gulp. _

Ken: "I'm sorry to say this, but you will have to discontinue your practice here at Easton as a gynecologist."

Rudy: My face dropped. _No, this can't be happening. God, I mean taking away my dream specialization, fine. But now, firing me from Easton?! No, this place is like my home!_ Rudy was stunned, his face frozen with blatant expression. He came back to reality. "Please sir, I know I messed up, but please don't do this, I beg of you. Easton is my home, I belong here sir!"

Ken: "Now Dr. Rudy. I know this is going to be hard, but you're just going to have to face it. You've been fired as a gynecologist…"

Tears start to well up in his eyes.

Ken: "And hired as a cardiologist."

Rudy's solemn face turned into an ecstatic one. He couldn't believe his ears. Did he hear that right?

Rudy: "What? Sir, are you serious?" I said, overjoyed.

Ken: "Yes, Dr. Rudy. Now, I know that you made a mistake in your past. But that doesn't mean that you're a failure. I've been observing you for the past 3 months, and have realized that you don't belong in the gynecology department. It isn't your thing. The cardiology department is where you belong, and also where you're needed. Easton is a great reputable hospital only because of doctors like you."

Rudy: "Wow, thank you so much, sir. It really truly means a lot to me. You're like God to me. In fact, not just me, Sir, but everyone here at Easton thinks of you as a Messiah. Really sir. We all admire you a lot."

Ken: "Oh, you guys praise me way too much. I'm nothing of the sort. Just a doctor doing my job. (He looks at his watch, realizing he has to attend to a surgery) Oh, speaking of doing my job, I should probably be doing that right now." (looks at Rudy) "Well, I hope you enjoy your new post, Dr. Rudy. And don't worry about your ex-position, I've hired your colleague Dr. Kailee McKormick."

Rudy: _Oh my gosh! Kailee? That's amazing, Kailee and me are good colleagues and friends, we were even in the same batch when we did our internship together. She must be happy about this! Although, she can be a little strict sometimes, even more than me hehe. Oh those kids think I'm bad, wait till they get to know Kailee. But I'm happy for her, this is awesome. Hmm, I guess I'll be seeing more of her now._

Rudy: "Alright sir, thank you sir. I'll take your leave." And with that, I leave his cabin.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I'm now at the police station with the officer. He is sitting at his desk on his chair, while I sit on one of the chairs on the other side of the desk. He starts to interrogate me.

Officer: "So, Dr. Anderson. How long has Donna been your girlfriend for?"

Me: "She's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend. And I've only known her for a month."

Officer: (he says in a witty way) "Oh, so how many of your other 'friends' write your name in their suicide letters?"

Me: "Look, Donna is just a good friend. We had a fight, and after that I stopped talking to her. And then she just ended up at the hospital one day. We started fighting and arguing and I got so angry I just told her to die or kill herself or whatever in anger! I swear"

Officer: (gets up and walks around his desk to Jack) "Oh, anger. It gets the best of us. So tell me, Dr. Anderson. How good of a "friend" was Donna?" "Let's stop beating around the bush. I suggest you kindly tell me the truth, or I'm going to have to use other means to get the truth out of you!"

I glare at him. He smirked right back at me. I knew he was doubting my character, I was furious. I might flirt around every now and then, but I am definitely NOT a player or a user! _This is all your fault, Kim. I'll never forgive you for this._

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Back at Easton, I was inside Donna's room, checking her reports. She lay on her bed unconscious. _I wonder what the truth is. Every perspective has its own truth. I thought that whatever I did was right. And for me, my truth is my perspective of what I saw. _Grace snatching Donna's reports from me interrupted my thoughts.

Grace: "WHAT are you doing here?" _Oh no_. "She's my patient."

Me: "Grace, I just came to see her – "

Grace: "Well, you saw her right? Now go." She motions me toward the door.

Me: "I was worried about her."  
Grace: (Sarcastically) "Right. Your 'worrying' has already tarnished Dad's and Easton's reputation. Now leave." Grace grabs my arm and starts pulling me towards the door.

Me: (while she's pulling me towards the door) "But Grace.."

Grace: (finally reaches the door and opens it) "You might be interesting in meddling in other people's business, but I'm not. In fact, you even love to interfere in other people's cases. So this time, stay away from my patient." She slams the door in my face. "Grace."

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Back at jail, I was with my dad's lawyer, who was doing the proceedings for my investigation. He finished the paperwork and we left. We were now talking outside.

Lawyer: "Don't worry, Jack. I won't let anything happen to you." He puts a hand on my shoulder. "Just relax."

Me: "I know. " I said glumly. "It's because you promised Dad." The lawyer looks down. I look at him. "Hey, uh. Dad didn't come, did he." The lawyer looked at the ground once again. _Well, I guess I got my answer_. I look at the skies above me, then back down at the ground. "I know. As usual, he's probably busy yet again." I take a sigh. The lawyer looks at me with empathy and sympathy.

* * *

**KIM'S POV**

I was on my regular morning jog the next day. I passed by the basketball court, and saw a bunch of sad boys leaning against the wall by the basketball net. _They look so sad._ _Oh, they're the same boys that were with Jack the first time I met him. Hmm, time to cheer them up. _The basketball was in the center of the court, untouched. I go to the center of the court, pick up the basketball, and approach them.

Me: "Hi there. What's wrong, don't wanna score today?" I said with a smile.

One of the boys says, "Well, Jack's not here today." He said glumly. My face dropped with sadness. I started to doubt myself, maybe I shouldn't have done what I did. These boys don't deserve this. I then perked up. "Hey, well what about you play with me today?"

Boy: "Okay!" He said excitedly.

I start to play with the boys, having fun. I haven't had this much fun in a while. Unfortunately, my joy was short-lived.

Boy: "Ok, my turn." He throws the ball sloppily, on the other side of the court, only to be caught by someone. The ball was caught in the person's hands, at the person's face. He slowly lowered the ball, revealing who he was. _Jack_. He had fury written all over his face.

He slowly approached me. Bouncing the ball up and down with fury. He then scored a basket in the net, still glaring at me. He moved closer to me, our faces inches apart. I could tell he was furious at me.

Jack: "You're fond of playing, aren't you?"

Not wanting to cause any more trouble, I leave the basketball court.

* * *

**No POV**

Milton and Eddie are in the hospital. Milton is tending to a patient, while Eddie is watching him and talking to him about Jack.

Eddie: "Hey, I'm positively absolutely sure that Jack is guilty."

Milton: "I don't think so, Eddie. Jack isn't like this. I mean, the truth could be something else. Maybe Kim heard wrong, maybe she only heard half the things that went on between Jack and Donna."

Eddie: "Nope. Nuh-uh. Nada. Maybe Jack is exactly what he appears to be. A phony. I mean, don't you see how he treats Kim, always after her, annoying her, bothering her?"

While Eddie was ranting on, Milton saw Jack enter behind him. _Uh-oh._ He kept motioning him to shut the hell up, but he didn't get the picture.

Milton: (says softly) "Eddie."

Eddie: "What, Eddie. Jack must've told that girl to commit suicide, and that girl probably complied. End of story."

Milton: (pointing with his hands and making gestures conveying that Jack's right behind him) : "But behind you – "

Eddie: "Ok look, there's nothing going on behind the scenes, it's all out on the frontier, right in front of our eyes!"

Milton: "Eddie." He kept trying to gesture.

Eddie: "Why the hell do you keep saying my name? What's your problem, man?"

Milton: "I was TRYING to say – "

Jack: " That I'm right behind you."

Milton nods.

Eddie's face drops, his face turning pale. He monotonely says, "Thank you."

Milton: (nods) "Yea."

Eddie turns around to look at Jack. There is an awkward silence between the three.

Milton: "Awk-ward." (in a singing voice, just like in Hit the Road Jack)

Jack leaves from there.

* * *

Kim was walking through the halls, when she noticed a girl yelling at a nurse because she didn't want to eat in room no. 34. _Wait a minute, that's Donna's room! _She looks into the room through the glass window.

Nurse: "Just have a little – "

Donna: (violently pushes the tray away) "I said, I DON'T want anything!" She threw a temper-tantrum.

Jack notices Donna as well, and stands beside Kim at the window, peering into the room. Kim looks at Jack through the corner of her eye.

Jack and Kim then see Grace walking into the room.

Grace: "What's wrong, nurse?"

Nurse: "I know you told me to feed her something with carbs or protein, but she's just so stubborn! I've tried countless times, but she just won't listen."

Grace: (looks at Donna) "Why aren't you eating?" She says coldly.

Donna pouts, and then looks to see Jack and Kim at the window, looking at her. The expression of her face completely changes. She starts wailing and shrieking and crying. "I don't want to live! Why did you save me?! Why?!"

As Donna was doing this, Jack was putting his hand to his forehead, annoyed.

Donna continues. "I want to die! Please kill me, please! Please just let me go, and kill myself, please!" She tugs on Grace's arms, which she had crossed across her chest. She wails and pleads to her.

Grace: "Well, you're definitely not going to get any kind of lethal poison here, more so outside." "But until then, it's my job to save your life. So if you don't eat yourself, then I'm gonna have to feed you through a tube." Donna starts crying again, stealing glances at Jack, and then crying even harder. Grace looks at the nurse. "Nurse. If she still decides to have a fit and not eat, then hook her up to a tube."

She starts to sob again. Grace notices Donna looking at Jack and Kim looking through the window. Jack just keeps staring at Donna, _Wow what a bi-atch! Do what you want Donna, I'm not caving in_. Kim just looks at Jack, and glares at him.

Jack: "What." He says sternly.

Kim just continues to glare at him.

Jack just looks at Donna through the window. _What does she want from me?! Why can't she just let me be?!_

* * *

**NO POV**

Jack resumes his duties in the general ward. He walks up to a patient on the hospital bed, with her mother standing right by her. He feels her pulse using her wrist. In the process, the mother looks at him weirdly, a sense of shock and surprise written on her face. Jack sincerely asks her, "Has she eaten anything since this morning?"

Mother: "Hey, you're that guy!" Jack's face looks confused. "You're the guy that caused a girl to commit suicide right? I saw that on the news!" She jerks his hand away from her daughter's wrist. "Get away from my daughter! You might harm her too!" She shouts attracting attention throughout the ward. "Excuse me! Excuse me, please I don't want my daughter to be treated by this doctor, I demand a different doctor!"

Kim hears all the commotion and walks over to Jack and the mother. "Excuse me, what's going on?"

Mother: "I don't want this doctor to treat my daughter! Did you know that because of him, a girl tried to commit suicide? What if the same thing happens to my daughter because of him? No, I won't let him even touch my daughter. Please, just find me another doctor." She wails.

Kim: "Look, ma'am. Dr. Jack is one of the most competent doctors here at Easton. Whatever's on the news is his personal matter." Jack looks dejected. He motions Kim to talk to her aside.

Jack: "I don't need you. I can take care of myself, thank you." He was mad, to say the least.

Kim: "I was just trying to help, Jack." She sneered back.

Jack: "Well, you've already helped me enough. Just – just let me be!"

Kim's thoughts: _Wow, the nerve! I was actually trying to help him, and instead of thanking me, he just yells at me! Ah, forget it! I'm never helping you again._

* * *

Today's work was over. Kim and Milton were walking through the halls, heading to the locker room so they could pack up and go home. But Kim wanted to check up on Donna again.

Kim: "Hey, uh Milton. You go on ahead, I'm just gonna quickly check up on Donna. I'll catch up with you later."

Milton: "Alright, Kim. I'll see you in a few."

Kim heads toward the room.

* * *

While all that was happening, Jack was standing by Donna's room. The policewoman guarding Donna's room said she had to go to the washroom and would be back in a few minutes. Jack took advantage of this opportunity to talk to Donna and confront her. _I mean, what does she want from me? She's made my life living hell. My whole career is going downhill because of this bi-atch!_

**JACK'S POV**

Once inside, Donna told me she wanted me to say yes and accept her back. At first, we were having a calm conversation, but then when I bluntly said no, she started getting louder and louder, until she started practically screaming at the top of her lungs.

Donna: "Look, Jack. Just accept me back, just say yes!"

Jack: "Donna, for the millionth time, I will never say yes!"

Donna: "I'm telling you, if you don't say yes, then.. then.. then I'll kill myself!"

Jack: "Ok fine, do what you want, but I'll never accept you!"

Donna: "Jack, I'm serious. I will do it!"

Jack: (at this point, I start yelling too.. God this girl just doesn't get it!) "Ok Donna, do it! Kill yourself! C'mon!"

Donna: "Jack, I'm telling you, I'll do it.." She starts to hesitate.

Jack: "Ok fine, kill yourself, but I will NEVER say yes to you."

Donna takes a knife by the desk by her hospital bed that was used in purpose for cutting her sandwich, and raises it up dramatically, and quickly lowers it, approaching her stomach. Jack stops her at the last minute, and grabs a hold of her fingers which were on the handle of the knife. Just then, he hears his name being shrieked. "JACK!" It was Kim. She had shock written all over his face. _Oh no! No Kim, don't get me wrong! It wasn't me! _I shake my head, gesturing her that _I didn't do anything, to not misunderstand me! I didn't try to kill her Kim! You gotta believe me!_ To make things worse, Donna started sobbing and crying on the spot, making it seem like I really did do it.

_AH CRAP._


	6. Chapter 6: A Glimpse of Ricky

Alright guys, here's the next one, enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, anything associated, or the drama this story is based on.**

_Italics_ person's thoughts and flashbacks, also phone conversation at the end

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Glimpse of Ricky**

Previously, we saw that Kim saw Jack holding a knife in his hands, aimed at Donna's stomach.

Now:

* * *

Kim storms into the room, furious. _I knew it! I can't believe I actually felt guilty. _She snatches the knife away from Jack's hand and throws it onto the bed. Donna is still sobbing and hugs Kim tightly, Kim hugging back. Donna sobs into her chest.

Jack: "Kim, I – "

Kim looks at him with fury. _Save it Jack, I know who you are now. And this time, no second thoughts, no backing down. _A crowd formed outside the room.

Officer: "Excuse me, move. I need to get through." He enters the room after frantically scrambling through the crowd.

Donna pulls away, and speaks frantically. "Officer, he wants to kill me!" (points to Jack) "He was the one who forced me to cut my wrists!"

Jack: _Oh, great. _

Donna: "And today, he tried to kill me with this knife!" She exclaimed. "He'll kill me!"

Officer: "Look, calm down. This time he won't get away."

Jack: _Aw come on. _(looks at Kim) _Kim, come on, please believe me!_

Officer: "Hey you. Trying to desperately kill the girl, eh?" "Constable, arrest him!"

Jack: (handcuffs being put on his hand) "Look, Officer, I – " He looks at Kim. At this point, Donna was back in her arms, sobbing into her chest again. "Look, Kim. You don't know this girl! She's faking all of it! What you saw was – "

Kim: "I know what I saw." She said bluntly. Kim and Jack death glare each other.

Jack: _Fine, Kim. Don't believe me. Thanks for ruining my life._

The officers take him away.

* * *

Out in another hallway near the entrance of the hospital, Ken was talking to Kailee, asking how she's holding up with her new position. She says that she's doing quite well, and the interns are a very interesting batch this time around. Ken chuckles.

All of a sudden, they stop talking when they see Jack coming down the hallway, handcuffed beside a group of police officers. Ken's thoughts, _What the – _ Ken and Kailee walk up to the officer and Jack.

Ken: "Officer, what's going on here?"

Officer: "Dr. Jack here has tried to brutally kill Donna with a knife just a few moments ago." Jack looks down at the ground, not being able to face Dr. Ken in the eyes.

Ken: "WHAT?! Here, in the hospital?!" He was shocked. _There's something not right here, I don't think Jack is the kind of guy to do this._

Officer: "Now if you'll excuse me…" Ken steps to the side and the officer leaves, along with Jack and the rest of the officers.

* * *

Later that night, unfortunately, Jack had to spend the whole night in the jail cell. He didn't catch a wink of sleep, too upset to even think about sleeping when Donna is out to get him. It was finally morning, and the constable came up to him and opened the jail cell with his key. "Get out, the officer's calling you."

Jack walks to the officer's desk in the room across. He says his dad's lawyer talking to the officer. _Hmm, it looks like I got a bail._

The officer chuckles. "You've got quite the life dear boy." "First, your own friends turn you in, and then your parents don't even bother to show up to help?" He smirks and laughs. Jack was furious. But he was right. His parents were never there for him when he needed them. The lawyer looks down, dejected. He wished he could do something to help him, but unfortunately he couldn't. He was just a measly lawyer.

* * *

All of the interns were at the receptionist's desk, waiting for their duties of the day from Dr. Kailee. And wow, she's pretty strict, like 100x worse than Rudy! Whatever, you gotta move on with life.

Milton grabs one of her patient's reports from the shelf behind the desk and walks over to Kim, "Kim, I still don't think Jack is wrong. He would never do something like this. Maybe it isn't what it seems to be."

Kim revolted.

Kim: "Oh please Milton. I saw it myself! He tried to kill her with a knife." Just then, Grace enters.

Grace: "He probably thought Donna was you." She said jokingly.

Grace looks at the schedule on the whiteboard. It's written that Dr. Ken Crawford's surgery that she was supposed to assist in was rescheduled.

Grace: "Ugh. Rescheduled again?" She moans.

Eddie: (smiles) "I know, eh? These silly hospital staff people…" Eddie starts to laugh. Just then, Kailee comes in. Eddie stops laughing midway.

Grace: "Dr. Kailee. About Dad's – I mean, what happened with Dr. Ken's surgery?"

Kailee just gives her a glare.

Kailee: "What do you see written on the board?" She says sarcastically.

Grace: "That it's rescheduled." She said smugly.

Kailee: "Oh. Congratulations. You can read." "Good." She said sarcastically again.

But that doesn't stop Grace's confidence. She's still just as eager to know.

Grace: "I mean, why was it rescheduled?"

Kailee mutters, "Head Nurse Joan isn't feeling well today."

The head nurse was to assist Ken in the surgery, and Ken didn't want any other replacement, so he just decided to reschedule until he feels better.

Grace: "What?" (sarcasm) "Wow, great time to get sick. Now I lost another chance at assisting in a surgery."

However, Kim's face drops when she hears that the Head Nurse is sick. Her and Joan were close, since Joan is a good friend and colleague of Ken, so she would once in a while come over and visit, and Kim loved the visits. However, Grace wasn't close with her at all, _like, she's just a head nurse._ _She isn't even related to us, why the hell does she have to come over?_

Kim: "Head Nurse Joan? Oh my god, what happened to her? Is she ok?"

Kailee was peeved. "Wow, guys. Instead of discussing our duties and working at the hospital, let's just talk about things like Joan's health, the weather, the pollution, the environment around us, right?" She said sarcastically.

Eddie: "Wait, wouldn't that be a waste of time?"

Kailee looks even more peeved.

Eddie: "Sorry."

Kailee: "Ok then. So Dr. Milton, you're in the OPD today. Dr. Grace and Dr. Eddie, general ward. Dr. Kim, pathology. And Dr. Jack – "

Kim interrupts. "But Jack isn't here." _Obviously, since he's in jail.. where he should be. _

Jack: "Actually, I'm right here." He walks up to the gang.

Kailee: "You're late." She says sternly.

Jack: "Sorry, Dr. Kailee, I got held up."

Kailee: "Now, since Dr. Ken has said that you be allowed to continue your work at Easton until all the charges placed on you are confirmed, you are my personal slave. Got it?" Jack nods. "Don't ever be late again, or you're a goner."

Jack: "Yes, Dr. Kailee."

Kailee: "Good." Just then, she gets an emergency page.

Kailee: "Everyone's duties are cancelled for now! Let's move." She runs down the hall. All the other interns follow, Kim and Jack follow last.

Jack looks at Kim, and Kim gives him an annoyed look.

Jack: "Don't worry, I didn't run away from jail and come here." Kim scoffs.

* * *

Outside, Ken frantically tells them he encountered 4 people in a bike crash on the road. There were 3 boys and a girl in the ambulance.

Ken: "Hurry, they're severely injured. Unload them from the ambulance, place them on stretchers, and take them in!"

All interns do accordingly.

When they entered the hospital, they frantically drove the stretchers down the hall, when suddenly the man on Kim's stretcher that she was carrying let out a painful moan.

Kim: "Hold on a second, everyone!" She looks down, having her stethoscope ready to check if he's alright.

Young Man: "It hurts doctor! It hurts here. The thing is, whenever I see a pretty girl, it hurts here." (he says seductively, pointing at his heart) "A lot." Kim shot him a disgusted look. The man grins, and winks at his friend right in front of him, on another stretcher.

Kim: "Ugh. Let's move." Jack looked kinda jealous.

* * *

The interns had gotten all four patients settled down in a big room. Kim got stuck with taking care of the guy who had just hit on her a few minutes ago. While Jack was stuck with the friend he winked at.

Kim had a tray of the supplies needed to clean the guy's wound, and tried to treat him, but he kept playing with the stuff on the try and throwing it to his buddy beside him on another hospital bed.

Guy: "Yo, heads up!"

Friend: "Yeee buddy!" They start to laugh out loud. Jack gets irritated since he was trying to treat the wound on his leg.

Jack: "You've got quite a deep wound on your leg. You'll have to get stitches. But don't worry."

Friend: "Pff worry? This is nothing, I've gotten hurt way worse than this." He scoffs.

Jack: "Sunny, (that's his name). Don't be silly. If you get stitches without the anesthesia then it's really gonna hurt."

Sunny: "Chillax, doctor. Look at this." (points to the tattoo on his upper left arm) "Tattoo. And when I got this baby done, I didn't utter a sound. I don't feel pain doctor." He says in arrogance.

Over with Kim and the flirty guy:

Kim was dabbing the blood-filled wound on his forehead, and dabbed it a little too hard, since his constant flirting was annoying her.

Guy: "Ow! Doc. Relax. I'm hurting in my heart, now don't let the pain go to my head." He says seductively. Kim gets very annoyed, throws down the gauze she was treating him with, and walks away. Jack looks at the guy. _What an asshole. _

Sunny: "Yo doctor, hurry up. I told you already, I don't feel pain." He said arrogantly.

Jack: _Hmm, let's just see how much pain he can handle. _He injects the needle hard into his leg, harder than usual, enough to cause excruciating pain. Sunny yells in pain, horrified and unbearable. "AHHHHHH!" "Doctor, it hurts, the pain, the pain!" "Doctor, anesthesia please!"

Jack: (acting all innocent) "Are you sure? I mean, you're so strong and brave.. look at that tattoo!"

Sunny: "Yes doctor! Please I'm begging you!" "AHHH!"

Later, Kim checks up on the flirty guy's reports, and finds out his name is Ricky.

She goes back to him, to dress his wound on his forehead. She starts to wrap the gauze around the top of his head in a circular motion, bandaging the wound on his forehead. In the midst of this, Ricky takes a sniff and smells her.

Ricky: "Ooh, what perfume?"

Kim stops to wrap the gauze around him, and looks him in the eyes, inches away from his face. "Ricky, behave yourself. I'm your doctor, and you're my patient."

Jack: "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know I was interrupting anything." (upon seeing Kim and Ricky's faces inches away from each other) He leaves.

Kim immediately pulls back when she hears Jack's voice. _Oh no, Jack it's not what it looks like. _It was too late, he already left the room.

Ricky smiles and then just starts to laugh. He starts to get up from his bed. Kim then sees Dr. Kailee in front of her.

Dr. Kailee: "Status, Dr. Kim?"

Kim blanked out for a moment. _I hope Jack doesn't misunderstand this whole thing. _"Oh, umm uh Ricky and Sunny are both fine. They can be discharged immediately."

Dr. Kailee: "Ok." She looks at Ricky with disgust. Ricky shakes it off. He gets off from his bed, and faces her.

Ricky: "You sure you want to get me discharged?" He says with a smirk on his face.

Kim doesn't smile. She looks like she wants to kill the guy. Ricky smirks once again. Kim turns away, pretending to be busy in fixing the tray with the first aid materials.

Ricky walks around the bed and faces her once again. "Ok Docs. Thanks for everything. I'll catch ya later." He then kisses her on the cheek. Kim slaps him hard on his cheek, the sound of the slap echoing throughout the room.

Dr. Kailee immediately turned around across the room, as well as everyone else in the room at the sound of the slap on Ricky's face. Kim was furious, _that jerk!_ She storms off and leaves the room. Dr. Kailee feels embarrassed, _I mean I know he's a jerkface and all, but did she have to slap him? What happened to treating patients with care and respect? But then again, that jerk deserves it._

* * *

Kim was outside the room, washing her hands at the sink station, where there were 2 sinks side by side. Jack was already there beside her. They have a tiff and staring battle, and then Jack kicks the cupboard with his foot out of fury, and storms off.

* * *

Later on, Kim, Eddie, and Milton are in the cafeteria. Eddie and Milton are talking about the other 2 patients that Eddie, Grace, and Milton treated, whose names were Milton (what a coincidence) and Karissa. Karissa and Milton ran away from home to get married because their parents didn't approve, but got injured on the road during a bike accident in the process. Eddie and Grace were treating Karissa, while Milton was treating Milton (the patient). The funny part is, Eddie thinks that the guy Karissa loves is Milton, his intern friend, not the patient. Oh, Eddie.

Eddie: "Yo, so Milton. How come you never told me about Karissa?"

Milton: "What's there to tell? Wanted to get married, so were running away from home."

Eddie: "Yeah, but what was the need to elope? I mean, you could've told me, I would've made your wedding happen."

Milton: "Wait what? My wedding? We're talking about Milton and Karissa's wedding right?"

Eddie: "Yea.. Karissa and Milton's wedding right?" In doing so, he points his finger to Milton when he says Milton.

Milton: "Eddie! Milton.. the patient. Not me, Milton." He explains.

Eddie: "Ye-yea o-ok.. how was I supposed to know that?" He defended.

Kim slammed her hands down on the table they were sitting at in anger. "Would you guys shut it already?"

Eddie and Milton get a little scared.

Eddie: "What's with her?"

Kim: "I – I just slapped a patient."

Milton's face drops.

Eddie: "Whoa what? Is this some new kind of treatment or remedy? Like a dose of 2 slaps in the morning, 2 slaps in the afternoon, 2 slaps in the evening, then 2 slaps after dinner." He questions, jokingly. Milton rolls his eyes.

Jack: "Dr. Kim has a habit of slapping people." Kim glares at him, and Jack glares back at her. The tension between them is clear. "Sometimes a slap on someone's face, and sometimes on someone's character." He walks away.

Just then, Eddie's pager buzzes. "Oh my God, it's Dr. Kailee! Crap!" In the process of panic, he drops his pager, and fumbles around for it. Then abruptly leaves. "Sorry guys, gotta go." This reminded Kim of her pager.

Kim: "Oh my God, where's MY pager? She dug her hands into her pockets frantically, looking for it, but to no avail. "Oh no, where did I put it?"

Milton: (has a worried look on his face for Kim) "Check your pockets again."

* * *

Kim left the cafeteria hastily. Soon after, she found her pager near the receptionist's desk, and was walking down the halls. When all of a sudden, she heard one of the nurses frantically blabbering on about something, obviously very worried.

Kim: "What's wrong, Nurse Marge?"

Marge: "You know Donna right? She won't eat any sandwiches! She doesn't listen to anyone. She's so stubborn."

Kim had a worried look on her face. "She is conscious though, right?"

Marge: "Oh yes, don't worry about that. Hey, you know what? I'll just go talk to Dr. Grace about it. I'll see ya later Kim." She leaves.

Kim: "Donna." _Hmm, maybe I'll check up on her._

When she reaches her room, room no. 34, the door was slightly open, and she saw her lying half on her stomach, facing the wall, looking like she was talking to someone with a Bluetooth device on her ear. She stepped a few steps inside to check it out.

* * *

**KIM'S POV**

Donna dials up someone on her phone, and puts the Bluetooth device in her ear.

_Unknown person: "Hello?"_

_Donna starts to laugh maniacally. "Darling. Just wait and watch." She looks at herself through a small hand-held mirror in her hand. "I won't spare Jack. Never."_

_Unknown person: "He hasn't caught on yet, has he?"_

_Donna: "Oh no sweetie. Don't you worry." She starts to file her nails. "Everyone here believes and trusts me."_

_Unknown Person: "Oh really?"_

_Donna: "Everyone thinks he's the one that's wrong."_

_Unknown Person: "Seriously?"_

_Donna: "Mhhm." She chirps up. _(At this point, Kim was hearing everything Donna was saying_) " (scoffs) Everyone thinks that I'm starving myself for poor Jack." _ Oh no! I think. _"He's already gone to jail once. Now he'll come running to me. Or else…"_

_Unknown Person: "Or else what?"_

_Donna: "Or else he'll be turned in for a case of attempted murder." _

_Unknown Person: He chuckles. "Jack's a goner."_

_Donna: "Well, it's high time Jack knows what happens when you mess with Donna." I don't believe this! Oh no, Jack! This can't be happening! "Oh, and the best part is, his own colleague testified against him." What have I done?! "Tsk-Tsk-Tsk. Now what's poor Jackie gonna do?"_ The unknown person and Donna both start to laugh evilly. "AHAHAHHAHAH!" I just stood there shocked, what have I actually done? I messed up bad.!

_Flashback (KIM'S POV)_

_Donna: "I'll die without you!"_

_Kim: "You're the most insensitive guy I've ever met!" _

_Jack: "I don't even know her that well.!" _

_Kim: "But this morning, I saw you guys fighting, and you said that whatever you guys had, it was over." _

_Officer: "That suicide note has clearly said that the girl has committed suicide only because of you."_

_Kim: "You told her to go die."_

_Jack: "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"_

_Jack: "Look, Kim. You don't know her! She's faking it, you – "_

_End of Flashback_

Kim comes back to reality. The flashbacks and Donna's and Jack's voices keep circling in her head. _No, no no no no no. This is terrible! I – I misjudged Jack! How could I? What have I done? Jack was right, and I was wrong. Donna really was faking the whole thing! _

Kim walks outside the room, not sure what to do with herself.

**Well, there you guys have it! Let me know what you think, review! So looks like Kim finally found out the truth! But will that be enough to save Jack? And what's the deal with Ricky? Should I bring him back in the story or keep him out? Review and let me know! :)Keep reading to find out! :) **

**Peace xoxo :)**


	7. Chapter 7: A Buh-Bye Donna and Ricky

**Hey everyone! So first off I'm so so so sorry for updating sooo late! I had like 5 midterms the past week, and my last one is on Monday, and then finals are coming right around the corner, and then right after that there was Diwali, the festival of lights, which is like Christmas for me 'cause I'm Indian, and then I had family friends over, and then one of my besties came over for a sleepover… enough of my ranting aha so I'm extremely sorry but I won't be able to update as often :( maybe once every two weeks or even not until Christmas.. im sorry guys my life is just really really hectic right now please forgive me? :) **

**Ok so wowww I got soo many reviews on that last chapter, I was ecstatic whenever I got a notification, like wow u guys are simply amazing and wonderful. Love u all xoxo so here's the next chapter in honour of my wonderful reviewers, and it's extra long! :)**

**Oh another thing, so I know in the show there's a strong bond between Kim and Milton, but they don't really show much interaction between Eddie and Kim. So in this series/story, I'm gonna show more of Kim and Eddie rather than Kim and Milton. Hope you guys don't mind, and sorry if it's a little OOC. **

**Oh P.S. I know Jack's last name is Brewer now, but I'm gonna use Anderson for both my stories and future stories 'cause 1) I like Anderson better, it's got a better ring to it and 2) I already started the story with Anderson, and I honestly don't have the time nor patience to go back and change all the chapters to Brewer as his last name. So I'm sorry if some or all of you don't like that idea, but that's just the way it's gonna be. **

**Oh and to that anonymous guest reviewer who said that I should continue the story even though they hate it…. I'm sorry but you just don't make sense, I mean if you hate the story, then why would you want me to continue it? Anyways, I understand that some people are gonna like the story, and some people won't so thanks for ur input. :) **

**Ok so I apologize for this ultra long A/N, so without further ado, I hope you enjoy the chapter. :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, any characters associated, or the drama this story is based on, although I do own the name Blue Lounge Club. **

_Italics: thoughts and flashbacks _

**Chapter 7: A Buh-Bye Donna and Ricky! **(just like when Lindsay and Kim say "Buh-Bye" to each other in Wazombie Warriors)

* * *

_Previously on Hearts United: _

Jack was caught trying to brutally kill Donna with a knife, but Kim quickly founds out the truth. Turns out it was all part of Donna's plan to get Jack back.

* * *

_Now: _

Kim had just overhead the conversation between Donna and an unknown person she was talking to on the phone. She started to walk into the general ward to resume her duties, but Donna's conversation was all that was on her mind.

* * *

_Flashback: (Kim's POV)_

_Donna: "AHAHAHAHAHA!" _

_Donna: "Oh, Jack's gonna get it now." _

_Donna: "Everyone thinks that Jack's the one at fault." _

_Donna: "He's goin' in for a case of attempted murder." _

_Donna: "His own colleague has testified against him."_

_Donna: "AHAHAHAHA!" _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Donna's maniacal laugh echoes throughout Kim's head all day. Then when she got home, she couldn't sleep at night at all. Not even a wink. She just kept switching the lamp on her nightstand on and off.

* * *

_Flashback: (Kim's POV)_

_Kim: "You're the most insensitive guy I've ever met!" _

_Kim: "Jack's such a user when it comes to girls." _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

_Oh no, what have I done? I got Jack all wrong, I misunderstood him. TO THE MAX! Now what do I do? _

The next morning:

Joan was walking through the halls, instructing a nurse to conduct some lab tests in the pathology lab and tell her the results immediately, when she suddenly sees Kim reading a file at the intern station (receptionist's desk). She calls out to her nicely.

Joan: "Dr. Kim?"

But Kim doesn't respond, she just kept on flipping through the pages of her report.

Joan walks over to her. "Kim?" She calls out again. Kim had realized Aunt Joan was right beside her. (Well she wasn't really her aunt, but they had a close bond, so Kim always called her Aunt Joan.)

Kim: "Oh." She realizes Aunt Joan is right in front of her. "Morning, Aunt Joan."

Joan: _Wow, she really is out of it today. _"Good morning." She stifles in a laugh. "You start your shift at 9 AM, but you're already here 2 hours early?" She says curiously and questioningly.

Kim: "Oh yea umm uh – I just got up early, and a few of my patients' notes were pending too, so I came here early."

Joan: _Oh, Kim. You don't even know how to lie. But if I guess she doesn't want to tell me what's up, I'm perfectly fine with that. She'll tell me whatever is bothering her on her own time_. She mouths an oh.

Kim: _Phew._

Joan starts to pull something out from her hands. "Kim?"

Kim moves her eyes from her file to Joan now, acknowledging a yes. Joan places a Tupperware container on the desk. She opens the lid, and there were 6 falafel balls inside. Kim just looks at them, uninterested.

Joan: "Your favourite. Falafel balls."

Kim looks at the falafel balls and smiles. She takes a small bite-size piece off of one falafel ball and eats half of it, putting the other half back into the container. Joan's suspicions were right. _Kim's bothered about something, I just know it! _"What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

Kim: (fake smiles tries to reassure her but Joan doesn't buy it) "Absolutely."

Joan: (lets out a small chuckle) "The girl who usually never lets anyone else touch her falafel balls.. today, just took a small piece, tasted it, and placed it back into the container?"

Kim: _How does she always catch on?_

Joan gets worried. "What's the matter?"

Kim hesitates at first, but then starts to speak. "Aunt Joan.." "If someone does something wrong or misunderstands someone by accident, then.." She pauses. " Then what should that person do?" She looks at Joan.

Joan: "Hmm. Well, first you would make things right, and then give a heartfelt apology." She smiles.

Kim thinks about what Aunt Joan had just said to her.

Joan: "Kim." "Admitting to your mistakes takes a lot of courage in itself." Kim still ponders. "Ok?"

Kim finally gets it and smiles widely, like she had just won the lottery. She mutters, "Thank you Auntie" She then says it louder and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you!" She was ecstatic. She scampers off. Joan just stands there, placing her hand on her cheek.

A few seconds after, Kim comes back, startling Joan. She smiles widely, with her one of a kind million-dollar smiles, taking the falafel balls and stuffing them into her mouth, waving a bye with her hands and walking away once again. This time happy and full of spirit. Joan thinks, _Now there's the Kim I know._

* * *

Kim walks down the halls, happy and joyful_. "Now it's my responsibility to prove Jack innocent." " But I cant."_ She thinks hard, and a light bulb flashes into her mind. _"Of course, that's the perfect person for the job!" _She runs outside to the entrance/parking lot of the hospital. _He's probably on his way here!_

She stands at the doors of the entrance of the hospital, but instead sees Jack stepping out of his car and approaching the doors. At first, Kim hesitates and isn't able to see eye-to-eye with him. She finally musters the courage to look him in the eyes, face-to-face, but Jack completely ignores her as if she was never there or invisible, and walks inside through the doors. Kim feels disappointed, but knows deep down that she deserves this.

A few minutes later, she sees Eddie riding his bike, stopping at the bike rack to park. She runs up to him. "Eddie!" Eddie parks his bike, but doesn't pay any attention to Kim. "Eddie!" He was looking at a man smoking a cigarette and burning and rubbing it onto the tree next to him. "One sec, Kim." Eddie was aggravated, and stormed off in his direction. "But Eddie!" She called out after him, but it was no use. He went up to him, angry.

Eddie: "Tsk tsk tsk tsk tsk." The guy just looks at him confused. "Man, what have you done?!" "You suffocated that poor thing before she could even bloom!" By now, everyone started to gather around, intrigued by Eddie's reaction.

Man: "You ok there buddy? Just mind your own business alright, and leave me alone." He starts to walk away, but Eddie puts a hand on his shoulder.

Eddie: "Look man, listen to me. You know those lungs you have in your body?" He points his fingers to the man's lungs. "They're screaming at you to tell you to consume water and nutrition, not nicotine!" Kim looks at him proudly, as does the rest of the crowd. "Look man, if you keep your attitude up like this, then after a few years neither will this tree be here, nor will flowers blossom from the earth any longer." "The only thing the Earth will be left with will be smoke." Two boys from the crowd nodded at each other in approval, _you tell him!_ "And you, me, and everyone will have to breathe through this smoke!"

Man: _I'm outta here!_ He starts to walk away again, and slightly coughs. Eddie grabs a hold of his shoulder again.

Eddie: "See? I told you didn't I?" He declares, "Cigarette smoking is injurious to health." The crowd starts to clap behind him, as well as the man who walks into the hospital. After the crowd disappears, Kim realized she had to talk to Eddie. She runs up to him. "Eddie!"

Eddie: "Yeah?"

Kim: "Jack's innocent."

Eddie: "What?!" _Is she serious?_

* * *

We go inside and start walking, as I tell him everything. We stop walking and end up near the receptionist's desk.

Eddie: "Ok, so now what?"

Kim: "We have to make things right."

Eddie: "We?"

As Kim and Eddie are talking, a man walks past them (the same one that Eddie just told off in the parking lot and gave his speech about smoking), and goes up to Marge at the reception desk.

Man: "Hi, there. I'm looking for room number 34." (Room number 34 was Donna's room).

Marge: "It's just down the hall, around the corner, and then just take a left."

Man: "Thank you."

He leaves towards Donna's room.

* * *

**Back with Kim and Eddie: **

Kim: "Yeah, but to understand Donna's plan, we're going to have to find or meet someone that already knows her more than we do."

Eddie: "Yeah, but where are we gonna find a person like that?"  
Kim looks at the receptionist desk, more specifically at Marge, who was saying, _"_Oh, Dr. Eddie…" in a dreamy state. _I got a hunch._ She smiles almost cunningly at Eddie, Eddie knows what she's thinking, and boy he did not approve.

Eddie: "No, Kimmy, No way." He said gravely.

Kim: As much as she hated being called Kimmy, she had made two exceptions. One was Eddie, and the other was Grace. Eddie had really become such a great friend in such a short amount of time, so she didn't mind when he called her that for the first time. And as for Grace, well she's been calling her Kimmy ever since practically, well, she was born. She motions with her head, _Yes way! You are gonna do it! _She pushes Eddie violently into the receptionist's desk, causing him to almost fall and lean on the desk. When he looked up, he saw Marge just staring at him dreamily.

Eddie: "Heh." He said awkwardly. _Kim, I hate you for this._

Marge sighs. (**A/N: Just like when Rudy sighs in the Halloween episode when he was in love with that mysterious girl) **

Eddie: "Hi, umm" He looks at the ID card around her neck, which says her name. "Uh Marge." He says cordially.

Marge: "_Hi_ Dr. Eddie…" She said dreamily again.

Eddie looks at Kim across the desk while she was pretending to read a file. _No way, Kim. I can't do this._

Kim: _Eddie, you have to do this! Come on, man up you big baby! _

Eddie looks at Marge again. "So do you keep records of whoever goes in and out of room no. 34?"

Marge: _Ahhh, Dr. Eddie is talking to me! It's like a dream come true!_ She starts to sigh dreamily and talks, "Why yes. I - I do." "It's so weird, everyone's been asking about room no. 34 today." Not breaking away from her trance, intensely staring at Dr. Eddie, into his eyes of brown pools. Kim looks at Eddie. Kim's thoughts, _Hmm_. _That is weird. Looks like we got some work to do. _Eddie looks back at Kim, and then looks dreamily at Marge, putting a hand on his chin.

Eddie: "Really? Others were asking about the room too?"

Marge: "Yes." She said dreamily again. "In fact, a man just asked about the room and went there."

Kim thinks, _ok then that's a start. We gotta get the scoop about all the people that went to her room._ Kim gestures to Eddie that they have all the information they need.

Eddie gets the signal, and sighs one last time to Marge, and stands upright once again. "Alright then, I should get going." He turns to leave. Marge calls out after him.

Marge: She pauses for a split second, "Do come back." She sighs and says dreamily once again.

Kim stifles in a laugh. _Aw man, this is priceless! Poor Eddie…_

Eddie smiles genuinely at Marge, and Kim and Eddie leave, only to see Dr. Kailee right in front of them. _Uh-oh_.

Kailee: "Doctors." She said sternly. "What's going on here?"

Eddie and Kim: They looked at each other. "Nothing." They said a little too fast.

Kailee: _Hmm, weird. _"Dr. Kim, aren't you supposed to be in the cancer ward?"

Kim: "Oh – oh yea." But she stands there. Eddie looks at Kim, motioning her to leave.

Kim: "Oh- oh right. Heh." She leaves.

Kailee looks at Eddie sternly.

Eddie: "Heh." He runs away comically.

* * *

Milton, Eddie, and Jack were with Karissa, who was sitting on her hospital bed. She was very upset, as her whole right face was filled with scars and bruises, that would take a very long time to heal, maybe not even heal. Karissa looked at her face with a mirror Milton (the doctor) gave her. She starts to whimper and cry. "Take it away!" She sobs greatly. "Look at me. I look hideous! Now Milton won't love me anymore! I mean, why would anyone love a face like _mine_?!" She began to sob harder, uncontrollably.

Jack: "Because we love people from the heart." Karissa begins to calm down. Jack takes a seat right by her bed. He looks at her, but Karissa turns her face away from him, _he probably thinks I'm ugly too, just doesn't say it to my face._ "And in the end, a relationship is always based on love and trust." Kim was standing at the door near the gang, listening to what Jack was saying. _Wow I'm such an idiot. Jack really is a nice guy, how could I do that to him? Now I feel even more bad_. _Why couldn't I see the good in him?_ Jack continues. "Milton will still love you the way he did before." Kim comes near Jack slowly, and stands beside him, admiring his words.

_Kim: I started to see Jack in a different way, not like him or anything, at least not now or yet, but just kind of see him, in a different light. He's not as mean and uncaring as I had thought at all! Honestly, he's a great guy. I guess – I guess I never gave the poor guy a chance, and now because of my stupid meddling, Jack's in trouble. It's all my fault. But don't worry Jack, I promise. I'll set things right again, and help you get your life back._

But Jack didn't notice her, as he was focused on talking to Karissa. "And if he loved you because of the beauty he saw on your face, then.. well, that wasn't even love to begin with." Kim gives a radiant smile towards Jack. "So stop worrying." He says gently, assuring her. He puts a hand on her head, "Milton's loved a girl with a beautiful heart." At this point, Karissa stopped crying and was smiling. Kim was so proud of Jack. Jack continues, "And he always will." Suddenly, he hears a voice at the door nearby, "That's right. Beautiful hearts are meant to be loved." Jack turned over his shoulder to see Ricky. _Ugh, I honestly am not liking this kid one bit! _Ricky looks at Kim, "just like Kim." Jack looks around for Kim, and sees her right beside him. _Oh, that explains why the jerk is here_. Ricky calls out, "Right, Dr. Jack?" _I seriously feel like punching this kid in the face right now, no kidding! _Karissa looks at Jack uncomfortably, Jack comforts her, and gets out of his seat to stand right in front of Ricky, with Kim a few steps behind him.

Jack: "Don't get so impressed with a girl in just the first few times you meet or go out with her, you never know when you could stumble and fall." Kim glares at Jack. Ricky chuckles and smiles at Jack. "A person's outward appearance doesn't always tell you how cold-hearted they really are inside," obviously hinting at what Kim had done to him. He was still holding a grudge. Ricky was still smiling like a big idiot, _Wow, I love this guy! I can tell we're gonna get along just fine._

Kim: "C'mon Ricky, let's go. We have to dress your wound." She says coldly.

Ricky has a wide smile on his face. "Of course." Kim takes Ricky out of the room.

Out in another area of the general ward, Ricky was sitting on his hospital bed, while Kim was dabbing pieces of cotton on the big bloody gash on his forehead, which obviously had not healed yet. _Geez, can't this guy take a hint? Why can't his stupid bruise get healed quicker. The faster it heals, the faster he gets outta here._

* * *

**KIM'S POV**

Ricky: "hey, so you forgive me right?" He said with a smiling smirk.

I was _really_ not in the mood to deal with this guy, I was just worried about Jack right now. I mean, me and Eddie have to figure out a way to bail him out of this dilemma! And Ricky was not helping. So I decided to just ignore him. I turned away from him and started to gather some gauze from the first aid supply tray beside me to finish dressing his wound.

Me: "Did you take the medicines I prescribed for you?"

Ricky shaked his head left to right. "Tsk-tsk." (**A/N:Kinda like in Kim of Kong, after Kim and Jack spar, and Jack loses on purpose, Jack winks at Jerry and Eddie, and makes a Tsk-Tsk sound through his mouth.. just imagine that, but slower) **

Me: "Look, the wound may be drying up for now, but if you don't take your medicines, then it won't get fully healed." (I said while I took the gauze and placed it on his forehead where the bloody gash was, and then taped it down with another piece of gauze tape.)

I finished dressing his wound, and then turned around to reorganize the first aid tray in front of me. Then I heard Ricky talking behind me.

Ricky: "Oh, I never want this wound to heal." He said seductively. He gets off the bed, and slowly creeps up behind me, "So that I can keep coming here to dress my wounds and get close to you." He was now breathing down my neck. "Closer." He said, millimetres away from my neck. _Oh that's it! _I turned around in fury, and slapped him hard once again, this time 10x harder than last time. _I've just about had enough with this guy! _

Me: "OUT." I declared sternly and angrily. But he was just smiling. _Fine, then I'll just leave._ I walk through the room towards the door, walking past Jack, who for some reason seemed angry.

* * *

I was walking through the halls, in an attempt to blow off some steam. _That stupid Ricky! How dare he try to make a move on me again? I swear, the next time I see him, he's a goner! _

I was walking down the halls, when suddenly I heard my name being yelled out. I turned around slightly, to see Eddie right in front of me, panting breathlessly like a dog.

Eddie: "Yo Kim." He said in a whisper.

Kim: "Umm why are you whispering?" She said questioningly.

Eddie: "'Cause you said that no one's supposed to know about our secret mission, so.."

Kim: "Ok then. What is it?" She now whispers to make him happy. _Sometimes Eddie can be such a kid._

Eddie has something very small in his hand, and keeps waving it around in the air as if he was Superman or something. He then swiftly brings it right in front of my face, and I see it's a blank piece of paper that kinda looks like a business card. I gave Eddie a dumbfounded look.

Eddie turned the piece of paper around, and it revealed just the thing we needed. It was a business card with the name Jeremy Dennis on it, and said that he was a carpenter. "Jeremy Dennis. I saw him walk out of Donna's room this morning, and boy was he crying like he lost his mommy." He chuckled. "I bet Donna gave him the boot." I smiled. Suddenly, Grace came upto us, and interrupted our conversation.

Grace: "Donna? Why are you talking about my patient AGAIN?"

Eddie: "Heh. Wow, did I say Donna?"

Grace: "Yes, yes you did."

Eddie: "Well, you know – uh – your patient Donna isn't the only Donna in the world you know! There are a lot of Donna's out there. I was talking about another Donna."

Grace: "_Right. _Of course you were. But if you _ever_ come near my patient _ever_ again, then mark my words, Eddie Jones, it _won't _be pretty." At this point, Grace had backed him up against the wall.

Eddie: "Heh. Yea – umm uh – whatever you say." He slightly chuckles, more scared of his life than laughing. Grace smirks and walks away. He goes upto Kim. "Wow, is she seriously your sister? I mean, you're so nice, and she's, well, - "

Kim: "Hey, before you say anything else, just remember that she's my sister."

Eddie: "Heh. She's amazing. Great personality." He says.

Kim laughs. _Wow Eddie's so funny_.

* * *

**NO POV**

Donna was lying on her stomach on her hospital bed, flipping through a _Peoples_ magazine, and eating chips. A few moments later, Kim walked in with her reports.

Kim: "Good afternoon, Donna."

Donna: (upon hearing her voice, hides the bag of chips under her pillow) She mutters underneath her breath, "Ugh, not her again." "She's so annoying."

Kim: walks over to the IV tubes, and heart monitor, checking to make sure everything is ok. "Did you eat lunch yet?"

Donna: makes a fake damsel in distress face, "Until Jack gets punished, I won't eat a thing." Then immediately rolls her eyes after.

Kim: (faces Donna, but her back was turned to her) "Hey, you know, what did you see in Jack? I mean come on, Jeremy's way better than _him_."

Donna immediately turns around in shock, and gets up from the bed. "Jeremy? How do you know him?"

Kim: "Well, you know, I saw him walking out of your room this morning. He looked really upset and sad. He really loves you Donna."

Donna: "Of course, I know that. But now it'll all have to wait 'till Jack goes to jail once and for all." Kim thinks, _hmm. I'm starting to think this girl is way worse than I thought!_ She continues, "I can't take it if someone ignores _me_."

Kim: (looks her in the eyes) "I want to tell you something as a friend, not a doctor. Are you up for it?" Donna looks at her and nods. I say gravely, "Don't let him go." (**Just like Joan in Hit the Road Jack) **

Donna: "Who?"

Kim: "JACK." Donna looks at her in a confused manner. "I'm with you in all of this." "He's made a laughing stock out of me in the hospital." "And he should definitely get punished." Donna smiles widely.

Donna: "Of course he will." She runs her fingers down her bandaged wound on her wrist. "Donna doesn't hurt herself for nothing." She smirks.

Kim: "But what exactly happened?"

Donna: She smirks again. "Oh nothing, me and Jeremy were going out, and then I liked Jack. And then one day, Jack saw me and Jeremy in my bedroom, you know – " Kim got the idea, and Donna kept going. "And the nerve of him to walk out on _me? ME?_" "That day, I decided that I would definitely get him back for that." "He probably came around after spending some hours in a jail cell."

Kim throws the file down on the bed. At this point, Donna had her back turned to Kim, because she had walking around the room explaining her story and motives. "Thank you." She said bluntly with a smile.

Donna: "Thanks? For what?" _I mean, wow I know we're kinda friends and all now, but aww so sweet wonder why she's saying thanks? _

Kim: "For testifying against yourself."

Donna instantly turned around, and saw the police and his assistant enter the room. Grace, Eddie, and Jack quickly followed, while Eddie gave Kim a thumbs-up.

Donna had an expression on her face that looked like she was gonna kill Kim with her own bare hands.

Kim: "heard the truth, officer?" "Now you may do your work."

Officer: (motions to the assistant) "Take her in." The assistant goes and grabs a hold of Donna. Donna struggles and tries to break free, but to no avail. "Let me go! I'm not going anywhere! I'm sick!"

Kim: "All the tests are normal. Ms. Donna is medically fit to go to _jail_." Donna lunges at Kim.

Donna: "I'LL KILL YOU!" But the assistant holds her back.

Kim wasn't scared one bit, and held her finger out and pointed it at her.

Kim: "Mind your tongue!" She exclaimed.

Officer: "Put her in the car." The assistant takes her out of the room and out the hospital. While Donna leaves, she glares at Jack, vowing to get her revenge. Jack is unaffected by this, and just scoffs. Eddie walks over to Kim and nudges her shoulder, gesturing a job well-done, while at the same time, the officer apologizes to Jack.

Officer: "I'm extremely sorry, Dr. Jack. You had to go through so much because of us. The only thing I can do is say sorry on behalf of the department."

Jack: "It's alright, officer. Everyone makes mistakes."

Kim looks at Jack when he said that. _Maybe that means he'll forgive me too!_ Jack leaves the room.

* * *

Jack and Grace went inside the locker room, as it was the end of the day, and that meant, HOME TIME! Grace went over to her locker, while Jack went over to his.

Grace: "Congratulations I'm really happy for you."

Jack: "Thanks." He said grimly.

Grace: "I so knew that you didn't do anything. Kimmy finally got the picture in that head of hers." "I mean, it was so obvious that the girl was faking it. Her cuts weren't that deep at all." Jack listened, but didn't say anything. He took off his lab coat and stuffed it into his locker. "Emotional blackmail, how stupid."

Milton and Kim go up to Jack. But Jack was still taking off his stethoscope and putting it into his locker. Plus, he really didn't want to talk to or deal with Kim at all right now.

Milton: "Thank Goodness everything's ok now Jack." Milton nudges Kim to talk.

Kim musters up some courage and starts to speak.

Kim: "Jack?" She says nicely, "I know I made a mistake, but – "

Jack: (instantly slams his locker shut and turns around to face Kim in fury) Everyone was startled by how hard he had slammed his locker. He shouts in anger, fury evident in his eyes. "_MISTAKE?_" "Yes, you've made a mistake." Kim was a little bit scared by his anger. "A very big mistake. In fact, you messed up big-time!" "But do you know what I've had to go through because of _your_ mistake?!" He walks closer to her, inches away from her face. "Any patient admitted to Easton doesn't want to get treated by _Dr. Jack_. My family and friends. I can't even meet _eye-to eye_ with them!" Eddie and Milton look down, and know this is tough for both Jack and Kim right now. "I spent _8_ hours in jail. _8 HOURS_ (holding up 8 fingers using his hands in front of her face). And I spent those entire 8 hours thinking, what did I ever do to deserve this?!." Kim starts to tear up. She had water in her eyes, and somehow held the tears back, preventing them from falling down onto her face. "Because of _your one mistake_, it would've been the end of the line for my career!." He said gravely. Kim couldn't take it, a tear slipped from her eye down on her face. "And well, it almost finished." More tears began to fall out of Kim's eyes. "_I WAS ALMOST FINISHED!" "_And after of all of this, if _you _think that just strolling along and saying sorry with your happy cheerful face is gonna make things right, and I'll forgive you like nothing ever happened.. _well._ _Dr. Kimberly Ken Crawford. You can forget it._" Jack now had water in his eyes as well. _Fuck. No girl has ever made me cry! I hate her! _He storms off, leaving the room, also leaving a very upset Kim.

* * *

A week passed by. Kim had made relentless efforts to get Jack to forgive her, but he was just as mad at her. Ricky's wounds had gotten partially healed, but enough for him to have left the hospital. And as for Grace, Eddie, and Milton, they were still their usual selves. Well, the thing that was new was that Eddie and Milton, along with Kim and Jack, were planning a little surprise for Karissa and Milton so they can get back together. Grace wanted to stay out of it because she didn't want any trouble with Dr. Kailee, since she aiming and trying so hard to be the intern of the month. Eddie and Milton had also hoped that maybe Kim and Jack could make amends via the execution of this surprise, calling it Operation: Make Amends .

The next day came, and that was the day it was time to execute Operation: Make Amends. Jack was heading down the halls, toward the elevator, to go to the main floor for lunch in the caf. He approached the elevator, scampering inside before it had closed. He got in and greeted everyone a sweet "Good Morning" and finally found some space to stand in the back, when something, or rather someone, at the front very familiar caught his attention.

Kim of course.

Kim sheepishly avoided his gaze, and Jack wasn't too thrilled about seeing her either.

* * *

_Flashback (KIM'S POV)_

_Jack: "Because of your __one little mistake_, _it would've been the end of the line for my career!"_

_Jack: "if you think that just strolling along and saying sorry with your happy cheerful face is gonna make things right, and I'll forgive you like nothing ever happened.. "_

_Jack: "you can forget it._"

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Grace was walking through the elevator, approaching Jack.

Grace: "Excuse me, coming through." "Hey, Jack."

Jack: "Oh, hey Grace-bear." He said with a smile.

Grace: "This plan is crazy. I can't believe that _you're_ involved in this."

Jack: (says cheerfully) "Oh cmon, it's a cool plan." He mutters.

Grace: (rolls her eyes) "Right." She says sarcastically. "If Auntie Kailee finds out, then all of you guys are goners."

Jack: "Yeah, but who's going off and telling 'Auntie Kailee'? And anyways, we're just helping the two lovebirds out. Everything else is upto God."

Grace: (scoffs) "God. My own sister over there's come fully prepared for the execution of the plan." She gestures with her eyes over to Kim in the front. Kim hears them talking about her, but still faces the front, not uttering a word. Jack looks at Kim, and looks down. He sees the small handbag in her hand, with the zipper half open, revealing part of a beautiful white net scarf that kind of looks like a wedding veil. _Ugh, man, she's gonna blow our cover. Can't she do anything right?_

The elevator finally reaches the floor with the caf, and Kim gets out of the elevator, with Jack and Grace following. Jack calls out after her, and she stops in her tracks. He goes upto her, standing right beside her. Kim looks into his brown pools of eyes, with a wide smile on her face, thinking, _yess, maybe he's forgiven me now. I knew you couldn't stay mad at me forever, Jack._ But Jack doesn't have the same appealing look in his brown eyes. Instead, he looks down at the ground.

Jack: "Look, this is a secret plan." Kim stops smiling, and looks at him confused. _Huh? Secret Plan? What is he talking about? _Jack continues, "If the world knows about it, then it won't be a secret." Kim still looks confused. Jack says bluntly, "Please close the bag." She looks down at her bag, and sees the white scarf half-falling out of the bag. She mouths an oh. She carefully stuffs the scarf back in the bag, and closes the zipper. Kim looks at him with an apologetic face. Jack says emotionlessly, "Thank you." Kim leaves down the hall with a sad face. Grace witnessed the tension between the two, and decided to do something about it.

Grace moves closer to Jack. "Hey, you still mad at Kimmy?"

Jack doesn't answer.

Grace: "Oh c'mon. Forget it all." But Jack just couldn't bring himself to forget a single thing. His whole life was at stake 'cause of Kim. He just wasn't ready to forgive her, not just yet. Grace understood how Jack felt upon seeing his face, so decided to change the subject. "Ok, think about all the good things instead."

Jack: (moaning) "Like?"

Grace: "Like.. everything's ok now, and you're not in any kind of trouble now, _and_ you're going to treat all of us very soon."

Jack: "There's nothing really to _treat _for." He says exasperatingly.

They're now in the caf, walking towards the bar and register. "Of course there is. And hey, stinginess or being a scrooge about it not allowed." She says jokingly. Jack laughs slightly. "You have to give a treat." Jack rolls his eyes in remorse. "What?" They give their order, take their food, and sit down at a table. "You don't want Kimmy to come, right?" Jack nodded slightly. "No worries Jack, we just won't invite her. So. Tonight at Blue Lounge? Deal?" Jack smiles.

Jack: "Deal."

Grace: (enthusiastically but still with poise) "Cool. That's what I'm talking about. Party tonight!"

Eddie and Milton go up to Jack and Grace and sit with them.

Eddie: "Hey, something I hear about a party?" He says ecstatically. He starts to wave his hands in the air and sing, "Where's the party tonight!" Jack chuckles, while Grace rolls his eyes.

Milton: "Hey, what's the reason for the party?"

Grace looks at Jack, and Jack gives her an assuring look they're welcome to come as well.

Grace: "It's Jack's party. It's in celebration of him getting out of the mess that Kimmy made for him."

Milton: "And where's the party?"

Grace: "Blue Lounge. Tonight at 10."

Eddie: "Hey guys. I hope it's a treat. I mean, we don't have to pay or anything…" He trails off, hesitantly. Blue Lounge was a hip happening restaurant/club that was pretty hi-fi.

Jack assures him, "Don't worry champ, it's my treat."

Eddie: "Good." He says with a smile. "I mean prevention is better than cure, you see." Milton just rolls his eyes.

There were a few moments of comfortable silence among the gang, and then Eddie softly whispers into his ear, "Yo what's happening with our little plan?"

Jack: "It's just about to commence. You didn't tell Karissa anything, right?"

Eddie: "No, man. Chill, Eddie the playa's got this!"

* * *

Karissa was sitting upright on her hospital bed, looking at her face in the reflection of the mirror that Milton had given her. When she couldn't take it anymore, she jerked the mirror away and sobbed uncontrollably. A few moments later, Milton (the patient), Eddie, and Jack with a large beautifully wrapped bouquet of flowers come in, standing right in front of Karissa. Karissa has a face full of shock upon seeing Milton. She hastily covers the damaged side of her cheek with one hand. Milton comes closer and closer to her, but Karissa keeps telling him, whimpering "No, don't come closer."

But he was unfaded by her words. He kept coming closer, and sat right beside her on her bed. He places his hand on her wrist, with a -please Karissa let me see- look on her face, while Karissa has a – No it's really bad you won't love me anymore – face.

Karissa tries to put up a fight, but Milton succeeds in lowering her hand from her cheek. Karissa begins to softly sob, while Milton gently puts his fingers on his chin, and then wipes her tears away on both sides of her cheek with his fingers. Karissa blushes slightly, and has a slight smile on her face, stopping her sobs. He puts his right hand right under her chin, since his left arm was broken, almost cupping her face, leaning in.

Karissa: "Milton, n-no." She says hesitantly.

Milton softly kisses her cheek, the one that was severely damaged. Karissa felt a million sparks flowing through her, like she was the luckiest girl in the world. _Oh Milton does love me! _

Jack, Eddie, and Milton (doctor) smile at each other, _Operation: Make Amends successful so far!_

Milton smiles slightly, and gets down on one knee slowly. He extends his right hand, which had a beautiful gold wedding band.

Milton: "You've always been the most beautiful woman in the world for me, and today, you still _are_ the world's most beautiful woman." Karissa blushed big-time, and had a shy smile on her face. "Marry me, before someone else takes you away." Karissa instantly smiled brightly, and hugged him with all she had. All her emotions she had been bottling up, all her insecurities, everything. Milton lovingly hugged her back. It was a happy moment for all. But then someone came upto the hospital bed, and declared, "Hold on a second, Milton." Milton and Karissa both startled, pulled away. It was Kim. Behind her, two figures emerged, looking into their late 40s, one a male and one a female. The female went up to Karissa with her arms out for a hug. But Karissa was startled and shocked to find them here.

Karissa: "Mom-Dad?" Her mom ecstatically went up to her and hugged her tightly. Jack and Kim smiled, but not at each other. She tensed up, and wanted to make things clear with her mom and dad once and for all. "Mom and Dad – I'll only marry Milton." She squeezes Milton's hands. Milton looks uneasy, but still squeezed her hand back tightly, supporting her. Karissa continued, "Not anyone else."

Father: "Look dear, you've found a boy that will love you even in this bad condition you're in, and he'll always take care of you." He has an apologetic look on his face, and looks at Milton. "Son, I misjudged you. If you can, - for – forgive …" He trails off, asking for apology, folding his hands together as if praying, asking for forgiveness.

Milton had a big heart, and felt ashamed that Karissa's father was begging for forgiveness. He respected him greatly, _no you're elder to me, please don't beg._ He grabbed a hold of his hands in an effort to stop his begging, and acknowledging his apology greatly. "No, it's alright!" He pulls him into a bear hug, and the father hugs him back tightly.

Karissa smiles at Kim and Jack, _thanks guys. Hmm, boy do they look cute together, I hope they get together soon, I can already sense the chemistry between them, but for some reason the look on their faces suggest that maybe they're not on good terms? Hmm, well whatever the case may be, I hope everything goes well for them too, as well as it's gone for me and Milton. _

Kim slyly pulls out the white scarf resembling a wedding veil from her handbag, and gently hands it to Karissa's mother. She gladly takes it, and wraps it around Karissa's head. She looked like a beautiful bride, regardless of the scars on her face. The vows were said by a local priest Eddie had hired, and Milton had put on the wedding band he got her onto her left ring finger. The whole room was filled with applause, that is, the whole general ward. Kim, Jack, Eddie, and Milton were clapping ecstatically. Milton passionately kissed Karissa, signaling Operation: Make Amends had been fully successful.

Jack high-fived Eddie, and then Milton, while Eddie simultaneously high-fived Kim, who was right beside him. Upon impulse Jack and Kim both raised their hands up to high-five each other, but then stopped mid-way looking straight at each other. Their cheerful faces slowly turned into frowns while the both of them slowly and awkwardly lowered their hands back down. Eddie was witnessing all of this since he was the third-wheel standing in the middle, or so he thought, and just rolled his eyes. _Seriously man, how long are these two gonna keep it up? C'mon Jack, just let it go already and forgive the poor girl. She hasn't the same since. The Kim who always knows how to put a smile on everyone's faces had lost her own smile somewhere down the road. And only you can bring it back, and all it takes is a simple "it's ok" , or "you're forgiven." _

Kim, upset, left the room out into the hall. Jack felt equally as upset, he didn't know why, but whenever he saw Kim upset, he just felt the same way. Anyhoo, he picked up the beautifully cellophane wrapped bouquet of roses and carnations (**AN: to see the bouquet, type .com into the address bar and then paste this: the image should come up :) **and went off towards Kim and called out to her. Kim stopped in her tracks again, right at the entrance of the general ward door. She turns around, and sees Jack with a big bouquet of flowers. The flowers were simply stunning to her, no one had ever done something like this for her. She was ecstatic, and had the biggest smile on her face.

Kim: "Thanks! But – "

Jack: (says coldly) "I didn't get them for you. They're from someone else." He roughly hands her the bouquet and walks off angrily. Kim's smile disappears. _That's weird. I wonder who it could be._ She sees a small yellow sticky-note attached to the base of the flowers. She opens up the note, which revealed,

_With Love,_

_Ricky_

_Ricky?_ She thought. Her face immediately turned to one of angst and disgust. She jerked away the big bouquet of flowers and fiercely threw them into the garbage can beside them. And with that, she stormed off into the hallway.

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

I went out of the general ward, right at the door, and saw Kim throw an elegant bouquet of flowers down in the garbage pail beside her. Boy, was she ticked off! As much as I hated to see her throw away such a beautiful plant, I had to focus on bigger things. Like Kim, I hope she's ok. "Kim?" I ran off in her direction, desperately trying to catch up to her down the hallway, boy was she fast! I finally caught up to her, "Kimmy? You ok?" We both start walking down the hall, but Kim was walking so fast, it really was difficult to walk to her pace. Wow, she _is _really mad at something.

Kim: "HE WON'T EVEN LET ME SAY SORRY!" She shouted, no practically yelled in the hallway, getting some glares from people.

Eddie: "Shh, quiet down." _Should've known, __Jack_. 

Kim: (this time in a softer voice) "He won't let me apologize!"

Eddie: (says coolly like a dude) "Hey, don't fret! Just apologize at the party tonight. His mood will _probably_ be better then anyway." I reassured her.

Kim: "Party?"

Eddie: "Yea. Didn't Grace tell you? We're having a party tonight at Blue Lounge." Kim looked really confused, like Jerry confused. _Oh, you guys are probably like but Jerry isn't even in the story. YET. Don't worry he'll come later, but it won't be for a while. For now, just wanted to point out how confused Kim was haha._

Kim: "But what's the party for?"

Eddie: "Jack's outta jail, all's well, and so the party!" He says enthusiastically. "Listen, tell him sorry tonight, _alright?_" I say with my killer attitude.

Kim has a relief-stricken face and smiles widely.

* * *

**NO POV**

Jack, Eddie, and Milton had arrived at Blue Lounge Club. Eddie, being his usual self, wanted to sing. He grabbed a mic from the DJ, and started singing at the centre of the dance floor underneath the disco ball. Oh, and what song might he be singing, you ask? None other than….. Happy Birthday! Mind you, he was really good! But people dancing the night away on the dance floor really didn't want to be dancing to "Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you!" Milton rolled his eyes, and became desperate for Eddie to stop singing. He beckoned Jack, and Jack instantly understood. He kindly motioned for Eddie to stop, but Eddie kept on singing gripping the microphone tightly with his hands. Eventually, Jack had to snatch the microphone away from him fiercely, with a smile of course. Eddie was disappointed at first, but then said he was hungry, and they all went to sit at a table a little bit aways from the dance floor. Milton and Eddie sat down, and just when Jack was about to sit down, he caught eye of a very familiar face, and might he add, a very smokin' familiar face. There Grace was. Hot and Smokin' as ever, with a short turquoise dress all the way down to her thighs, above her knees, and with gold sequin patterns on the shoulders. Her hair was tightly tied in a messy bun, with little bits of hair flying out of the bun to give it a stylish look. She also had a golden coloured clutch in her hand with sparkles and glitter all over it, as well as a golden bangle on her right hand, and long yellow gold dangling earrings.

Grace: "Hi." She said with confidence.

Eddie got up from his seat, and just stood there. _Wow, she is so beautiful_.

Jack: (smiles at her) "You're looking hot."

Grace: "Thanks." She says to Jack with confidence.

Eddie sits back down in his seat.

Jack: "Have a seat." Like the perfect gentleman, he pulls out a chair for her, and she gladly accepts it, sitting down into the chair. Jack sits himself down into another chair beside her.

Eddie: "Hi, Grace. You look really handsome."  
Grace scoffs. Milton nudges Eddie, trying to tell him what he just said. Eddie thinks, _Oh crap did I just say that?_

Grace: "By the way, whose birthday is it?"

Eddie: (composed himself) "Anybody's. You know what? I don't know a happier song than this." Grace rolls her eyes, and looks at Jack. Jack smiles and chuckles. Jack signals to the waiter in front him, "Can we have the menus please."

The waiter comes back with the menus. Jack mouths a "Thank you" to the waiter as he walks away.

Everyone had decided on their orders, and so Jack called for a waiter, "Excuse me!" But in the process, while he turns his head, he sees a slender female figure walk in. He couldn't recognize her at first, because the lights were really dim in this place, seeing as it was a club. She finally came into the clear, and there she was. Kim Crawford. As beautiful as she looked in her modest orange multicoloured dress going down to her knees, Jack's mood changed from happy to upset to angry. But Kim waved it off, and greeted everyone. Jack and Grace both had an annoyed look on their faces.

Grace: _Who comes to a party uninvited? _

Eddie: "Hey Kim! There you are! Come on, sit over here." He grabs a chair, and places it beside him. Kim sits down. She was now sitting closely beside Jack. However, Jack was very uncomfortable and angry. He jerked his chair away from Kim. Kim had a slightly upset frown on her face, but quickly turned it into a happy one again. She couldn't let people know she was weak.

Eddie: "Hey Kim, you missed out on my great song! You know, people were hootin' and hollering!"

Grace: (scoffs) "Yeah, for you to stop."

Milton and Eddie looked at each other, and nodded in agreeance. _Time for Operation: Make Amends Part 2_.

Milton: "Hey uh Grace, I want to show you something over there. I've brought my machine that can analyze people's dance moves."

Grace: "But I don't want to – "

Milton: "C'mon Grace.." He pulls her out of her chair, and takes her away to another part of the club.

Eddie: "Uhh.. Hey, uh I'm gonna go talk to the DJ about my song.. Jack stopped my song mid-way last time." He leaves.

That left Kim and Jack to themselves. Kim looked at Jack with her warm chocolate brown eyes, but Jack didn't even bother to look at her. His face was turned the other way, fidgeting with his hands. Kim decided to make a move first. She scooted her chair closer to Jack.

Kim: "Jack?" But Jack still refused to look at her. "Jack, I'm sorry for everything that happened." She said warmly. But Jack still didn't budge. "I'm apologizing for the mistake I did." She said softly. "What I did… Can't you forget about it?" Jack _still _didn't budge. How stubborn of him. "Can't we be friends, Jack?" She says warmly. She pulls out her hand in extension of friendship. But Jack just looks at her in anger. He shot up from his seat and slammed his hands down on the table. Kim was startled and shocked, her smile fading.

Jack: "No Kim. What you did was wrong. And I can never forget that. We can never be friends." Those words of his made Kim feel dejected. He stepped on his heels and walked away from the table towards the exit. But Kim hadn't given up either, she went after him, calling his name out multiple times.

Kim: "Jack. Jack! Jack, listen!" Kim ended up chasing Jack onto the dance floor.

While that was going on, the DJ was announcing that there was going to be a spotlight wandering around all around the club (**AN: just like in the beginning of High School Musical)**, and stopping at a lucky couple.

DJ: "And that lucky couple is…" The spotlight stopped at Kim and Jack, causing them to freeze in their footsteps. "These two lovebirds right here." Everyone started to cheer and scream lightly, with small "WHOOS!" too. Eddie and Milton joined the crowd, clapping. But Grace was slightly annoyed. "Please carry on." The DJ said, putting Jack's hand in Kim's. "Give 'em a big hand everybody!" He starts clapping. But Jack still had an angry look on his face, in fact, angrier. He jerked her hand away from him, and almost threw her arm off, causing her to wince in pain slightly. Everyone in the club stood still, shocked. Even Grace was shocked. _Ok, nobody hurts my sister like that! _

Jack: "If _you_ think that _I_ would dance with _you_, then you can forget it." "After all this drama, I can't forgive you." Kim starts to get upset and tear up. "In fact, I'm just – just tolerating you because of my friends." Kim was upset, but stayed strong, soaking up her tears. "You should be ashamed of yourself. You came to _my_ party. _Uninvited_. She started to tear up again, and looked down. She sniffled. She looked around to see eyes staring at her, talking amongst themselves. She had never been so embarrassed in her life. Jack stormed off.

Grace: _Huh. She deserved it_.

* * *

Kim was riding home in a taxi in the rain. It was pouring real hard. Grace had already left, so she was left with the taxi option. She rolled the window down (the window was open in other words), had tears in her eyes, and kept thinking about Jack's harsh words back in the club minutes ago.

* * *

_Flashback (KIM'S POV)_

_Jack: "I can't forgive you after everything that's happened." _

_Jack: "In fact, I've only – only been tolerating you because of my friends." _

_Jack: "You should be ashamed of yourself." _

_Jack: "You came to __my__ party. __Uninvited._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

A few moments later, a familiar voice beckoned to her. "Hey Doc." She looked to her right to see Ricky on a bike riding alongside the taxi.

Ricky: "Hey, Doctor!" He said in a singing way.

Kim scoffs and rolls her eyes.

Ricky: "Forget the taxi, come take a ride in the smooth sailing Ricky train. You know you want some." He says seductively. Kim rolls her eyes once again.

Ricky speeds up and traps the car stopping in front of it. The taxi driver slams the breaks just in time. The taxi driver becomes frustrated, and gets out of the car. He walks up to Ricky in frustration.

Taxi Driver: "Hey you! Watch where you're going. ARE YOU BLIND?!"

Ricky: "Oh, I'm not blind. But I can definitely make you blind." Ricky takes him by the collar and lunges multiple punches into his head, then kicks his gut. He keeps beating him senseless, with Kim watching.

Kim: "Hey, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET HIM GO!" She yelled.

Ricky finally calms down, and lets go of him. Kim scurries out of the car, and goes up to the taxi driver. "Stop it, Ricky!"

The taxi driver, being a wimp he was, ran off saying, "Mark my words, I will get you back!"

Ricky: "Yea, yeah! Get outta here!"

Kim looks in the direction of the scampering taxi driver. Ricky puts his finger on Kim's chin, turning her head into his direction.

Kim looks at Ricky with a slight fear in her eyes, she tried not to show it, but Ricky could see it.

Ricky: "You know, you look so cute when you're scared." He said seductively.

Kim raised her hand to slap him hard. But this time, Ricky caught her arm before she could even slap him, or even start to. "Not today, baby."

Kim: (boldly says) "LET GO."

But he wouldn't let go of her arm, wrapping his hand around her wrist.

Kim: "I SAID LET GO!" Instead of letting go, he did the exact opposite. He pulled her in close to his chest.

Ricky: "Too bad, baby." "C'mon." He started to pull her into a nearby forest, but Kim broke through and started to run. Run for her life. Ricky smirked and walked after her, like a lion does before pouncing on his prey. After all, where was she gonna go? They were in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of an abandoned street. Ricky was walking, admiring his prey, when suddenly a car had almost hit him, if the driver had not slammed the breaks just in time. He was not affected at all by the car's brakes, and kept on walking after the running Kim. The driver of the car was none other than Jack Anderson. He, in anger, got out of his car, calling out at the person who almost got himself killed.

Jack: "HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE – " He stopped midway, when he noticed a fleeing Kim and a walking Ricky, both approaching a nearby forest. _Uh-oh, this isn't good. _

Kim fled deep into a forest, ultimately tripping over a rock, and leaning onto a tree. When she scrambled herself back up, she turned around to see a craving Ricky. _Oh no! _

Ricky kept coming closer to her, inch by inch.

Kim: "Stop right there, Ricky! What are you doing?" He started to take his clothes off. He went upto Kim, cupping her face with his right hand, trying to kiss her, and then ultimately, rape her. Kim had been struggling to avoid him kissing her, but didn't know how long she could do it for. "Please, Ricky, just let me go. _Please."_ She whimpered, sobbing.

* * *

**JACK'S POV**

I ventured deep into the nearby forest, frantically looking for Kim. I had finally found her, with Ricky hungrily trying to kiss her, and then, ultimately, rape her. I knew I had to do something. My immediate impulse was to beat the living crap out of him with my karate skills. After all, I was a fourth-degree black belt. My grandfather had trained me practically since I was born. It helped me get through my parents' divorce and the neglect and lack of love I got from them. Anyways, back to Kim. My grandfather had always taught me to never use violence unless I absolutely had to. And well, there _was _one way I could save Kim without having to use violence, and still abide by the Wasabi code my grandfather had always taught me as a child:

"_We swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal and honest, and never say die. WASABI." _

I approached Ricky and Kim, and firmly placed a hand on his left shoulder. Ricky turned around and faced me. I took my hand off his shoulder.

Jack: "Let her go." I said gravely.

Kim scampered to my side.

Ricky: "What you gonna do about it, huh."

Both of them stared each other down, until Jack pulled out a syringe needle.

Jack: "You're _probably_ thinking this is just a teeny-tiny needle. And there's only air inside it." Ricky smirks and nods. Jack continues, "Plain old oxygen. Normally this oxygen would be very good for us, but not right now. If I inject this needle into _your_ body, then a small air bubble will form in your veins. And via those veins, that air bubble will travel through to your brain." Ricky doesn't take him seriously, and laughs in disbelief. "And then, bam. One of your veins anywhere in your body will rupture."

Ricky: now started to tense out. _Uh-oh, that doesn't sound too good_. He looked at the needle, and then back at Jack.

Jack: (smiles slightly) "But that's not the best part. You won't die from that, but for your whole life, you won't be able to do a _thing_."

Ricky was starting to get freaked out.

Jack: "Let's test it out." He immediately lunges the needle inches away from his neck in a lateral motion. He inches the needle closer and closer to his neck. "Be a man, Ricky."

Ricky: (freaks out) "You gotta be crazy, man!" Jack tightly had his other hand gripping on the back of his neck so he couldn't break free, well, at least until he wanted him to.

Jack: "It's just gonna hurt a teeny-tiny bit, and then, POOF. You won't feel anything your whole life."

Ricky: "Stop it, you psycho! STOP IT!"

Jack: "C'mon Ricky, be a man!" He says playfully. "Why you getting so scared? Scared of a little tiny _needle_?" "Don't be scared." The needle was now millimetres away from his neck.

Ricky: "STOP IT YOU FREAKING PSYCHO!" He tried to break free of his grip, which Jack gladly let go of. He runs off towards his bike. "OH I'LL GET YOU BACK YOU PSYCHO! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" Jack was unfaded by his words. _What a baby_. When Ricky was out of sight, he saw Kim behind him, shivering in the cold rain. He took off his blue-black blazer, and wrapped it around her shoulders, not meeting her eyes. Kim looked at him with her chocolate brown orbs, but Jack just looked down at the ground.

**Ok, FINALLY DONE. GEEZ, that took FOREVERR to write! But I hope you guys like the extra long chapter I wrote! Wow it's actually 10,000 words long! Never written that much in one chapter, hope it satisfies your needs, especially you kickforever! I know you wanted a longer chapter, so here ya go :) **

**So.. looks like Donna and Ricky are both gone for good now, but will Jack ever be able to move on and forgive Kim?**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

******P.S. be sure to check out my new poll on my profile and vote, will update my stories according to that poll! :)**

**:)**


	8. Settling Differences and Patch-Ups

**Hey everyone! Ok so I'm so so so sorry I know I haven't updated in foreverrr! And I'm truly sorry about that, but my final exams did go well! So glad that that's over with! :) And thank you so much everyone for voting, Hearts United was definitely and unanimously the story most voted for, I'm actually starting to feel very attached to this story, so here you guys go :) I hope you like it.**

* * *

**P.S. I'm gonna do a couple guest review shout-outs right here, as there were a couple of questions. **

**Kick 1 fan – aha don't worry this story isn't going to end anytime soon, lots of drama to unfold later on :) I actually think I'm gonna end up having like a thousand chapters… :P **

**Guest – you mentioned something about adding Dr. Brody.. aha yea I was thinking about that, maybe I'll add him later on? We'll see how the plot line goes. :)**

**AFanGirl – aha don't worry I would never do that. Jack just sees Grace as a good friend that's hot lol. And yeah I know Grace is a real biatch (excuse my language) right now, but there are reasons for why she is the way she is. don't worry she'll get better as the story goes on. **

**Selenalover01 – I'm sorry I didn't really get your question about the summary? Maybe you're asking if my chapters are in order? Yes they are. I'm sorry, leave a review if you still have a question. :)**

**Sapphire – Aha that's awesome! Guess we have something in common eh? :) And my Diwali was fantastic.. went to a couple of parties aha and spent the most of it with my fam. how bout you? :)**

* * *

**And thank you to every single one of you who reviewed, seriously from the bottom of my heart, I got such an overwhelming amount of reviews for the last chapter, so thank you so much everyone! I feel like I have a mini fanfiction family. I'll keep trying to make you guys happy. **

**Oh another thing, I recently just discovered two phenomenal writers here on fanfiction – StayWeird and butterflies-and-lullabies. Seriously, so much detail they put in their writing and that too so good at such a young age. Seriously my applause goes out to them for sure. And my personal favourite is Wide Awake by butterflies-and-lullabies – utter perfection. Seriously that story should be made into a movie. Do check these authors out and their stories, simply mind-boggling! xoxo**

**So sorry for the really long AN, I'll try to make them shorter, and with that, I hope you enjoy this chapter.. Sorry not much going on, just a filler for now :) Sorry, I had final exams for college/uni this month. But I do promise Kick will start to develop soon!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT OR THE DRAMA I BASED THIS SHOW ON**

**Chapter 8: Settling Differences and Patch-Ups**

**KIM'S POV**

Previously on Hearts United:

Jack took his blue-black blazer off and gently put it around my shoulders, as he had sensed that I was shivering in the cold jungle air, my teeth gritting against the wind. I looked up at him straight into his chocolate brown orbs of eyes, but he didn't meet them, instead just looking at the ground.

Now:

Not once looking up at me to face me, he led me to his car once we were free from the jungle. He opened the passenger car door, motioning me to get in. I willingly got in, my wet dress clutching against my toned body, and also obviously getting the seat wet and soggy. He slowly put the keys into keyhole place in the car, the engine started, and with that he started driving along the abandoned road, staring blankly ahead into the street. There was an awkward silence that felt like an eternity. It wasn't comfortable at all; in fact it was just eating me up inside. I don't know why but I can't help feel that this is partly my fault. Ok I've just about had enough with this dead ghostly silence. I softly raised my voice to speak and turned my head in his direction.

Me: "Jack?"

But he still had that angry look on his face. The same one he had been having towards me for the past few days. I don't blame him, but I still feel bad about it, and I've been trying to make it up to him for so long. I partly opened my mouth to continue.

Me: "Jack, I -"

I was cut off by the sound of the radio going off, and the song Apologize by Timberland started to emanate throughout the car. Hmm.. Guess he isn't in the mood to talk. I awkwardly closed my mouth and sat there, resuming our awfully awkward silence.

After what felt like an eternity, the car finally smoothly halted to stop in front of my house. Jack put the car in the parking gear. I had a feeling he had wanted me to get out, but I didn't. I looked at him, but he just stared blankly ahead yet again. I wanted to talk to him and set things straight, and thank him for what he did tonight. But Jack didn't feel the same way. He kept accelerating his foot on the gas pedal, making the car continually rev up.

Me: "Jack, listen. I -"

I was interrupted again by the sound of the car revving up yet again. I reluctantly and unwillingly got out of the car. I shut the car door when I got out, and leaned down on the window, looking straight at him, but he didn't meet my gaze. "Jack, -" He put his car into rear mode and drove out before I had even gotten a chance to say anything.

* * *

The next day, I arrived to Easton in the locker rooms. Everyone was his or her normal self. Eddie and Milton chatting away at whatever they talked about, and Grace just… Well being her usual constant self. But I had tuned all of that out. All that had been around my mind was Jack and everything that had happened last night. I was at my locker, getting my stethoscope out, zoned out, when suddenly the sound of Eddie's voice brought me back.

Eddie: "Hey! Why so glum?"

Milton: "Hey, whose jacket is that?"

He was gesturing to Jack's blazer I had draped around my arm. I brought it to give it back to him, and hopefully use it as an excuse to talk to him.

Me: "It's Jack's."

Milton: "But why do you have Jack's blazer?" He asked curiously.

I took a sigh and deep breath. They're my friends. They have a right to know what went down last night.

Me: "You guys remember Ricky?" I said hesitantly.

Both of them nodded in understanding.

Me: "Well..." And with that, I told them everything that went down last night, from Ricky beating up that taxi driver, to him trying to make a move on me, to me running into the forest, to him trying to practically rape me, and then Jack coming into the picture and saving me, proving what a sleaze bag Ricky really was.

Milton: "Holy Christmas Nuts!"

Eddie: "What?! That creep having the nerve to even touch you?!" He had a disgusted look on his face, as well as Milton.

Milton: "But it's great that Jack got there in time. I can't believe he took him on all by himself."

Suddenly, we heard the voice of Grace. "You know it's all your fault, Kimmy." Our heads snapped into the direction of Grace at her locker adjacent to the lockers on our wall. She continued, "If you hadn't come to the party, none of this would've happened. So from now on, learn to just mind your own business." And with that, she walked away. _She's right. This is all my fault. I feel even more horrible. _Milton and Eddie rolled their eyes annoyingly at what Grace had just said.

Eddie: "Hey, Kim. Don't let her get to you. None of what happened last night was your fault. So what. You made a mistake. C'mon everyone makes mistakes, and your mistake definitely isn't unforgiveable. Jack'll come around soon, you'll see."

I nodded in understanding.

Eddie: "In the meantime…" He trailed off gesturing to the jacket.

Me: "You're right. Where's Jack?"

* * *

**JACK'S POV**

I was in the general ward, tending to a patient, who was having abnormal stomach and back pains. I placed the stainless steel chestpiece onto the middle-aged man's back, asking him to inhale and exhale breaths continually. I kept moving the chestpiece at various points around his back, detecting for sounds. After a few moments, I lifted the chestpiece off his back, and took out the comfort-sealing eartips of the stethoscope that were in my ears.

Me: "You have any kind of fever during the night?" I said nicely.

He responded weakly with a no.

Me: "No. Hmm." I slung my stethoscope around my neck, turning to the nurse assisting me from behind, asking and taking the patient's file from the nurse's hands. However, in the process of all this, I had turned to see someone I really wasn't in the mood to see right now. _Kim._ She had her hands on the rail at the end of the hospital bed. I looked straight into her hazel-coloured eyes, and she looked into mine. I shifted uncomfortably, and grabbed the file and turned to face the patient.

Me: "Well, Mr. Watkins. You'll be happy to know that you'll be discharged by this evening." I said with a charming smile. I gave the file back to the nurse, and she left. I looked at Kim once again, and she looked at the ground uncomfortably. I noticed she had my blazer draped around her arm. She moved her arm and hence my blazer closer and closer to me, gesturing for me to take it, here eyes still focused on the ground. I slowly took the blazer off her arm, folded it carefully, and draped it around my arm. And with that, I left the room.

* * *

**KIM'S POV**

I gave Jack his blazer back, and he looked at me, I could tell. Even though my eyes were fixed at the ground. Without moving my eyes' gaze off the ground, I started to speak.

Me: "Hey uh Jack. For whatever happened last night… I uhm.. I wanted to uh … say thank you…" I trailed off. But I got no reply. I raised my gaze off the ground and spoke, "Jack?" But he wasn't there. He left. I turned around to see leaving the room through the open doors. Mhm. _C'mon Jack, just gimme a chance._

* * *

**NO POV**

Later that day, a critical case of a woman severely bruised, and a man that needed a heart transplant because his heart was failing, came in. Jack and Kim were assigned by Dr. Rudy to work on the man whose heart was severely failing and needed an immediate transplant. The problem was… his son wasn't willing to do the transplant because his father was the one responsible for the woman being severely bruised, since she was his mother. He hated his father with a strong passion, and blindly refused to give him his heart. Kim tried to explain that the patient was still his father no matter what, but the boy wouldn't deter from his decision. Jack and Kim had a tiff in between all of this, and let their personal issues overtake their professional ones.

In the midst of all this, Dr. Ken Crawford had called all interns and senior doctors for a meeting in the conference room. He was waiting for Dr. Rudy, as well as Jack and Kim.

Dr. Kailey: "Actually, Dr. Ken, Dr. Rudy and Jack and Kim are going to be late, as they're stuck in a very critical case."

Ken nodded his head in understanding.

Dr. Ken: "Well doctors. I guess they'll have to be informed later on on this announcement. Dr. Kailey, inform Dr. Rudy, and he can inform his interns all right?" "Doctors, the matter of the fact is that all of you are going on a trip, I mean to say, a medical camp, to a small farm town called Quincy not too far from here for around three days. It's about a 5-6 hour drive. You will treat all the locals in town, and everything you do will be evaluated, and you will most certainly get points for the intern of the month award."

Grace had a big smile plastered on her face.

Ken continued: "It's quite a few miles from here, so all of you are to be loaded in the van tomorrow afternoon, so that you all will get there by that night, ready to go the next morning." He gestures to Dr. Kailey.

Dr. Kailey: "Okay guys. Here's what's going down. Tonight all of you are to stay here. Then, in the morning, you are to all go back to your own homes, get your stuff, and get back here in the afternoon in the parking lot by the van with the supplies in it." "Capisce?"

All the interns nodded.

Dr. Kailey: "Good." "You're dismissed."

* * *

Back with Kim, Jack, and Dr. Rudy:

Jack and Dr. Rudy were in the operation theatre, operating on the man's heart. Unfortunately, his blood pressure had started to dilate, and he was sinking fast, and also needed more blood.

Dr. Rudy: "Oh, this is not good. Not good at all!" "Jack. Tell Dr. Kim to hurry up and convince Mark to do the transplant." "Cmon go fast!"

Jack nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Kim and Mark:

Mark: "Why are you after me?!" He shouted in anger. He had enough of Kim trying to convince him to donate blood and agree to the transplant.

Kim: "Why aren't you getting it? It could be too late before we find another donor with the same blood group." Mark just crossed his arms across his chest and rolled his eyes, looking down at the ground. "And if anything happens to him, then would you ever be able to forgive yourself?" "He's your _father, _Mark."

Mark: "_Father?! Huh." _He scoffed. "He ruined my whole future with his alcohol. And just look at my mother, see what kind of a state and condition she's in?" "This is all because of _him_."

Kim started to see why Mark was so bent on not giving his heart to his father.

Mark: "Hmph. I'll give my liver to a stranger, but _never _my _father_." He said gravely.

Kim: "Then the only thing left to do is think of him as a stranger and donate it." She takes a deep breath and sighs. "Mark. For a second, _just _for a second. Forget that he's your father. Just think of him as a stranger whose life is just about on the brink of ending… You can do this on the basis of humanity can't you?" She pleaded. Kim's words began to take effect into Mark's thoughts. His eyes became glossy. "Please Mark. He doesn't have much time left."

Kim soon lost hope and made her way across the reception hall in an effort to leave. Once near the door, she heard Mark say behind her, "Doctor?" She immediately stopped in her footsteps and smiled.

* * *

The operation was successful that night, and both the father and Mark were stable. The next morning, Kim didn't have time to pack so Grace brought most of her stuff with her into the van. Jack had his stuff in the car. Kim and Jack were now in the general ward, when Rudy approached them.

Rudy: "Kim. Jack. Do the follow-up report for this case first and then get into the van, alright?" Jack and Kim nod. Rudy looks at Kim with a smile. "So. You finally managed to convince Mark. Good job." He said genuinely.

The edges of Kim's mouth went up into a smile. Rudy left. That left Kim and Jack in the general ward.

* * *

**KIM'S POV**

Dr. Rudy left the general ward. That left me and Jack. I smiled slightly at him, wanting to talk, but he shut me out again and left. I was furious. _OK THAT'S IT! SERIOUSLY KIM CRAWFORD USUALLY NEVER PLEADS OR GOES SO FAR FOR APOLOGY! I'VE SERIOUSLY HAD ENOUGH OF HIS ARROGANCE! _And with that, I stormed into the locker room, ready to confront him. I found him whistling carefree to himself sitting on a wooden bench, tying the shoelaces on his shoes, which were propped up on the bench. I stormed right up to him, and stopped right before him.

Kim: "Jack. I need to talk to you."

Jack stops whistling and sits properly on the bench, both legs on opposite sides of the bench.

Kim: "I want to say thanks." I said bluntly with a straight face.

Jack: "If you think that I'll be as easily convinced as that patient you just handled last night was, then please try again." He got up from the bench, and started to walk away.

I walked a few steps after him, "Jack. I've been trying to say sorry to you for the longest time", stopping him in his tracks.

Jack turned around to face me. "You've got a choice. You want to say sorry or thanks?" He said wittingly with a straight face.

_Oh damn. _"No, I mean, uh… uhm.. I _really am_ sorry from the bottom of my heart."

Jack: (annoyed, brought his hands up) "And I'm _really _saying it from the bottom of _my _heart that you're forgiven." "Ok, are we done? Happy? Or if you don't believe me, you want me to write it out on a piece of paper?" He said with a sarcastic tone. He called out. "Hey! Anyone got a spare piece of paper?"

Kim: "Jack! I'm serious."

Jack: "So am I."

Kim: "Jackk." I said in a whining manner.

Jack: "Kim."

Kim: "Jack."

Jack: "Kim."

Our faces inched forward to each others' each time we said one another's names. We both were poking our eyes out at each other, having an intense staring contest. Oh no, I am not giving up! A few seconds later, he kept poking his eyes out at me in a gloating manner, indicating he won.

Kim: "Ugh! You… You.. I take my sorry back." I said while I crossed my arms across my chest, peeved.

Jack: "Oh well then in that case, are you gonna take back your thank you too?" He said innocently and wittingly at the same time.

Kim: "Ok fine, whatever. I take it back. And just.. just go to hell." I said as I uncrossed my arms that were across my chest and glared at him through my eyes as I spoke.

Jack: "Only if you promise me not to follow me there. Please promise. Please. I don't think I can tolerate you any longer." I had a disgusted look on her face while he spoke. _Seriously? _ "Please! _Please promise!" _

Kim: "Just – Just- just go – go jump!" I said hurriedly. I was at a loss for words, he was seriously annoying the hell out of me right now.

Jack did as he was told, and jumped on another bench in front of him, as if it was a hopscotch ground, finally bouncing off the bench and bouncing away out of the locker room childishly.

_What a dork. He's such a kid._

* * *

Me and Jack finally finished our report on the follow-up for the case, and headed out the front doors into the parking lot. All I had was my purse, and Jack had a knapsack on his shoulders. Neither of us saw the van that was to take us to the medical campsite. I saw Marge walking past, and stopped her.

Me: "Hey Nurse Marge! Where's the van?" "You know, the one for the medical camp in Quincy."

Marge: "Oh that van? But that van already left, Dr. Kim." "You and Dr. Jack are to get there via Jack's car." "That's what Dr. Kailee and Dr. Rudy told me." "Oh, those two look just adorable together."

Both of your eyes literally shot out of our sockets. "WHAT?!" We said in unison. We turned our heads to look at each other straight into each other's eyes.

"NO. WAY." We both said in unison.

* * *

**JACK'S POV**

Jack: "Ok then." I started to walk towards my car, thinking that Kim would be right behind me. But when I turned around, I found her to be walking in a different direction. "Umm, where are you headed off to?" "My car's over here."

Kim: (acting as if I had said something dumb or stupid) "I _know_ that. I'd rather die than take a ride from you."

Jack: "Alrighty, whatever floats your boat. But it is getting dark soon you know."

Kim: "So? It's not like I'm scared or anything. Kim isn't afraid of anything." She said pompously. I chuckled, put on my shades, and resumed walking towards my car.

Jack: "Suit yourself, _basket_."

* * *

**Ok so I think I'm gonna stop right there.. but the next chapter will be better, promise. Just bear with me? Hopefully will update soon again in a couple of days. :)**

**So looks like Jack forgave Kim in their own little weird ways. Now what's gonna happen? Will this medical camp bring them closer than ever before, or drift them apart? And will they even get to the medical camp in the first place? Keep reading to find out. **

**Don't forget to REVIEW! :) **

**Oh, and my PM's are still acting really weird, so tweet (at sign) a9garg if you want to reach me, or just leave a review :)**

**:) xoxo **


	9. Medical Camp Adventures - Part 1

**IM SOOO SORRY! I said I would update in a couple days and it's been way over a week! I am a very bad person, I was actually so busy everyone with the holidays and all, and I hope y'all had a wonderful Christmas and New Years' :) Ok thanks so much everyone for all the lovely reviews, a big thank you and air hug! I honestly didn't think the last chapter was that good, but you guys loved it, so I guess it was better than expected. Love you guys. Ok so without further ado, here's the next chapter! I hope you like it, I worked extra hard on this chapter. In this chapter, you'll gain insight into each character's development :) xoxo**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' NEITHER IT NOR THE DRAMA THAT THIS STORY WAS BASED ON. **

**Chapter 9: Medical Camp Adventures **

_Italics_ – _word emphasis, flashbacks, thoughts_

* * *

Previously on Hearts United:

Kim: "I'd rather die than get in the same car as you."

Jack: "Think about it. It's getting dark soon, you know."

Kim: "So? It's not like I'm scared or anything. Kim Crawford isn't scared of anything." She said pompously.

Jack: "Suit yourself, _basket_." He chuckled, put on his shades, and walked towards his car.

NOW:

* * *

**KIM'S POV**

Soon enough, the sun went down and the stars came out. I was walking through the abandoned and lonely streets, hoping to get a ride from a car or any other type of vehicle passing by. And mind you, I can take care of myself. A few cars passed by, and my efforts to hitch a ride were futile and relentless. The cars just zoomed past me, it's like they intended to ignore me and acknowledge that I wasn't even there! I mean, come on. Damsel in distress here! Ugh, today's just not a good day. And then, to make matters worse, ugh Jack just had to rub it in my face by driving past me crazily and making faces at me with his window rolled down. I swore and yelled at him running into the street after his car. He sped away, (oh when I get his hands on him….) and in the process, I almost barely hit an accelerating car. I gave my apologies, and stepped back to the side of the road.

After a long while, I saw Jack's car parked at the other side of the road. _Ugh, can't believe I'm doing this, but I guess there's no other way out right now_.

I carefully crossed the street, not that there were any cars, it was the middle of the night, hardly any cars drove by. I went up to his car, standing parallel to the driver's side of the front door, not facing him. _Man, I really don't wanna do this._ I took a deep breath.

Jack: (fiddling with the music system) "Man, this damn stereo system had to break down at this moment in time!" He said aggravated. But the stereo system looked fine to me, wonder why he's doing this. And shouldn't he be half way there by now?

Kim: "Can I come with?" I said reluctantly with a straight face, not looking at him.

Jack: "GHOST!" He said fake-frightened. He turned his face to look at me, and I looked at him weirdly. "Oh, it's just _you_. "

_Dork_. _Loser._

Jack: "Hehe sorry but I don't give rides to ghosts." He said wittingly.

I just rolled my eyes.

Jack: "Come on get in." He said bluntly.

I opened the back door and got in. "Ok, I'm in. Let's go."

Jack: "Hey, you think I'm your chauffeur or something! Get in the front."

_Ugh, whatever_. I climbed out the back seat, and opened the passenger door, comfortably getting in and sitting down. "Ok. Let's go."

Jack: "Uh uh uh.. _Please. Let's Go._" (stretching out the please and let's go)

Kim: "Ughh, _pleasee let's goo." _

Jack: "Now that's more like it." He shifted the gear into drive mode, and with that we sped off.

Jack kept driving along at lightning speed through the abandoned roads. And _way_ too fast for my liking. I felt like I was in a damn race car! I swear, he was probably driving at like 200 miles an hour!

"Jack! Stop the car! Slow down!"

But Jack doesn't stop. He keeps drifting the car when approaching turns, and speeding the car to a great extent.

Me: "Jack, if you don't stop the car _right now_, then I'll jump out of the car." I said menacingly.

Jack: (looked at me) "Woo hoo!" He went even faster and drove more dangerously.

All of a sudden, he just decided to slam the breaks hard in the middle of the road, causing me to jerk forward in my seat, almost slamming my cheeks into the window in front of me. I glared at him, and he chuckled, having the largest smile plastered on his face.

Jack: "What. Don't look at me like that. You told me to stop." He said cunningly.

I made a kind of "_I hate you_" kind of face towards him. He put his foot back on the gas pedal in an effort to keep driving, but the car had an irregular pattern of driving. It kept budging inch by inch irregularly until it wouldn't budge.

Kim: "What's wrong with your piece a junk now?"

Jack glared at me. "Shh! She's sensitive!", rubbing and caressing his steering wheel.

_God.. _

He got out of the car, and popped the hood, taking the metal rod in the hood and bringing it up to the top of the hood to securely keep the hood open.

I followed, and got out of the car, coughing from all the smoke that came out of the hood. "So. What happened to your _baby_?"

Jack: "Well… Looks like baby is warming up."

Kim: "Looks like the both of you need a _coolant_."

Jack: (looks at Kim, his arm leaning on the hood) "How funny. Basket can crack jokes too. Wow you're just an all-rounder, you."

I rolled my eyes.

Jack: "Ok well enough joking around. Think about what we're gonna do now."

Kim: "What's there to do?" "Leave the baby here, and hitch a ride." I said arrogantly and confidently.

Jack: "WHAT?" His eyes widened.

I smirked at him, grabbed my purse through the open window of the passenger door, and made my way onto the street ahead of us.

* * *

**JACK'S POV**

I don't believe this. We spent all night just walking on the streets, not one person was willing to give us a ride! Insensitive people these days. Currently, it was around 6 A.M. and we were walking on an abandoned road, a few feets' distance between us. I don't even know where the hell we are anymore. Right now it's imperative that we absolutely get to Quincy by 12 or else we're dead meat, courtesy of Dr. Kailey.

Me: "You know this is all _your_ fault. If you hadn't gotten into my car, it wouldn't have broken down, and none of this would've happened." I said with a pouting face and annoyance. And how or why is she walking so fast? She's like already a few feet ahead of me. _And_ she's wearing heels. Pff, _girls._ I'll never be able to understand them.

Kim: "Can't you just shut it for a bit?" She snarled.

I was gonna retaliate, but then I saw a car passing by at a moderate speed. I jumped in front of the car, waving my hands around, signaling for it to stop and give us a ride. But the car didn't stop. Instead, it sped up even faster. I managed to get out of the way in the nick of time just before it ran me over.

Me: "Hey, you gonna kill me or something!" I heard a loud snicker, turning into a laugh behind me. Who else could it be? _Kim_. "Funny." I said bluntly not in the joking mood. She toned down her laughing and sat on a rock nearby, fiddling around in her purse. I went and sat on the adjacent rock right beside her. I threw my backpack on the other side of me. "You're just bad luck for me." As I took my right shoe off, and shook it up and down, removing the small pebbles and other debris from inside my shoe, I said, "If you weren't with me, I'm sure some car would've stopped to give me a ride by now."

Kim smirked like she didn't care or wasn't listening to what I was saying at all. Just then, a truck was rolling by. Kim raised her hand, sticking out her thumb and waving it back and forth. _Umm what is she doing?_ The truck halted to a stop. She smirked at me, and got up. I sighed, and got up.

I went to the front of the truck to the driver. Turns out they're headed a place that passes right through Quincy, so it's right on their way. Something about singing and performing at a temple or something.

I went around to the back of the truck and got on. It wasn't like a normal moving truck, there were no walls or doors around, and it was an open space. I was surrounded by these hippie guys dressed in orange, with musical instruments on the truck too. After talking to them, they told me they were Hindu hippies, and they would perform these religious songs called bhajans at various respectable Hindu churches called _mandirs_. They would make these songs somewhat enjoyable, so they could get their message across and people could have fun at the same time. Wow that's kinda cool.

Once I got on, I held out my hand for Kim. She still hadn't got on yet. She looked at me and my hand. I gestured her to take it. I was waiting for the feel of her hand on mine when instead I got… heels? I threw them on the hay ground of the back of the truck and extended my hand once more like a gentleman genuinely. She looked at me again, smirked, and then took the hand of another man on the truck. I was disappointed. And kind of angry at the other man, but I don't know why.

_It's cause you're jealous_.

_What? Pshh No. I'm not. I hate her. _

_You do know there's a fine line between love and hate ;) _

_Get outta my head! _

What the hell! Ok let me clear this right now. I do not like Kim Crawford. Right? Right. Let's just get this show on the road.

The whole way there was so much fun! They played some awesome songs in Indian, or _Hindi_, I think is the language. They handed me a tambourine and I joined in, jamming to the awesome tunes. Kim, on the other hand, didn't enjoy it very much. I guess it was a little too loud for her. She threw her head back and groaned, putting her hands to her ears.

Me: "Enjoying yourself basket?"

Kim: "You know, I really didn't mind the music, until _you _started picking up the tambourine and banging relentlessly on it. 'Cause it sure as hell isn't playing music." She snapped.

Me: "Touché."

We finally got there around 5 hours later, arriving at the campsite, where all the tables, all the supplies, and everything else that was needed was laid out. I heard Milton and Eddie yell out ecstatically that we had made it.

"Hey guys!" I greeted, bro-hugging them in the process.

I then went up to Grace and hugged her. "Hey Grace-bear." She said hi back.

* * *

**KIM'S POV**

Not gonna lie, that was not a good ride. I felt kinda nauseous during the whole way, and Jack's banging did not help. The truck finally halted to a stop in front of the medical camp, and I got out, thanking the driver for driving us here. I almost tripped a couple times walking through the dirty mud to get the campsite, still feeling nauseous. I finally got there, and approached Milton and Eddie. I heard Jack ask Grace:

Jack: "Hey, the farmtown locals haven't come yet?"

Grace: "I don't know. No one's come yet."

Milton: "What's wrong? And where were you?"

I was about to speak, but I felt like the insides of my stomach were going to erupt through my mouth. I repetitively had the urge to vomit right onto him, but held it back. I stepped to the side a few feet away, and started vomiting.

Eddie: "Kim!" Eddie and Milton ran to my side, rubbing my back, helping me get my nausea out of my system. In the process I could hear Jack say,

Jack: "Looks like we got another patient on our hands before we even start on greeting the villager locals." I finally finished my business, and raised my body back up, glaring at Jack. I walked and stormed up to him.

Me: "I don't need any help from _you_ ok! I am perfectly capable of taking care of _myself_."

Jack and Grace smirk.

Jack: "Wow. An _ignorant_ patient. Just what we need right now."

Me: "Why, you – " I lunged at him, but our little tiff is interrupted by the voices of the town locals. Me and Jack both looked ahead and around our surroundings. Ahead of us were three town locals, one female and two males. The girl looked quite young, probably in her late teens or early twenties, and was wearing a pink checkered button down shirt and navy coloured torn jeans. The two men on opposite sides of her looked to be in their early 30s, and looked like regular farm town locals wearing red and blue overalls. We also noticed that Dr. Kailey and Dr. Rudy were standing behind us beside each other.

"Howdy there Doctors!" The girl said. Dr. Rudy and Dr. Kailey nodded.

"Uh Doctors, ma name's Hilda." "I'm the mayor's daughter." She said in her heavy Texan-like accent. "Father's sent these two" (gesturing with her hands towards the two men beside her on opposite sides) "for treatment."

Dr. Rudy: "And what about the rest of 'em?"

_Now that I think about it, he's right. Where are all the other townsfolk? _

Hilda: "Um the rest… Well you see sir, they'll come in turns later."

Dr. Kailey: (in a nice tone) "Why is that?"

Hilda looked uneasy and hesitated. "Well, the thing is.." She paused, as if she was struggling to say the next words and was ashamed. "We've only got three pairs of shoes." She said embarrassed. "So only three people can come at a time."

Me and Jack looked at their sandals they were wearing.

* * *

**NO POV**

Grace: "WHAT?" She said sarcastically. "I'm pretty sure the ones that are to be treated are you and not the sandals you're wearing." She snapped. "Why can't you come without the sandals?"

Everyone (the doctors) rolled their eyes.

Kim: "Grace! They'll feel bad."

Grace groaned and rolled her eyes.

Dr. Kailey spoke in a quiet tone to Dr. Rudy, almost to a whisper, "But Rudy. If they keep coming one at a time like this, then it'll take forever to treat all of them."

Rudy sighed and took a deep breath. He knew that Kailey had a point.

Hilda: "Doctors, you won't leave us will ya?"

Dr. Rudy shook his head, assuring them they wouldn't.

Hilda: "Our town really needs ya."

Jack: "No. Don't worry. We aren't going anywhere until we treat each and every one of you." He said with a smile.

Kim smiled at Jack's gesture, as did Hilda and the other two men. They were ecstatic that their town was going to be treated.

Jack: "Dr. Rudy." He looked in Rudy's direction. "So what if the townspeople can't come to the campsite. I mean, we can go to them, can't we?" He suggested.

Rudy looked at Kailey and pondered.

Kim: "I agree sir." "We're here to help the townsfolk. If they can't come to us, then we'll go to them." I said with a smile.

Rudy: "So you guys mean, by making this place a kind of base camp." He clapped his hands together, and released them, sticking up his middle finger from his right hand. "Excellent idea!" "Ok so whatever important stuff we need to treat the townspeople, put it in the van and let's go!" "C'mon everybody." "Cmon!"

Everyone did as they were told and left for the town. Jack and Grace were just about to leave, when Grace said, "Good idea Jack."

Jack: "This is all 'cause of you, Gracie. Or else, being with your sister had left me _brain-dead_." He said, looking at Kim the whole time. Kim rolled her eyes at him, and left.

They finally arrived at the town a few minutes later. They were small boys and girls frolicking and playing in the fields, mothers and other farmers tending to the crops, and other women washing their clothes in the river.

Hilda led all the doctors through the village to the town hall where the mayor was.

Dr. Rudy shook the mayor's hand, "Greetings, Mayor."

The Mayor acknowledged Rudy's greeting and did the same.

Hilda introduced all the doctors to the mayor.

Mayor: "I welcome all of you to our beloved town." Everyone smiled.

Rudy: "All right guys. Let's start with the check-ups." "Cmon, let's go boys."

A few hours later, all the doctors had finished up setting different doctors' stations, and all the townspeople had gathered in the center square of the town to get treated.

Kim and Jack were tending to two patients, when Dr. Kailey had called all the interns for a small meeting. They left the patients' in Dr. Rudy's care, and joined all the other interns in the meeting just a few feet away.

Kailey: "I want you all to remember one thing. You're getting points for everything you do in this camp. And the more points you get… intern of the month."

Kim smiled, and Grace whispered in Kim's ear, "At least there's something good about coming here."

Kailey: "Dr. Grace and Dr. Jack. You two are to handle the station set up over there." (pointing to a station ahead of her a few feet away.)

Jack: "Yes, ma'am."

Kailey: "Dr. Kim, Dr. Milton, and Dr. Eddie. You'll do the check-ups over there," pointing to a station behind her.

A couple hours had passed as Jack, Milton, Kim, Grace, and Eddie worked away on treating the patients. The line at Jack and Grace's station had died down a bit, and Jack's neck was aching. He used his hand to stretch it and soothe it, but it was still bugging him. Kim saw this, and looked at him. He smiled at her, with a _don't-worry-I'm-fine_ face. Kim acknowledged his face expression, nodded, and turned back to treat her patient. He found himself still staring at Kim, when Grace's voice brought him out of his trance.

Grace: "So. How was your _journey_?"

Jack scoffed and groaned in response, indicating a terrible one.

Grace: "I can imagine. Kimmy's been a bore since she was practically a baby. Humour 0%, and anger – 100%."

Jack: "I know man. You two are so different." He raised his voice loud enough so she could hear, "SHE'S 0%!" He lowered his voice back down so only Grace could hear him. "And you – 100%." He said with a smile.

Kim looked at him, annoyed. _I seriously don't get this guy! One minute he's like the nicest guy ever, but whenever he's with Grace, he acts like a total jerk! Ugh!_

* * *

**KIM'S POV**

I stormed out the chair I was seated on, and approached his station, walking straight up to him, well in front of his table, 'cause he was standing behind the table.

Me: "Why do you always give snarky comments!"

Jack's smile dropped, and Grace just rolled her eyes.

I continued. "Why can't you just mind your own business!"

Jack lowered his voice in a whisper, almost looking annoyed by her, "I am minding my own business", gesturing me to shoo off.

* * *

**JACK'S POV**

I was in the midst of arguing with Kim once again when I noticed something a few feet away that had caught my eye. I saw a few villagers struggling to walk on the road full of sand and pebbles because they weren't wearing shoes. _Those poor villagers. There's gotta be something I can do._ "Hey girls, I'll be right back." And with that, I ran off with an idea in mind on how to help those villagers.

* * *

**KIM'S POV**

After Jack left, Hilda came up to me and said, "Hey there Sister! There's a girl that needs your help, but she can't come here so we'll have to go to her."

Me: "Yeah sure, let's go." And with that, I left the area with Hilda.

When I came back to my station area with Hilda, we both noticed that there was an angry uproar caused by the villagers who were surrounding Grace's station and were shouting in anger because they wouldn't take a vaccination for typhoid. I walked up to the crowd, and Hilda followed.

Me: "Hi there. Are all of you scared of the needle?" I said gently and nicely.

But Grace wasn't too happy seeing me there and snapped, "Kim. What are you doing here? This is my station, and I can handle the situation perfectly."

Me: "Grace please. Just let me try."

Grace rolled her eyes but reluctantly agreed. "So. Tell me, are all of you scared of needles?"

Villager 1: "Oh no sweet pea, but you tell me. How are we supposed to get a vaccination for a disease we know nothing about?"

All the other villagers agreed with him and started to shout.

I calmed them down. "You guys know about typhoid right? It's a deadly disease often spread by contaminated water, or by food prepared with contaminated water."

Villager 1: "Hey I know what that is! We're all victims of that disease!" He said ecstatically.

Kim: "So wouldn't all of you want to win against this disease?" All the villagers nodded. "And all it takes is a teeny tiny needle." All the villagers looked at each other and pondered. "So, who's up first?"

After a few moments of internal debate, villager 1 raised his voice, and said ecstatically, "I am!"

He came forward, and I softly inserted the syringe into his skin of his upper arm and gently pushed the end, then taking it back out. "There. All done."

Villager: "Well I'll be darn tootin'. It didn't hurt a bit! C'mon e'erbody get yur needle done!" He said with excitement.

* * *

**NO POV**

"C'mon e'erbody get ur noodle done!" Villager 1 said with excitement. Everyone gathered around Kim to get vaccinated, and one by one, many villagers were injected with the vaccination. Kim got a majority of the gathered villagers vaccinated, put the syringe on the table in front of her, and smiled at Hilda. She suddenly heard a voice behind her and recognized it as Kailey, and turned around to face her.

Kailey: "Good job Dr. Kim. You did great convincing the villagers with the vaccination."

Kim smiled at Kailey and left the station with Hilda.

A minority of the villagers were still gathered around Grace in a line to get their injection done. Grace picked up the syringe, and was preparing the vaccination while muttering to herself, "Wow. So when I explained it to them, no one was ready. But when _she_ explained it to them, they were ready in a jiffy." The voice of the old villager in front of her brought her out of her thoughts, "hey tall lady, I want to get one too."

Grace: "Of course." She said with a devilish smile. She inserted the syringe into the skin of his upper arm in such a way that it caused great pain and the old man screeched and yelped in pain.

In the meantime, Dr. Kailey went to stand right beside Dr. Rudy after complimenting Kim. Both were observing the doctors tending to the villagers and were quite proud of their work.

Dr. Rudy: "Wow. Your interns can do a great job."

Dr. Kailey: "OUR interns, Rudy." Rudy smiled at this. "And you're right, I couldn't be more proud."

Dr. Rudy smiled at Kailey once more, and then scanned the stations, aware that there was something wrong with this picture.

Dr. Rudy: "Hey, but Kailey, where's Jack?"

Kailey realized Rudy was making some sense. "Now that I think about it, you're right. Where'd he go?" She said just as confused as Rudy.

Right when they were pondering where Jack wandered off to, they heard the sounds of mooing cows and other cattle. They turned their heads toward where they had heard the sounds, and saw Jack standing on a wagon riding along the cows and cattle that were harnessed by the wagon. Both Kailey's and Rudy's mouths hung open.

Rudy: "What the..." He trailed off, his mouth still hung open in shock.

Jack, smiling, got off the wagon and opened the hatch that was at the back of the wagon. And what poured out of the wagon as a result brought pure excitement to all the villagers, huge plastered smiles on all their faces. And what was the thing that brought such excitement? Take a wild guess. You guessed it, shoes. Hoards and hoards of them! The villagers were utterly pleased, to say the least. Everyone gathered around in a crowd and each person rushed ahead of the other to get a hold of a pair of shoes. After a few moments, Jack pushed himself through the crowd and walked up to Kailey and Rudy. To Jack, Rudy looked really proud and happy of him, and while Kailey was trying to hide it with her stern face, she was too.

Kailey: "Ahem. Dr. Jack, where were you?" She said sternly.

Jack: "Actually I just went to get some shoes for the townsfolk."

Rudy smiled. "Good job Jack. I'm proud of you."

Kailey: "But next time be sure to tell someone before you go anywhere."

Jack: "Of course." He went back to helping the villagers.

* * *

**KIM'S POV**

Jack had brought shoes for all the villagers to wear so their feet wouldn't hurt from walking on the sandy and dirt-filled roads. As he walked back to the crowd of villagers, a group of males in excitement lifted Jack up, putting him on top of their shoulders, chanting and cheering his name all the while. And all this time, I couldn't help but admire him. He really is a man of pure heart, and there's just something about him that attracts me to him, despite his truly arrogant nature.

* * *

**NO POV**

After the crowd had settled down, Grace walked up to Jack, who was carrying a small happy playing child in his arms.

Grace: "The shoes and stuff are fine, but what does this have to do with medicines and stuff?"

Jack: (playing and cooing at the child) "It doesn't. But it does have to do with the heart and love."

Grace had a dumbfounded and confused look on her face. "Huh? Heart?" She stood there in confusion for a few seconds as if the word heart was something that wasn't in her dictionary, until Kim walked up to her and Jack, who were now accompanied by Rudy and Kailee. Milton and Eddie soon followed.

Kim: (looks towards Kailee) "Ma'am. If I may, is it possible to open a social service in ward in Easton where we can treat villagers and townsfolk like these for free?"

Grace interrupted with a smirk. "Oh, puh-lease. Easton is a hospital, not some charity organization."

At this point, jack became intrigued and gently placed the child back into the ground, leaving him to run and play at some other area.

Grace continued, "If we keep treating people for free, then how are we supposed to make money?" She said arrogantly. Eddie and Milton looked at each other in disapproval. "And if we don't make money, then where the heck are we gonna get world class technologies and reputable doctors from?"

Kailee: "Well then. She's got a point. Dr. Grace is talking from the point of view of a businesswoman, while Dr. Kim is talking from the point of view of a doctor." "And a doctor's profession involves treating cures and patients, not exploiting the money from them."

Rudy: "Well, we can't offer medicines for free, but we _can_ offer them at a subsidized rate."

Kim had a smile plastered on her face when Rudy said this.

Kailee: "Okay. What are all _your_ thoughts?" "Business hospital or doctors' hospital?"

Milton: "it's obvious isn't it? A doctors hospital."

Eddie: "Ma'am, we should definitely open a social services ward. It's for a good cause."

Grace: "Great. So instead of making Easton world class, let's just downgrade it to third-class." She said sarcastically. "Giving out shoes is a better idea. Right Jack?"

Kim looked at Jack. _C'mon Jack.. You know it's the right thing._

Kim tries to read Jack's face, but it's unreadable to her. _Ugh I knew it. Guess you always side Grace don't you._ My thoughts immediately changed when he said the following:

Jack: "Wrong."

Both Grace and Kim's faces showed shock and surprise.

Jack: "Kim's right. Giving out shoes might be a good idea, but Easton should have its own social service ward."

* * *

**KIM'S POV**

There was no more room for discussion. A social services ward was underway for Easton. The day soon passed by, and day 2 of the medical camp had begun. I was on my break when I noticed the voices of Hilda, Milton, and a small little girl as I passed by them in a gazebo-like structure.

Milton: "Aww she's so cute! What's her name?"

Hilda: "Her name's Nisha."

Milton: "Hey Kim! Don't just stand there! C'mon sit here." Milton makes some room for me to sit; and I gladly accept.

Hilda: "Hey Lindsay **(AN: NOT the lindsay from kickin it)** can you hand me that scarf?" Lindsay was sitting on the ground folding a bunch of beautifully patterned scarfs. "No, the one on the top. C'mon, hurry it up a little." Hilda hastily took the scarf, stood up from her seat, and wrapped it on my head. It was a beautiful scarf, I hadn't seen such a beautiful scarf in my life. Hilda brought out a men's scarf for Milton as well and wrapped it around his neck. He was pleased, although he did have to comment on the cleanliness of the fabric. _Really Milton?_ I thought sarcastically in my head. I glared at him to make him shut up, I didn't want Hilda to feel bad. After all, they probably worked so hard on making these beautiful scarfs.

* * *

**JACK'S POV**

When I walked out of the tent after finishing placing all my stuff in there, the first thing I noticed was Kim. She had a beautiful pink patterned scarf wrapped around the top of her head, and boy did she look beautiful. She looked like something sent down from heaven and I just couldn't stop staring at her. My eyes became soft, and I slowly grew a smile on my face. I just stood there. Staring at her. Not paying attention to anything else moving around me. A few moments later, I think Kim noticed me when she started to stare at me like I was a weirdo, and I immediately removed my gaze and looked the other way coolly. I ignored what I had just done, and went to play ball with the boys of the village.

A few hours passed by, and all of us interns were busily working away on curing and treating the patients at various stations. Suddenly, out of the blue, an old woman carrying a frail elder man about her own age entered our camp base, and started to cry for help.

Woman: "DOCTOR! DOCTOR PLEASE FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD PLEASE HELP!"

I rushed to her as fast as my legs could carry me, and wrapped the frail man's arms around my shoulders, carrying him on my shoulders. "What's happened to him, please do something!"

I quickly laid him onto a hospital bed in one of the set-up tents. I brought out my stethoscope, while the man's body seemed to jerk up and down continually and irregularly. The woman stood beside me and was frantically worrying, yelling out cries and sobbing. "Ma'am, please wait outside." It would be better this way. She slowly, sobbing, made her way out the tent. As she was leaving, Kim entered and consoled the woman, while I was busy doing CPR on the man.

Kim: "Don't worry ma'am, everything will be alright."

_Thank God, Kim's here. Thanks for handling her." _I conveyed with my face. She came in, and stood on the other side of the bed, assisting me in the operation. I told the nurse beside me, "Call Dr. Rudy. The patient's very serious." I used a device to pump air into his mouth that would go into his lungs, while Kim at the same time intertwined her fingers and pressed on his heart repetitively. Soon enough, in just a split few moments, Dr. Rudy came rushing in. I made some room for him to come beside me and examine the patient. He brought out his stethoscope, and started to check the patient's pulse at various places around his chest and stomach.

Rudy: "Give the patient atropine. Stat."

I examined the supply tray behind me, and did as I was told. Then, he started to do the same thing Kim was doing just moments before, but with more force. Kim stepped to the side to let Dr. Rudy do his thing. After a few moments, Rudy suddenly stopped, and had a relieved look on his face. "Ok. For a few hours, keep giving him IV fluids, and monitor BP." He took a big relieved sigh, and patted my shoulder. "Good job Jack. If he didn't get CPR on time, then.." "Anyway, any complications, just call me ok?" "Good job, both of you. I mumbled an "all right sir" as he walked out of the tent. Kim and I looked at each other in relief. "We did it." She said.

Me: "Yes we did. Thanks for the help, Kim."

Kim: "Jack, you're a great doctor. This case was all you." She said genuinely.

I took a deep breath and smiled.

After a few hours, the man's wife, the woman who brought him in in the first place, entered the tent and sat down on a stool by the bed.

Kim looked at the heart monitor. "The heart beat is stable now too."

Jack: "Well, looks like all your levels are normal. How are you feeling, sir?"

Man: (in a weak wheezing whisper) "A little better, son." I smiled. The man's wife wiped her tears off her eyes and face in happiness and gratitude.

Kim: "You came at the right time, sir." She said smiling. I agreed.

Wife: "Bless you both. You two have saved my husband's life." She wiped a couple more tears, "May God keep you both forever happy together and may you live a blessed life together."

Kim and I snapped our heads in each others' directions. "TOGETHER?!"We both said, shock and disgust clearly evident on both of our faces.

I mean, me and Kim, a THING? NO FREAKING WAYYY! This is way too weird! I can't possibly have a thing with Kim, we hate each others' guts, right? RIGHT? RIGHT. So this lady's crazy, and I'm not. Yeah that's it. I'm just gonna ignore all these signs I'm getting recently, and move on with my life. Yeah I mean, me and Kim? Yea right. In a million years, pfft.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. I actually worked so hard on this chapter. Took me forever to write, but I hope you liked it and it was worth it. Lol anyways, so. Looks like Jack is in complete and utter denial, will he ever figure out this battle between his head and his heart? What's gonna happen on the third day of this medical camp? Will it get even more awkward for him and Kim? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON HEARTS UNITED ! **

**Don't forget to REVIEW! **

**P.S. I made a new twitter exclusively for fanfiction updates and kickin it news and etc. so be sure to check it out and follow for all updates and other relevant news :) it's ( at sign) kiya_lilies**

**Oh, a couple of guest-review shout-outs cause I don't really have another way of reaching you guys:**

**Act. Sing. Love – you kinda have to read the chapter before to get it.. basically Ricky tried to rape Kim in a jungle, and Jack, having his damn hero-complex, saves the day **

**Sapphire – aha aww! Yes! Fireworks and food are always good.. as long as you're safe with the firework part :) aha dw I absolutely love food so it's all good .. aha I don't know I just like being able to spend time with my family cause honestly I don't get a lot of it since I live away from home during school :) and thanks for liking the story, updated! **

******P.P.S I stuck a song lyric in the chapter somewhere, if you can find it and through a review tell me the Song Name, lyric, and the artist, you'll get a sneak peek for the next chapter! Good luck! :) ** xoxo 


	10. Medical Camp Adventures - Part 2

**WELL HELLO THERE MY LOVELY PEOPLE. HAHA ok jokes aside. I KNOW I KNOW. Here I am, 6 months after, uploading the next chappie. i truly apologize. A lot of things happened, life got busy, lost inspiration to write this, a million other fanfic ideas jumbled around in my brain, etc. So anyway, I am BACKKK and with a banggg! I am positive y'all will love this new chappie, because I put a lot of hard work into it, so enjoy! :) It's KICK-tastic! :D **

**Don't forget to review! Your feedback means the world to me! **

**WAIT! Before you continue, make sure to check out this trailer for my newest fanfic! This is a fanfiction that's really close to my heart, so I recommend y'all to check it out: (youtube . com) /watch?v=pXbNIjcLSTU  
**

**Also, in a review, leave the fanfic that YOU like best out of all my fanfics and I'll be sure to make those my current projects! You'll be seeing constant updates throughout the week from me! :) **

**Twitter/Instagram: ILoveOlivia_xo **

**Feel free to tweet me and tell me what you thought of the chapter!**

* * *

ITALICS_ - FLASHBACKS, SONGS, THOUGHTS _

**Chapter 10: Medical Camp Adventures - Part 2**

* * *

The shift for the day was over, and now it was time for everyone to chillax. Jack and Eddie had set up some portable canopies and chairs that some other interns had brought for the interns to sit in, with a big campfire in the middle. Jack was leisurely lying down on a long lounge canopy, while Eddie was seated on a chair next to the campfire, cooking.

Jack was utterly bored. He kept spinning a bottle repeatedly in a circular manner on the ground, while he lay on the canopy, and noticed Eddie crying. He looked more closely, and saw that he was chopping and mincing a tomato, tears flowing from his eyes. _What the heck? Tomatoes and tears? That's new, never seen that before. Eddie sure is a weird one alright._

"Hey Eddie." Eddie was still sniffling in tears, and nodded his head up and down slightly to acknowledge me. Jack shifted his position on the beige canopy lounge chair and sat lazily upright, his legs dangling off the chair. He decided to continue since he can hear him. "I've heard people cry from cutting onions. But... what's the connection between tomatoes and tears?"

"I've just been an emotional child since the beginning." Eddie explained, as he wiped away another tear from his eyes with his right arm.

"Hey guys, I'm bored. Let's do something." Grace said, as she came over and sat beside Jack on the canopy.

Jack agreed. He was bored out of his mind, spinning a glass beer bottle on the ground for the past 20 minutes. It was time to have some fun. "How 'bout a game of good ol' truth and dare?" As he said this happily and quite enthusiastically, Kim and Milton came over as well. But as soon as Kim heard the words truth and dare, she objected. "No thanks, I'm out." She hated games like this where people would act like complete idiots and make others do the most stupidest and dumbest dares ever. She definitely did not want to be a part of this. She started to walk away, but stopped in her tracks when Jack spoke up and turned around to face him.

"Oh I'm sorry Dr. Kimberly. Which game should we arrange for you in this lonely village? Bowling, billiards, or bungee-jumping?" _Typical Jack and his sarcasm. _

Kim immediately rolled her eyes. _Oh get a life Jack_.

"Cmon Kim, it'll be fun!" Eddie urged Kim to join the fun.

Before Kim got a chance to reply and nicely decline, Jack interrupted. "Oh forget it Eddie. And anyways, this game is for courageous people."

_You got to be kidding me, _Kim thought.

Jack continued, "I mean, people who are afraid of the truth, why involve them?" He hinted towards Kim looking at Eddie. He knew Kim couldn't resist his taunt. She was the angel of truth for crying out loud.

As always, Grace agreed hand in hand with Jack. "Yeaaa. Leave her, let's all just play."

Eddie objected, and Kim finally spoke up. She had to, there's no way Jack could get the best of her this time. _And pshhh I am so brave and daring. I'll win this hands down_. "No," She blurted out before they would start the game. "We'll all see who the most daring is out of all of us." She sneered at Jack. Jack, in response, had a huge smile on his face. _Now that's what I like to_ _hear!_

"Alright awesome! So the rules are that we're gonna spin the bottle, and whoever the bottle points toward will be asked to choose between a truth or a dare." "Cool?" Milton spoke up to everyone, ending with a thumbs up. Even if everyone knew, he still wanted to say them for the heck of it.

Eddie continued with the explanation, even though everyone pretty much got the gist of it from Milton. Or at least, Grace thought so. "Yeah, and the person who asks the truth or dare will be decided from whoever the bottle is pointing to across from the person dared or truth'd."

Grace taunted him, "Everyone knows the rules, you know." The attitude in her voice was meant to make Eddie feel insulted, but he wasn't phased by it. "I know." He said with full-on confidence.

_Enough of this chitchat, _Jack thought. "So come on then. Let's play." He said mischievously, he couldn't wait to get his game on. This would be one interesting game for sure, and if Jack gets lucky enough, he could get the chance to ask Kim a dare or a truth. And boy, did he have something in mind. Jack and Kim both looked at one another, in full determination of taking the other one down. _GAME ON._

* * *

Everyone was seated on bed sheets and torn rugs given by the villagers that were lain out on the ground. They all sat in a sort of circle, encompassing around the empty beer bottle laid out on the center on a piece of large rectangular-shaped glass piece so it would be easier to spin.

Jack was comfortably and leisurely laying down half on his stomach and half on his back in a carefree manner, and spun the bottle first. Everyone looked at the bottle spinning round and round with intense concentration, anxious to know who would asked a truth or dare first. As the bottle spun around and around with a highly fast rate of velocity, it slowly slowed down as per the rules of physics, and finally, painfully slowly came to a stop, right at...

MILTON. All eyes were on him. And Milton looked terrified. He wasn't so sure if he wanted to play anymore. What if his deepest darkest secrets were exposed? Or even worse, he got a dare that could be the most craziest thing ever!

"NO!" Milton blurted out. Everyone looked at him in surprise. Milton calmed down a bit to avoid everyone's stares. "I mean uh, I don't want to go first. Can't we start again? PLEASEEEE?!" pleading for the dear life of him at the end of his sentence, getting a little too dramatic.

"Sorry. No can do, sir. The bottle only spins once." Jack replied frankly.

Eddie perked up before Milton would have a chance to refuse. "C'mon Kim, ask him!"

Kim agreed, and Milton sighed in defeat. _Guess there's no getting out of this one_, he thought.

"Ok Milton." Kim started off. "Truth or dare?"

Milton pondered. If he chose truth, then at least no physical harm would come to him. "Truth." He didn't want to take any chances, and besides. Kim wouldn't ask him anything bizarre or not-normal. Right?

"Ok." "Have you had your first kiss yet?" She teased in excitement.

Milton pondered and his mind went into a flashback event. He recalled the time when he accidentally, I repeat, pure accidentally kissed his aunt on the lips. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled at the top of his lungs to stop the horrifying memory occupying his brain.

Everyone looked at him very weirdly in a brief manner, and went to the next round, they could all care less about Milton's behaviour. After all, it's Milton. He's a total nerd, of course he wouldn't get his first kiss yet.

* * *

The bottle spun once again on the smooth shiny glass underneath, rotating around and around at a high velocity. The excitement and anticipation was high for everyone. They were all so anxious to know who's next, hoping for the game to get more exciting. After some painful moments of patience, the bottle finally slowed down to a stop, the top end of it pointing directly at Jack, and the other end at Milton.

"TRUTH TRUTH TRUTH." Jack blurted out as soon as the bottle stopped spinning. "Ask anything you want, Mils."

Milton looked at Kim briefly. She shot him a smile, and that's when he decided what he would ask him. It was a perfect opportunity to patch things up between Kim and Jack so they become friends again, or at least be able to stay in one place without wanting to rack each other brains' off. He took a deep breath and started to speak, and Jack awaited his question as well.

"If someone makes a mistake..." Milton started. Everyone had slightly tensed up and knew where he was going to go with this. Jack's smile faded and he started to listen to Milton with intense concentration. "And that someone wholeheartedly apologizes, then will you forgive that person?" He asked Jack, expecting a response that would fix everything between him and Jack. Both Milton and Eddie wanted Jack to say yes so badly. Kim also was tired of the blame game between them and wanted everything to go back to normal between them. If not friends, at least they could go back to teasing and play-fighting with each other without holding any serious grudges.

Jack pondered, and looked at Kim, who was gleaming a smile at him in hopes that he would forgive her once and for all, not like the lame, practically forced forgive he gave in the locker room the other day. "If the person makes a mistake on purpose, then I'll never forgive him or her." Jack stated cold-heartedly. Kim rolled her eyes and was unphased, that statement didn't even include her situation. _I didn't almost ruiin his life on purpose. _She thought he was just beating around the bush.

"And what if the mistake was committed _unknowingly_?" Eddie questioned Jack. Kim smiled at Eddie, _thanks Eddie. _

"Nice try, Eddie." Jack said with a smile. "One spin equals one question. Next time." _I knew Jack was too egotistic to let go_, Kim thought.

* * *

The bottle spun once again, and this time the round was between Eddie and Grace. Eddie looked at Grace in utter fear, and Grace also had no intention on making this easy on Eddie. In that evil mind of hers, she was thinking about the worst things she could make Eddie do or say.

"Truth... Or Dare." Grace said to him menacingly with a somewhat-evil smile.

Eddie was scared to death, to say the least. He had no idea what was going on in Grace's so-called evil mind of hers. He looked left and right, searching for any possible solution about which one to pick. He saw Kim looking at him smiling, assuring him to just pick one and go with the flow. He weakly smiled knowing that he was still a goner, and looked back at Grace. Grace still had that crooked smile on her face, staring at Eddie, awaiting his choice.

"DARE." Eddie said on impulse, without thinking. Jack slightly chuckled. _Yep, he's dead. _Jack thought. Upon seeing Jack's reaction to his choice, Eddie was terrified even more so now. _STUPID STUPID STUPID! WHY DID I PICK DARE. IM DEAD. _

"Really." Grace said with a menacing smile. "You see that tree over there?" She pointed with her eyes to a tree planted on the camp grounds near them. "Pick out a leaf from one of its branches and bring it back here." To her, it was the _perfect_ dare. It was always so obvious that Eddie had a great love for plants and nature. So making him do this would be quite the treat, watching him suffer.

Eddie immediately was shocked and objected. "No way!" "Never!"

"Sorry champ. According to the rules of the game, if you want to stay in, you have to accept the dare. Or else get ready for the punishment." Jack said bluntly.

"Which _I_ will decide." Grace added, with an evil crooked smile.

_YIKES._ Eddie slightly chuckled in fear, knowing he had no choice but to accept the dare. He got up and trotted off to the nearby tree. He looked back and saw everyone eyeing him, waiting for him to do the unruly deed. He woefully turned back around and walked up to the tree with its healthy lush leaves dangling off the branches. He picked a leaf and caressed its veins throughout as if it was a human being or soul. "Sorry, friend. You have no idea how much it pains me to do this to you. I'm just going to do this in one swift motion so it'll hurt less." He braced himself, gathering the courage to do this woeful deed, and in full remorse yanked the leaf from the branch. He took the leaf in his hands and walked back to everyone sitting himself in his prior position opposite Grace. He held up the leaf in front of her face as proof that he completed the dare, as she had exactly said. It was a very big accomplishment for him, and he wasn't proud of it one bit. _Happy now?_ He indicated towards her. Grace was unphased, _big deal. It's just a friggin' leaf._

* * *

It was time for the fourth round. And this time the bottle ended at Eddie and Grace yet again, except this time it was Eddie's turn to ask Grace.

"Truth? Or dare."

"Truth."

Eddie pondered for a bit, and then thought of the perfect question to ask her. In fact, this question he had been dying to know since he met her. He blurted out in an accusing manner, "Why do you keep insulting Kimmy all the time!"

Everything went quiet, like a lonely desert with nothing but mirages of sand. Even Dr. Kailee and Dr. Rudy who were once watching this entertaining game with amusement now had worried and shocked looks on their faces. Clearly, it was the WRONG question to ask Grace. Kim even formed an o-face and gestured with her face expression for Eddie to take back his question, if he didn't want himself to personally get pummelled by his sister. Plus, Kim had such a big heart that she didn't think Grace insulted her at all. She was her older sister after all, she had all the right to.

"You're wrong." Grace retaliated. "I don't insult her, I just try to guide her in the right path." "It's just that Kimmy doesn't take it sportingly." Kim sighed, _thank goodness she didn't rip his head off. _"Satisfied, _EDDIE?_"

Eddie ignores her question and looks around, at the sky, the ground, anywhere but at her. _Whatever_.

Jack was eager to go to the next round. "Shall we?" He suggested, and spun the bottle around on the rectangular piece of glass. As the glass bottle came slowly to a stop, Kim's face looked astonished, full of shock. She leaned forward to see that her face was reflected on the piece of rectangular glass opposite Jack's. According to the bottle and the way it was lain out on the rectangular glass, Jack was to ask the truth or dare. Needless to say, Jack was more than excited, and Kim was moreso fearful of what Jack was gonna make or do or say. The whole gang thought a world war III would erupt.

_The Game Has Just Begun. _

* * *

Jack sat upright, ecstatic to start this round between himself and Kim. Kim's once fearful face disappeared and she glared him and looked at him in the eye with full-on confidence and determination. In fact, she didn't even know why she was so scared. Kim Crawford is fearless. She isn't scared of anyone, especially _JACK_. Neither was she scared of saying the truth, nor was she scared of any severity of dares. _BRING IT ON JACK. _

Jack looked at Kim with the same confidence and daring attitude. And he knew Kim was such a good-doer righteous person, so it was pretty obvious she'd pick truth. "C'mon Kim, say truth."

Kim was worried as to which one she should pick.

"Cmon Kim, which one? Truth or dare?" Milton urged her.

"Hey, what's there to ask? She's obviously going to pick truth." Jack taunted her. "After all, we're talking about Kim here, the O so righteous truthful one." He said, making his hands in a gesture that would indicate Kim being some kind of holy saint.

Kim rolled her eyes. _Real mature Jack. _

"Cmon Dr. Kim" Jack taunted.

_Oh, I'll show you righteous! _Kim glared at him, ready to pounce. "DARE."

Jack pretended to be shocked, but he knew it was all part of the plan. Instigating her to pick dare was perfect. "Oh dare, interesting." He slightly positioned himself on his place on his mat and spoke again. "Umm let's see..." He extended his arm and pointed with his finger to a far away forest. "You see that jungle over there?"

Kim followed his fingers and saw the lonely deserted jungle. "Go into the jungle, and stay there for a good 10 minutes."

It was spooky, to say the least. Plus, it was nighttime and the moon was out so it looked all the more scarier. And if there's one thing Kim Crawford was scared of, it was darkness.

Milton objected. "Are you crazy, Jack?! In such a spooky unheard of jungle, so late at night?"

Eddie objected as well, just like an overprotective older brother, father even. "Yea Kimmy. No need to mingle in any jungle."

But Grace had no problem with this at all. In fact, she loved seeing Kim and Jack have their petty tiffs and fights. "Hey. Let Kim make her own decisions." Grace looked Kim's eye, which was slightly fearful, and she knew that. "Cmon Kimmy, accept defeat. You're scared of darkness, I know it." She teased her, in a singing way.

The pressure was all on Kim. She didn't know what to do. It was true, she was scared of the dark, but she couldn't give up so easily because of that stupid Jack!

"Cmon Dr. Kim. Come out with it. Fight or flight?" Jack challenged her, upon seeing Kim's confuzzled face.

Both Kim and Jack had a stare-down, glaring at each other full force with their eyes.

* * *

Kim was trotting through the jungle reluctantly, watching her step for thorns, bushes, branches, and anything else on the ground that was in the way and would make her falter. And of course, her trot was not without anger, she was fuming! "THAT JACK! Who does he think he is?! Oh just wait till I get my hands on you, Jack - " She immediately stopped her ranting and stood in place when she heard the growling of a bear, mixed with the cry of what sounded like a coyote, and let's not forget the hoot of an owl. _Ok, maybe I shouldn't have accepted his dare._ She was taking miniscule steps now, fearful of what lay in the forest before her. Sounds of the spooky chirps of canaries and hawks echoed throughout the jungle. **(AN: Try to imagine the scene like Belle from Beauty and the Beast when she wanders around the forest and then gets lost in the beginning of the movie)** As she took one more step, she heard a bush on the muddy ground rustling with noise, and more incomprehendible sounds from perhaps creatures echoed throughout. Kim became even more fearful, terribly scared of making another step. Suddenly, out of nowhere, all the sounds stopped. A moment later, an immensely loud growl and cry of a tiger roared throughout the area.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Her scream echoed throughout the jungle as if she was in a chasm, and the sound waves of her cry even went so far that all the interns still residing in the camp grounds clearly heard it.

Grace immediately stood up from once seated position on her mat in the vicinity of the bonfire. Jack also stood up as well as soon as he heard her cry. He didn't mean to get things so dangerous, he was pretty sure this jungle would be safe, but Kim's terrified scream was making him think otherwise.

"Listen Jack. I think there's a problem. Kimmy isn't a fake. She _really is_ scared of the dark." Like any other overprotective sister, Grace was genuinely worried.

Jack's guilty conscience began to eat him up inside. _Oh no, I think I let things go a little too far. _

_YA THINKK? _His conscience snapped back at him.

"Ok look. I'm gonna go and get her." He paused to plan out a back up plan if he didn't come soon. "If I don't come back with her in 10 minutes, then get help." He explained to the gang, and left the campgrounds into the direction of the jungle.

* * *

Some more screeching sounds emanated from a bush. In pure fear, Kim ran like the wind, away from the bush and tripped on a branch on the ground, causing her to leap forward and fall on her knees, her hair in a mess on her face. She looked up from the muddy ground and came face to face with a somewhat large creature, unable to tell what it was in the lurking shadows. Her eyes widened with shock, her pupils practically shooting out of her eye sockets. Her face spelled fear, and she started to shriek. However, she suddenly stopped when she looked closer to see that this unseen creature was actually...

Just a goat. _SILLY KIM. _She slightly laughed at herself and got up like the fearless girl she was. She brushed herself off, and spoke to herself to assure herself that she was perfectly safe. "It's a goat. Of course it's a goat! Only a goat." "No big deal." _I'm stronger than this_, she thought to herself. "Don't be scared. A goat's no harm, right?" She told herself. She was starting to feel better about herself and her safety until she heard the sounds of an owl and other birds like canaries and parrots. She fiercely started to bite her nails in anxiety and apprehension. A few moments later, she stopped biting and looked at her surroundings. "Where did I come from again?" She wondered. She closed her eyes, and did the following chant, pointing her index finger in a certain direction in front of her each time until she pointed in all directions around her: _  
_

_Eenie meenie miney mo_

_Catch the tiger by the toe_

_If he hollers let him go_

_Eenie meenie miney mo! _

She jumped in delight as she stopped at the last word to find her finger pointed to her left. _Guess that's the way to go! _"Bye goatie!" She bid the goat adieu, stumbling slightly on her toes and leaving, venturing deep into the forest, unbeknownst to an encounter with a certain "creature".

* * *

Jack had gone deep into the forest, trekking and yelling Kim's name at the top of his voice in the hopes that she would hear him and come to him. He definitely knew he screwed up. He shouldn't have done the dare in the first place, he never meant for Kim to be unsafe, that was the last thing he wanted! As he frantically trekked through the muddy forest, he was suddenly pulled back by a branch that was tugging and ripping at his shirt.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kim was hopelessly wandering about the jungle, getting lost deeper into the forest, taking each step with more caution than the one before.

* * *

Jack hastily removed his shirt in an effort to quickly find the whereabouts of Kim, exposing the tank top he was wearing underneath. Even in the middle of the night in a scary jungle, Jack still managed to look good with his buff arms and 6-pack abs. While doing so, multiple varying sounds of different creatures were heard and echoed throughout the jungle, causing Jack to get worried. He called out her name frantically again. "KIM!" He took his shirt and tied it around his waist.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kim was still hopelessly wandering about the jungle, getting lost deeper into the forest, taking each step with more caution than the one before. Kim continued to walk. Unaware to her, she just walked past a tree on which the word "Quincy" and a right arrow was carved at the bottom of its bark, quite contrary to the direction Kim was headed, which was left.

* * *

"Man, I hope she's okay!" Jack talked to himself as he wandered further into the jungle, genuinely worried for her. "Actually, there's no telling with her! Trouble's her best friend." Jack said while putting his hands on his hips in frustration. Suddenly, a loud howl was heard. And that howl was so loud that he knew he probably wasn't too far off from the creature.

"Gahh these creatures just HAD to come out now of all times!" To brace and protect himself, he decided to try to find anything that would give him a chance against it. _I mean, I know I'm a fifth belt karate guy and all, but things like coyotes and stuff aren't that easy to defeat. _He scavaged on the ground in an attempt to find a large, big, long enough branch to use as a bo staff against the creature he was about to face. He bent down and picked up a branch on the ground, shook his head, realizing it wasn't nearly big enough to tackle the creature, and picked up another one that was bigger in length, sturdiness, and overall size. He took his stance on the ground, planting his feet ready to charge at the creature with a war cry. While Jack was yelling at the top of his voice with the war cry and charging at top speed into the direction where he heard the frightening howl, he swiftly passed a shrieking Kim who was yelling at the top of her voice, utterly scared of Jack's war cry, thinking it was some gruesome creature that would eat her alive.

"AHHHHH!" Their voices collided and mixed in the air. When Jack realized that he heard a girly cry and shriek, he briefly stopped in his tracks, and looked back to see a terrified Kim yelling her voice off, shrieking like a maniac standing in place. _KIM! _He immediately dropped his branch he had initially thought to use for protection and frantically ran up to her, holding her by her shoulders in an effort to calm her down and bring her rapidly beating heartbeat back to normal. "CREATURE!" "I mean, BASKET!" "KI-KIM! It's ME, JUST ME!" Kim opened her left eye cautiously to make sure it was Jack, and not some rabid creature. "JACK." He assured Kim so she wouldn't get more scared. It worked, Kim stopped flailing her arms and legs around to get away from my grip, and just looked at Jack with those adoring eyes. At least, Jack thought they were adoring.

_OH CMON JACK! NOT AGAIN. "ADORING?!" WHO SAYS THAT!_

_WAIT A MINUTE. She got scared. SHE GOT SCAREDDD! OH, THIS IS PRICELESS. _

Jack looked briefly around him and Kim's surroundings to make sure they were safe and there was no danger lurking in the shadows for them. After it was safe, Jack's face lit up like a child given candy, and teased Kim. "So you were scared, YOU WERE SCARED!"

Kim threw away Jack's hands from her arms fiercely and snapped. It was HIS fault she was stuck in this good-for-nothing spooky jungle in the first place! "SCARED? Are you CRAZY?!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Then why did you scream?"

"Because I saw your ugly face, THAT'S WHY!"

"FUN-NY!" He said to her, sarcasm seeping through his voice. "Ok c'mon. Let's go and find a safe place." Kim objected and crossed her arms across her chest. _No way. I can find my own way back, thank you_. Jack ignored her, and continued. "And we'll wait for the others. As I see it, we're definitely not finding our way back in the middle of this spooky jungle, but we'll definitely come across some creatures." All the while, Kim kept rolling her eyes and ignoring Jack. She didn't like getting told what to do, guess that's one thing Jack and Kim had in common.

Realizing Kim was paying no heed to him, he formed a goofy and crooked smile on his lips and mimicked the sound of the howl of a wolf. Kim immediately jumped in slight fear and screamed slightly, but stopped right when she realized it was just Jack.

"Oh I see a creature all right. Right in front of me!" Kim said to Jack, flailing her hands up and down Jack's face. "And thanks, but I'll find my own way back." All the while Kim spoke, Jack just kept rolling his eyes. "I don't need YOUR help." She continued with full-on attitude.

"OH! And before I forget, I've successfully completed your dare." She said in his face and strutted off into the jungle. As soon as she left, Jack started to scratch the back of his head and chuckled, _oh she's adorable_. Wait. She left without me! _Uh-oh. That isn't good_.

"Hey basket! Wait up!" Jack called out and ran after her.

* * *

After miles of desperately trying to find her again, I finally saw her shadow lurking in the trees and slowed my once running pace to moderate, brisk walking one. I paced up to her, and grabbed her by her upper arm, turning her around to face me. "Look. You're going in the wrong direction ok. I just came from the camp and we're supposed to go this way - " Jack told her, ending to point in a direction clearly opposite to where Kim was going.

However, Kim was stubborn. She very well knew which direction she was to be headed, and clearly, she wasn't going to listen to Jack anytime soon. "No. It's this way." She said firmly, pointing her index finger into a direction very opposite to what Jack had explained to her. And with that, she started to walk again ahead of her, but was pulled back to Jack by his grip on her upper right arm.

"How can you be so sure? You have a compass or something?" He added, full of sarcasm.

"No. I have a _brainnn_." _Pffft. __If he's so sure his way is the right way, then why doesn't he just go by himself? _"You go that way, (she pointed her finger in the direction he had said), and I'll go this way (and pointed her finger in the direction she was headed)."

"Basket, just listen to me." He objected. It just wasn't safe for Kim to wander on her own. Right now, it was important that they stay together and find their way back. But Kim didn't feel the same way.

While Kim kept walking forward, Jack kept tugging on her arm and trying to hold her back. And let's just say it wasn't working. Kim kept shooing Jack away while he clung to her in efforts that she would come with him, unaware that they were trekking on slippery and wet muddy terrain. Soon enough, Kim slipped on the ground, bringing Jack down with her, tumbling down the hill they both fell off of.

"AHHHHH!" They both screamed. Their clothes were sultry and muddy, both of them hanging on to each other for dear life as they rolled down the hill together, awaiting the hard impact of the ground beneath them.

* * *

Jack and Kim were dangling off a branch, their hands gripping the sturdy branch for the life of them. Neither of them wanted to know what lay beneath them if they fall. Of course, both of them didn't forget to resume their petty fights even in such a gruesome predicament they were in.

"Couldn't you have just stopped for a second?!" He scolded her, saying she could have held her ground before the fall.

"Why couldn't YOU!" She snapped back.

_OOH. Feisty Kim. _

Jack and Kim were finding it hard to hold on, and slowly enough, the branch they were holding onto for dear life was beginning to slip from their fingers. With a thud, Jack and Kim fell onto the muddy ground beneath them. Turns out it was just a small little hill they fell off of. However, once they made contact with the hard ground, Kim gave out a loud moan in pain.

"Now what?" Jack said in irritation. He just wanted to go back home now. He'd had enough adventure for one day.

In the process of falling, Kim landed her hand the wrong way and injured her arm, blood seeping through her right upper arm. She put her other hand on the injury so as to stop the bleeding, and replied to Jack. "Nothing." _A little blood can't hurt me_. Jack rolled his eyes at this.

"Give me your hand." He said to her and reached out for her arm. But Kim didn't budge, instead pulling her arm away from Jack's grip. This ultimately turned into a tug-of-war between Jack and Kim for Kim's injured arm. "Oh CMON KIM GIMME YOUR HAND ALREADY!" He shouted. Kim reluctantly gave him her arm. She didn't want him to see the blood, he would automatically think she's weak and fragile, and that was the last thing she wanted.

Jack gently grabbed a hold of her arm, and looked down to see blood uncontrollably flowing around Kim's upper arm. It was clear the blood had to stop and it was necessary that it clot immediately. It definitely wasn't just "a little blood" as Kim's face was telling him. He reached down into the left pocket of his jeans and pulled out a white cloth that he always uses for emergencies like these. You never know when you could come across anyone in need. As we wrapped the handkerchief around her injury, he said, "Wow, look at the times these days. Usually, the girl would rip a part of her clothes off and wrap that cloth around the hero's injury. And look at me. A "hero", wrapping my handkerchief around a "zero's" arm."

"Oh PUH-LEASE!" "Have you SEEN your face in the mirror?"

Jack finished dressing her wound. "Yes in fact I have. I'm quite the good-looking one, aren't I." He replied pompously.

"You're an IDIOT!" Jack's face immediately dropped in disappointment. He was more or less expecting a compliment, but NO. Kim wouldn't have it that way, would she. Instead, she went on and on explaining that this is all his fault, and that they wouldn't have been stuck in this damn forest if it wasn't for his stupid dare. _Geez, blame a guy for trying to make things better_.

"ME? THIS IS ALL MY FAULT?" Jack's blood began to boil. First, she doesn't even know to walk in a jungle. Then, she gets lost and thinks she knows the way back, when in fact she knows bullshit! And then, when I have the sincerity to go find her and then stay with her and make sure she doesn't get into any more trouble, she blames this all on me?! _GAHHH! _Jack felt like bursting right then and there. However, he knew that that wouldn't get the both of them anywhere. He took in a deep breath and calmed himself down. "Look. You and I are still going in the wrong direction, ok."

Kim rolled her eyes and stopped ranting for a bit. Her throat was dry from all that yelling.

"Now stay behind me and follow me." Jack stepped on his heel to turn around and walk again.

_SAY WHAAA?! I FOLLOW NO MAN! If HE thinks I'm just follow him around like a lost puppy, well. DR. JACK ANDERSON, you've got another thing coming! _"WHAAAT?! - "

"NOT EVEN A WORD."

" BUT - "

"NOPE. NADA." As Jack kept on walking backwards as to stop Kim from butting on what he was saying to her, he ultimately went slightly up the hill unconsciously, slipped, and slightly fell onto the muddy ground at the base of the hill. Kim was laughing her head off, to say the least. _Oh man. PRICELESS! Yea that's right. Thats what you get for telling KIM what to do. BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE. I SAID BOOOOM! _She thought to herself, doing her signature gesture.

Jack immediately rolled his eyes when Kim started doing her regular BOOOOM dance. _Real mature, Kim. Real mature. _After Jack started glaring at her menacingly, Kim stifled in her laughs, bringing her hand up to her mouth, barely managing to suppress it. "You could've said something."

"You said it. _Not a word." _She mimicked him.

_GAHHHH! _Jack thought. _This girl is going to be the death of me! And no I do not mean that in the least romantic way! _Kim let out a final laugh before both Kim and Jack assembled themselves and ascended up the hill, hand in hand.

* * *

Kim and Jack were wandering endlessly around the forest trying to find a way out, with Jack in the front and Kim behind. Needless to say, Kim was tired and pooped out. She didn't think she had much energy left in her.

Soon enough, they were at a crossroad, with two different paths. One pointing to the left, and one to the right. Jack was stuck pondering. "Hmm.. basket, which way should we go? Right or left?"

"I don't know. Why does it matter?" To her, she could care less. She just wanted to sit and couldn't walk any longer. Her pessimistic mood was off the radar.

"What do you mean?"

"I MEANNN we're lost Jack. It doesn't matter whether we take a right or a left! RIGHT-LEFT-RIGHT-LEFT-RIGHT-LEFT" She mimicked, like a gif icon on tumblr that keeps going on, and on, and on, and on.

Jack was definitely weirded out. _OK, she needs help. _"No no, I got this. I think we should definitely go right." He said, focused. "C'mon let's go." He said to Kim as he tied around his shirt again around his waist using the sleeves. But Kim didn't pay heed to him. Instead, she turned around and sat under the leaves of a tree.

"We're lost Jack." She adjusted into a somewhat comfortable position and put her arms around her knees, hugging them with her stomach. "And I can't walk anymore. I'm tired." She declared.

"Oh Miss Kimberly." Jack imitated in a heavy British accent, as if he was her butler. Immediately, he switched to his normal voice. "This ain't your daddy's garden where you can hang out! If you sit here, creatures will come and eat you up."

"Oh. And, what, they won't come for me if I walk? PLEAASE." Jack rolled his eyes, it just wasn't safe for Kim to sit like this in the middle of the jungle. Jack felt they had to find a safe place to spend the night now. As Jack zoned in again as to what Kim was saying, he got irritated again.

"I'm tired. I'm hungry, and my throat's dry too." She subtly let out.

Jack coo'ed at Kim as if she was in kindergarden and she was pooped out after recess. "Oh my poor baby's hungry!" He said to her, with his charming and infamous puppy dog pout. Kim rolled her eyes. "You'll find it in the camp." He scolded and said to her sternly without emotion. "There's no restaurant here. And neither is your dearest papa here who can bring you water."

"C'mon get up." Jack bent down and grabbed her upper arm, pulling her up to stand again beside him. Of course, this didn't happen without Kim's objections. All the while, Kim was yelling and shouting for Jack to not touch her. Even when she was standing on her two foot, Jack still had his arm around hers near where her injury was, and she kept batting away his arm hitting it several times.

"Let. Go!" After she successfully ripped Jack's hand off of her, she blew carefully on her somewhat-bandaged wound.

Jack glared at her while she blew air on her wound and walked away from him. _You know that's MY __handkerchief __you're blowing on, basket! _Reluctantly, he followed after.

* * *

Kim was following Jack as they both wandered around the jungle, with not a clue as to where they were. Jack kept murmuring to himself and pointing, unsure as to which direction they should take now. "Left? Right? Right, I think." He briefly turned around to make sure Kim was following him, and was in fact with him. The last thing he wanted was for Kim to get lost. Plus, his conscience wouldn't admit it, but he liked her company. Once he saw that she was indeed behind him, he thought it best to let her go ahead, that way she would at least be in his sights. Kim willingly went ahead as Jack stopped, but not the way Jack had thought she would.

Kim collapsed down and sat by a luscious bush filled with leaves. As she pulls a lone strand of her hair behind her hair, she says, "Enough. If the creatures want to come, they can. If they're hungry, then they can eat me." She'd given up. "I can't walk anymore."

Jack looked at her in disbelief. _Oh c'mon on! That is so not abiding by the Wasabi Code. Never Say Die, Kim. _

"I need water." Kim droned on.

Jack had had enough. "You stay here then." He told her, aggravated. He turned around and was about to walk away, but Kim's voice stopped him and forced him to turn right back around and face him.

"Where are _you_ going?" She objected. He couldn't just leave her here.

"Funny girl! First, you say that you don't need any help. Then you're all like 'don't touch me' and now you're asking me where I'M going!"

Kim shifted uncomfortably in defeat.

"Why, you scared?"

"Fine, GO! I don't need you."

"Ok." He willingly agreed, and went off into the dark.

Even though Jack had already gone deep into the forest without her, Kim still called out after him, "I can get back by myself!" She still hadn't lost the attitude. Upset, she turned around to face the bush and started to pick off the leaves from the bush. As she did this, she looked back into the direction where Jack had left her, and realized that he had actually had left her. He can't do that! He wouldn't. He wouldn't leave me here all alone in this unknown jungle. As she looked at the ground to ponder, she saw right near her feet, numerous poisonous red ants crawling with their tiny miniscule legs, making an ant hill. Kim immediately screamed.

"AHHHHH! ANTS ANTS ANTS!" She got up right away in fear, and ran for shelter, calling out for help from ANYONE. In fact, she ran so much so that she ran right into the arms of Jack, who was coming her way with two fresh water-filled coconuts, one in each hand. She wrapped her arms immediately around his torso in an effort that she would feel safe. She kept hugging onto him for dear life, as if he was her only lifeline left.

Jack was taken aback from Kim's sudden gesture. For all he knew, he had left to get some water from a nearby lake for Kim and him, and the next thing he knew he was being tightly embraced around his torso. He immediately felt sparks and was very surprised at Kim's gesture when she hugged him. He didn't know what to do. The feeling of her hands around his torso, it felt.. it was undescribable to him. It actually felt... good. Like Kim's hands were morphed and molded in such a way that they were only meant to hug Jack. All his feelings that he had suppressed and ignored for Kim the past while had begun to come back in a flourish. Why was this happening? He didn't know what to think. He kept standing there dumbfounded in a trance while Kim hung onto him with her arms for dear life. When he finally came back to his senses, he became the normal "pick on Kim" Jack.

"HELPPPPPP!" Jack yelled.

Kim immediately retracted her hands back from his waist and stood upright in front of him. A million questions were beginning to brainstorm in that brain of hers. Why did she hug him? What for? What must Jack think of her? But then again, it's JACK we're talking about here. His middle name is jokester. "Why are YOU yelling?" _I mean, I'm the one that encountered all those lethal red ants! HE clearly hadn't come from any danger. _

"Because you're posing a question on my virginity in this lonely spooky jungle!" He replied in response, clinging his arms to his stomach as if he had been attacked by a girl that was trying to take advantage of him.

Kim rolled her eyes. _How mature Jack. _But he had a point. Why did Kim's first reponse to those dangerous red ants lead to the warm arms of Jack? What was wrong with her?

"Well, since I can't be saved, here." He offered her one of the coconuts whose top had been smashed off, revealing trickling fluid water inside. "Have this and chill." He said in a carefree chillaxed manner.

_What? No way in hell I'm drinking THAT, and that too from JACK. _

"Ok no worries." He said, he acted like he could care less whether she wanted some or not. "More for me, I'm sure I can do with two." He said pompously, and started to thirstily drink and chug down both the water filling the two coconuts. Kim kept staring at him as he chugged the drink down in awe. How could he! He knew how thirsty she was! As he kept intaking the water in, her mouth continued to quiver with thirst. She started to mutter curses under her breath.

"He didn't even offer a second time." She stared angrily at him again. "I bet he'll run away first without giving a care about me when a creature comes for us."

Of course, her muttering didn't go unnoticed by Jack, causing him to spit out whatever water he was chugging in his mouth right onto the ground in front of him. "DON'T worry. Nowadays, creatures are also on a low-fat diet. They don't want to get fat from eating you."

Kim rolled her eyes, and glared at him. _I can't believe he called me fat! I'm SO not fat! I'm NOT. I'm not fat. I mean, I look decent, right? _Kim began to seriously get self-conscious. _I mean, what if I AM fat? Does that mean I'm not good-looking? Does JACK think I'm not good-looking? _Jack's comment was starting to make her insecure inside.

As Kim lamented about her insecurities and "fat" thoughts, it began to rain and thunderclaps and lightning could be seen and heard ferociously. As Jack slightly chuckled to himself, his eyes wandered around and in the distance, a small log house with hay on the roof could be seen through his orbs. He walked over closer to the log house so he could get a clearer view and make sure that it was indeed a hut of some sort that they could stay in for the night. "Well well well, come here basket." He said enthusiastically, motioning her to come to where he was standing so she could see the same sight he was seeing.

Hesitant, Kim slowly made her way to Jack, and saw exactly what Jack was seeing, but wasn't the least bit excited. In fact, she was skeptical. It looked so beaten down and collapsible. It just wasn't safe. Jack, on the other hand, was ecstatic. So ecstatic even that he threw the half open coconuts he was holding in his hands into the air without a care and yelled, "Our hotel for tonight. Today, YOU, and ME, are going to stay in this hotel." He went off enthusiastically into the direction of the log house.

Kim was disgusted at his actions. _What a weirdo! _Not wanting to stay alone by herself in the middle of a spooky jungle filled with unseen and unheard creatures, she followed and scurried after Jack while he kept going on and on about how excited he was to stay in this weird log house. As they continued walking, with Kim behind Jack, they were finally at the door that would allow them inside the unforeseen building. And Kim wasn't happy one bit.

"WHAT?!" "WHAT exactly are we doing in here?" She knew what Jack would say, but she wanted to hear it from Jack to make her ears believe that what she had been hearing was the truth.

"Sleeping, basket, SLEEPING." He said, as if it was obvious. He really didn't understand why she was acting this way. It's not like they were sleeping TOGETHER. He would never do that to her. Ignoring Kim, he willingly opened the weak wooden door, and entered the log house. It was just one big room, more like a hut or a shack, with lots of hay all about the room in different areas and corners of the room.

Jack began to pick up hay and move and organize it about the room so they would have room to at least sit for now. "Cool! There's the girl, the rain, a log house, what a scene!" As he was saying this, Kim still wasn't comfortable with the whole scenario.

"Jack, I'm not kidding!" She said, as she stood at the door of the room, so she was inside, but not quite.

"Thank God." He could care less what Kim thought. Actually, it was more like he enjoyed seeing Kim all mad and red as a tomato. He thought she looked really cute. You know, like a little kid when they're angry. As he assembled some hay into his future "bed", he bid Kim adieu. "Well, good night.!" He told her, his back turned to her.

In a huff, Kim swiftly sped out of the log house and stomped all the way to huddle behind a nearby tree a bit aways from the log house. But as soon as she left the log house, it began to rain. HARD. Like it was raining cats and dogs, and her hair was now drenched beyond means, her now wet dress clinging to her body. Soon, she began to shiver and become apprehensive in the cold rainy night. She soon realized she had to make a decision. Either she could stay out here in the cold, rainy weather; orrrr she could go in there with that IDIOT Jack and at least be able to stay warm, she thought as she peered through the small window through its metal rods and saw Jack warming up by a small fire he had prolly made.

Desperately wanting to avoid the cold and the harsh rains pinching at her skin, she rushed into the cabin for warmth and stood at the door. She was looking at the ground, left to right, at the walls, anywhere but at Jack. She hated to admit it, but Jack's idea of staying here wasn't half bad. It was better than staying out _there_ under a tree the whole night.

Kim's eyes avoiding Jack did not go unnoticed by Jack, of course. He gave out a long sigh. "I knew God wouldn't be so nice to me." He would've thought by now Kim would oppose him and come in, but she didn't. She just stood at the door like a statue, freezing and shivering. _Oh for the love of - _"Miss Basket.. would you mind coming in?" He pleaded her, very much annoyed that she hadn't come in by now. _I mean, c'mon I'm not gonna eat her up or anything! _

Still angry that Jack was still being so rude to her, she angrily scurried over to the other side of the fire, facing opposite Jack. "So uh... are _we_ going to sleep here?"

"Well.. I've already made my place and called dibs." He said nonchalantly, as he lay down on the nicely patted hay he had assembled for his slumber. "I'm gonna sleep right here, don't know about you tho."

Abruptly, he got up from his comfortably lain position on his so-called "bed", and decided to mess around with Kim a bit more. "You know... if you want, you and I can stay here together." He said charmingly with a wink.

Kim immediately formed an o-face. _I don't believe this! First, he doesn't even bother making or even THINKING about a place as to where I'M gonna sleep, and now he thinks he's so funny by making a lame-ass attempt at flirting with me! _

"Nobody'll find out a _thing._" He finished in a husky deep voice, quite like vin diesel from Fast & The Furious 6.

At this point, Kim was fuming with anger, her face as red as a tomato!

_Mission Successful_. Jack smiled at her, happy that he achieved what he'd hoped for. Kim's angry face.

She abruptly stood up. She couldn't stand him one second longer! "Oh I am NOTTT staying here tonight!" And with that, she stormed out of the log house. _Man, she's cute when she's angry. _A smile lit up on his face as she left.

As Kim started to stomp her way once again to that tree where she planned to take shelter under the large oak tree, she rambled relentlessly to herself. "I'M SURE THAT IF IT WERE ANY OTHER HUMAN BEING, HE'D GIVE HIS OWN PLACE TO THE GIRL." To say she was mad... was an understatement. Needless to say, Jack followed her out the door.

"I don't see a girl here." He teased, and kept walking up to Kim under the tree she was hiding as he spoke.

"I'll DIE, and you won't even care!"

"Of course I will! I'll party bunches."

Kim glared at him, and rolled her eyes. Jack realized that it'd been enough now. It was time for Kim to come inside, or she could have a serious case of pneumonia. "Ok look. It's raining out here, so come inside, and forget all this."

Kim had enough of Jack's taunts for one day. "NO." She said stubbornly.

Jack was definitely fed up of Kim's ignorance. He glared his index finger at his face, "Kim. I'm asking you for the LAST time. You coming in or NOT?" He said, giving her one last ultimatum.

"NO!" She snapped, her voice full of stubborness. She was acting like a little kid, who upon being called by their guardian to come on and go home now, was being stubborn and refused to heed to their parent's saying. Annoyed, Jack turned away from her and faced the other direction. At least, that's what Kim thought, until the next time she knew, she was thrown over Jack's shoulder and being carried away into the log house she had just stormed out of a few moments ago.

"AHHH! NO NO NO NO NO! PUT ME DOWN. I SAID PUT ME DOWNNN!" Even after Kim's relentless screeches, cries, and yelps for help, Jack didn't soften his grip on her legs and waist. Besides, there was no one here in this jungle that would listen to her anyway. When they finally got inside, Jack released her and put her on the ground, immediately commanding her to sit down. With the intense glare he was giving her, Kim knew not to mess with him. She obediently sat down in the same place opposite Jack she had been seated before storming out of there like a maniac. Jack also seated himself on top of his hay bed, following Kim's pursuit.

Some moments passed, and both Kim and Jack were starting to warm up to the fire. All the while, Jack kept staring at her, noticing that even in spite of the heat radiating from the fire, she was still cold and shivering. He looked back at his shirt that was on the ground a bit aways from him so it would dry quickly, and then looked back at Kim with empathy. It was his favourite shirt, and he definitely wouldn't want it to be all soiled. A huge part of him really didn't want to give the shirt to her. But looking back at Kim made him reluctantly change his mind. She really needed to warm up; he could always get another shirt, but not so much another Kim.

Kim looked at Jack as he snagged his red shirt into his hands and looked at her.

"You know, this is my favourite shirt and if I give it to you, it'll definitely get soiled." Kim listened to him intently, shivering, goosebumps rising on those arms of hers. "But I think this is a very small price to pay to spend the night with you." He said in a joking manner. The next thing Kim knew Jack had scooted over beside her, causing her to move and adjust herself a little as to not sit so close to him. If he adores his shirt so much, then why doesn't he just keep it to himself? No need to show this fake pity. _  
_

Jack sensed how uncomfortable she was and decided not to move closer to her. But he still wished he could. WAIT. What was he thinking? His conscience was seriously wacked!

"You always take my shirts and sell them off somewhere," he teased and started to laugh. It was meant to be a joke, but Kim didn't budge. Her lips still formed a thin line as they had been the past 2 hours. "Smile a little. It's nice sometimes." But Kim didn't feel the same way, and sent a glare his way with her eyes that could easily send a dagger through him. Jack didn't give up, and instead gave her a funny face trying to make her smile, and at least accept his shirt he was offering her.

"It's ok. I don't want it." She said politely but sternly at the same time. She didn't need any help from anyone. A little shivering couldn't hurt her.

"Too bad basket." He said, implying she didn't really have a choice BUT to accept his shirt for warmth. He continued to ramble on: "If you don't take the shirt, you'll get pneumonia. And if you get pneumonia, then you'll die. And if you die, then I'll have to spend the whole night with a _dead body _in this creepy shack."

As Jack was rambling on, the cold mixed with the rain from outside was beginning to sting at her skin and pinch her, causing her skin to now feel numb. "And then your father's going to complain to me, 'Jack son, you let my daughter die just cause of a little petty shirt." Kim felt the corners of her lips lift into a smile. "And I won't be able to see your papa so sad like that." He teased, and Jack flashed a radiating and genuine smile towards her. Both of them chuckled and laughed together, their laughter combining and emanating in the log house. It was a miracle. Jack and Kim were actually in the same room (well, sort of.. if you call a creepy log house thing in the middle of a spooky forest a room, then sure) and not ready to chop each other's heads off. After some comfortable yet silent moments passed between them, Jack got up from his once seated position beside Kim, and wrapped his red colourful and vibrant shirt around her shoulders with genuine care and went back to his old spot on his hay bed. As he did this, Kim didn't forget to flash him a warm smile right back, appreciating him for his sincere care for her.

"You don't look that bad when you smile." He pointed out to her across the fire that was separating them from each other. "You look like a normal girl." He teased with a smile.

This time, Kim didn't retort back with any comebacks of any sort. Instead, she smiled warmly at him once again. "You don't look so bad either."

Jack perked up. "I know! That's what my 2nd grade teacher told me too." Kim thought he was so cute, acting like a little kid. She liked this enthusiastic side of him. If he didn't act like such a jerk all the time, they could be great friends.

"Oh really? So you were in grade 2 huh?"

"Of course. And even then, I was the school's most good-looking boy." Jack and Kim were really enjoying each other's company, constantly sending each other smiles throughout the conversation. However, they both also knew that once they get out of this jungle, they would probably be back to their old selves, fighting like there's no tomorrow. But Kim just wanted to focus on the now. Him and Jack were comfortable with each other's presence, so why not make the best of it?

"Hey, uh where did you go to school anyway?"

As Jack explained his whole childhood to her, Kim started to dry her hair with his shirt and the heat from the fire. In fact, he was so engrossed in telling her one of his tales with his most prized guy friends at the time that he hadn't even realized that she hadn't really been responding to what he was saying. To make sure she was paying attention, he looked her way, and was immediately awe-struck, his mouth hung wide-open. What he saw before him was a sight to see. Well, to him it was. The way Kim was drying her hair, and the way the trickles of water cascaded her face and neck, made Jack feel something for her in a way that he'd never felt before. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Kim turned from looking down in concentration to dry her hair to look at Jack, and saw him staring at her. Jack immediately started to blush immensely, looked down, and turned away, resuming his childhood tale. When he turned to look at her again, he saw her fast asleep, her head resting on her arms that were wrapped around her knees. He didn't know what was happening to him. He kept staring at her, admiring her. To him, she truly looked like half a sleeping beauty. A full sleeping beauty would be if she was fast asleep lying down fully. Before he started to take into account what he was doing, he slowly got up and approached her, so as not to wake her. She looked so beautiful. He really didn't have the heart to wake her. After a few hesitating moments about what he should do, he decided to set her on his hay bed so she could sleep somewhat more comfortably. He took her in his arms bridal style. As Kim was taken up into his arms, her head leaned back onto Jack's shoulder, causing shivers to course through Jack's body. Also, she smelled so nice. Her hair smelled of the fresh fragrance of rain, and he loved the smell of rain. Without realizing, he slightly smiled to himself, and made his way over to his hay bed. Gently, he set her down carefully on the hay bed so she was lying on her back, and his hand went under her head, acting like a human pillow, so she could sleep just like a princess. Of course, he couldn't really bring an elegant canopy bed for her, so this was the best he could do.

His hand never left the back of her hand, it being the barrier, protecting her head from colliding or even touching the hard ground beneath her where there was no hay. A lone strand of hair was over Kim's face, and that made Jack admire and stare over her even more. Carefully, he leaned down and with his right hand, gently shifted the piece of hair to the side with the rest of her hair, so that he could admire her even more.

He was feeling things he had never felt before. Sure, he had the occasional thoughts come into mind about her. But this.. this was far more deeper and bigger than that. This time, he didn't deny anything. He let the side of his conscience that had constantly been telling him that he had tiny feelings for her escalate into bigg feelings, and before he knew it, he spent the whole night adoring and admiring Kim, not sleeping a wink and letting his hand be used as a human pillow as Kim slept into a deep slumber.

**Looks like Jack has finally fell for Kim. But will he be able to do something about these new-found feelings, or will he push them away just like all the others? **

**OK. FINALLY. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG AND HOW MUCH WORK I PUT INTO THIS CHAPTER. BUT I THINK ITS WORTH IT. I LOVE HOW IT TURNED OUT. SO IF YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER THEN PLEASE DO REVIEW! YOUR FEEDBACK MEANS THE WORLD TO ME. **

**Stay Rad Always,**

**~ Kiya :) xo **


End file.
